Mesmerized
by Jazziet
Summary: Tara comes crashing into Eric's life, literally, and they both find that they are inexplicably drawn to one another. As they both fight their emotions and circumstances Tara realizes she's not who she thought she was.
1. Chapter 1

I really enjoyed the character of Tara and I hate that she always gets the wrong end of the stick. I've never read the books but I do know that in the books Tara has a more stable life than Sookie and that's sort of what I'm going to portray in this story (at least I hope).

The time line of this story is sort of like in season one when Tara first started working for Sam, Sookie has just met Bill, everyone is still getting used to the idea of vamps being in the world, etc. To be honest, I never once thought of a pairing with Eric/Tara when watching the show until I came here on FanFiction, needless to say I tried one of the stories out and am now addicted but there seems to be a severe lack of production for my particular drug, lol. Anyways, hope you all enjoy and please, if you have the time, give me open and honest criticism.

Disclaimer : I do not own any characters that have appeared in the Sookie Stackhouse novels or the True Blood show. (obviously) but the characters I create and this story is completely mine and copyrighted.

New Business Deals

Tara stared in disgust at Sookie and Vampire Bill. She could not believe that Sookie was even entertaining the idea of befriending a vampire let alone acting like some giggly school girl on a date. She could barely wrap her mind around the fact that they existed. When she first saw the breaking news report on CNN she thought it was some sick joke and even entertained the idea, however briefly, of the news anchors being held hostage for said joke. Truth be told, she'd gotten extremely paranoid since the vamps announced their coming out, not that she wasn't paranoid enough already. Being black and poor in a small, predominately white, town in the south was reason enough for paranoia; not only did she have to worry about rednecks but blood suckers too.

She sighed and began wiping down the counter. This was not where she planned on being but Sam was nice enough to give her something to tide her over temporarily and for that she was grateful. She'd been thinking real hard, lately, about opening up her own business she was just stuck on what type of business she wanted to own. With her hot temper and unrestrained tongue it would be better for everyone if she was her own boss.

"Give me a screwdriver."

A round red faced man slapped a few dollars down on the counter and barely glanced at her as he swiveled on his stool to watch the other patrons. It was obvious that he was drunk before he even walked through the door. She pocketed the money and quickly made the drink waiting impatiently for three to hit so she could go home and take a nice long soak.

When the time came Sookie gave her a quick hug goodbye and hurried out. She knew Bill was probably waiting patiently outside. If he wasn't a vampire she wouldn't mind as much, he sure did come off as a gentleman, much more than the jerks she encountered on a daily basis. Still, she worried for Sookie, none of them knew what to expect with a vampire.

"When you get through daydreamin' can you bring them glasses to the kitchen for me to wash?"

She rolled her eyes at Lafayette's playful voice and took her sweet time gathering the glasses.

"Hookah, if you don't hurry yo' black behind up, some furniture gone be movin' in this bitch."

He came out and stood at the end of the bar with one hand on his hips in his usual loud attire. Tonight he had on a purple see through top over some black leather pants. She rolled her eyes at his impatience.

"You can kiss my black behind and the only furniture that's gone be moving is one of these glasses hitting your head."

She handed him several glasses stacked together and he gave her one of those conspiratorial looks.

"Did you see Sookie earlier?"

She grabbed more glasses and hid a small smile. She knew Lafayette was probably in the kitchen all night stealing glances at them dying to talk to her about it.

"Yep, everybody did. She spent her whole break talking to him and took every opportunity to pass by his table."

Lafayette tsked shaking his head.

"Sookie hangin' round vamps and shit. What is the world coming to?"

"You forget Sookie ain't that normal either. She said Bill the only one whose mind she can't read that's probably why she like hanging around him."

"I just hope she don't get caught up in nothing."

Lafayette took the remaining glasses and disappeared into the kitchen. She finished cleaning up the bar area and was going outside to wait for Lafayette when Sam came strolling in from the back. He had on a blue and white plaid shirt with jeans, his customary attire. Tara found Sam to be highly attractive but if the looks he threw Sookie were any indication the feeling was not returned. It figured. She wasn't used to getting what she wanted.

"Hey Tara, you finding the job okay?"

"I haven't went off on anybody yet."

He chuckled.

"There's still plenty of time for that," he gazed around him, "Is Sookie still here?"

Tara resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"No. She ran out of here a little while ago. Where were you most of the night anyway?"

He tried to mask his disappointment with a shrug.

"I had a lot of paperwork to do," he looked towards the kitchen, "Is Lafayette still here too?"

"Yeah, we were about to leave though, he's just washing the last few glasses."

He looked like he had a lot on his mind and surprisingly wanted to share it with her but was either too embarrassed or too shy to spill.

"If you're interested in Sookie, you better do something fast cause she getting' real cozy with that vampire."

His eyes widened slightly.

"He was here wasn't he? I knew I sm-," he stuttered for a moment, "It seemed like he would be here."

"So you admit it?"

She didn't know why Sam chose to pussyfoot around this obvious issue. The more Sookie hung around Dracula the worse his chances were.

"Admit what?"

"That you're interested in Sook."

He looked like he was about to protest but then thought better about it and gave a sheepish grin.

"Is it that obvious?"

"It's so obvious that she's the only one who doesn't know."

He moved closer to her looking earnest and a little bit helpless.

"I was gonna ask for your help with that."

She raised a brow, "Help?"

"I know you're not happy about her being with that vamp anymore than I am. I talked to her about it but she won't listen, maybe if both of us talked to her and got her to see how crazy all this is-"

She held up a hand.

"Wait, Sam, I can't do that. I don't like the thought of her seeing a vampire but what she does with her life is _her_ business, not mine."

"But you're her best friend if she listens to anybody it'll be you."

"You think I haven't voiced my opinion on the issue, with my loud mouth? I have. She likes him and so far he's been treating her real nice and if there's ever a point in time where that changes I will be there for her to kick his dead ass but until then, I'm staying out of it."

"You ready?"

Lafayette came out of the kitchen nodding at Sam.

"I'll see you later Sam."

"See you later Lafayette," he looked purposefully at her, "Tara."

She said goodbye and stepped outside into the cool night air, Lafayette at her side. She wrapped her arms around herself when she felt the breeze kick in. They got in the car and Lafayette turned up some new underground hip hop joint. They rode in silence for a while both nodding their heads to the beat when Tara suddenly turned the volume down.

"Can I stay at your house tonight, Fey?"

He didn't even glance from the road.

"Lettie Mae acting a fool again?"

Tara put an elbow on the door and let her face rest in her hand. They were halfway home and she was already tensing up.

"When does she not act a fool?"

"Hell if I know," he glanced at her and smiled, "You know your ass welcome. You want me to stop and get you some clothes?"

"Naw, I'm straight. I have a change of clothes in my purse."

Lafayette turned the music back up a notch, "If I was you I would never go home," he gave a shudder and started bobbing to the music again.

Some days, between bouts of sobriety and coherence, Lettie Mae could actually act normal. She remembered those few moments as a child when her mother would actually show her kindness and at least pretend to be a mother for a day or two, maybe more if she was really lucky. As fleeting as those moments were they were even rarer now. The last time her mother hadn't acted as if she was demon possessed was over a year ago and counting.

Knowing that she was about to spend the night with Lafayette began to relax her and her head began bobbing to the music as well. She dozed off for a bit when all of a sudden her body gave a jolt and her eyes cracked open. Lafayette was fiddling with the knob on the radio and had taken his eyes off of the road. Tara looked up and saw something move quickly in front of the headlights and she grabbed Lafayette's shoulder. He glanced up at her and then back to the road before his eyes widened and the car made a sickening collision.

* * *

><p>Eric and Pam stood in the secluded mossy area of the woods impatient and bored. Queen Sophie had summoned him and he had no choice but to oblige any of her requests. There were only two reasons she would ask for them to meet in the woods, one; she wanted to annoy him, and two; she was becoming increasingly paranoid, or a combination of the two. He usually went to these meetings alone but Pam insisted on coming and he found no real reason to deny her. Neither of them were fans of Sophie and he was about fed up with her backhanded dealings.<p>

"Could she have chosen a more dramatic place?" Pam rolled her eyes at the sound of a howl far off.

Eric said nothing. He could almost sense Sophie's presence and in less of a heartbeat she was standing in front of them, fangs bared.

"I'm going to make this quick," she lifted her head royally and glared at them both, "I want you to sell V and bring one hundred percent of the proceeds back to me. After all it will be my blood you'll be selling."

Eric was not surprised, although disgusted.

"And if we are to get caught?" he drawled.

Sophie ran her hands through her fiery locks and gave him a pitying smile.

"If you," she gave Pam a withering look, "Or your child were to get caught then you would face the consequences, of course, my name will never come up. Are we understood?"

Eric's jaw tightened and he could feel Pam's mood shifting quickly.

"We are _very_ unerstood, my Queen."

She smirked and flew away before anything else could be said.

"So now we're pushers. Great," Pam's wry tone broke the dead silence.

"Our Queen must be in deep troubles if she's sanctioning the selling of V," Eric mused.

Pam laid a careless hand on her hip, "Or she's just a crazy bitch."

Before Eric could reply both of their heads turned when they heard a loud crash.

Pam sighed exaggeratedly, "I'm going to go back to the club to enjoy my new snack. I should be able to have _some_ fun tonight."

Eric ignored her blatant disinterest in whatever it is they heard and turned in the opposite direction.

"Follow me," he beckoned.

He knew she had no choice but to follow. Using their vampire speed they followed the sound and came across a car or what used to be a car. It looked like the car ran right into a building. The front was pushed in as if it had hit something enormous and unmoving. More than anything he could smell the blood and there seemed to be a lot of it. His eyes moved around quickly before finding two bodies. The male was a good fifteen feet to the north of the car and the female was laying in a pile of leaves on the side of the road practically hidden by the encasement of the trees.

"Can I finish them off?"

Eric turned to Pam who had her fangs extended and a lustful look in her eye. He could feel a faint heartbeat from both of the humans but they were quickly fading. He moved towards the one closest to him, the male. The man lay sprawled with limbs going in unnatural directions, but he was on his back face up and Eric could more closely observe. He was dark or what would have been described in his day, a moor. The man's face was surprisingly unscathed, too bad the rest of him didn't fare so well. He heard the tapping of Pam's heels on the concrete behind him.

"Is there a point to all this? If I can't have what's left let's at least leave the scene, cops might be on the way."

"My, my, Pam, I had no idea you held such regard for human enforcements."

"There's no way either of these two are gonna make it so why don't we? I'm starving."

He reached inside of the man's left pocket and pulled out a wallet.

"You ate before we came."

"I _started_ to eat before we came and then a call from Ms. High and Mighty came in," Pam traced her fangs with her tongue.

He reached into the other pocket and pulled out a vial. He examined it for a moment and tilted his head in Pam's direction.

"I guess fate is on our side tonight and theirs as well. They won't be dying anytime soon."

Pam's interest was piqued and she sped to his side.

"What is it?" he handed her the vial, "V? You think he's using or selling?"

Eric stood up from his crouched position and headed towards the female.

"Probably both but we'll know for sure when he awakens. Take him to Fangtasia, I'll get the girl. And be quick, they don't have much longer."

Pam wordlessly lifted the man and sped off into the night. Eric did the same with the woman and in less than a minute they were back at the club. He laid the woman down gently and took a good look at her face, it was battered and bruised from the collision and he could not make out how she looked. Her hair was soaked in blood and so were her clothes.

"Give him your blood and I'll give her mines," he gave a wry smile, "I think that would be more appropriate but I doubt if the man would like it."

Pam obediently slit her wrist and forced it to the man's mouth who was mewling and moaning by now.

"Drink up dahling or you'll be six feet under soon," she purred.

Eric noticed something about the woman for the first time and his eyebrows screwed up in confusion. He decided to ignore it for now and bit into his wrist and lifted it to the woman's mouth. He blinked thinking he was seeing things. Her face didn't look as bad as it had a moment ago, as if it was healing on its own. It sounded like her heartbeat was getting stronger too. He pressed his wrist to her mouth and lifted her head back so that his blood would go down, filing the peculiar situation away in his head.

It took some time but they both slowly healed. The man was the first to come out of it, jumping up and backing away from Pam until his back hit a wall. He seemed to be in shock. The woman healed faster than he did but she lay still, apparently, in a deep sleep. Her face was mostly covered in blood but he could see her fine features now. Her ebony skin was smooth and flawless. He curled his fingers to keep them from touching her unnecessarily. Her face looked like it was sculpted and he wouldn't even deny that he was waiting earnestly to glimpse her eyes.

"This is a fair human," he spoke mainly to himself while cradling her head in his hand.

The dark man trembling against the wall broke out of his terror when he spoke and seemed to see the woman for the first time.

"Tara!"

The man rushed towards the woman, he now knew as Tara, and halted when he saw Eric's steely gaze.

"D-d-don't hurt her," the man stammered.

He looked back at the woman who still slept soundly.

"I have no intentions on harming her or you, so calm down and take a seat. I have a business proposition for you."

He picked up the woman and reluctantly laid her on the bar before ripping his eyes away from her. He could practically smell the fear dripping off of the man and hear his erratic heartbeat.

"Are you calm?"

The man nodded quickly. Good, he had no patience for hysterical humans.

"I would ask if she is your mate but judging by your scent that would be pointless," he walked to Pam and held his hand out to which she placed the vial of V in his palm, "There is one question that I am very interested to know," he walked to the man and leaned into his face, "Where did you get this?"

The man was visibly trembling and if he became anymore frightened he wouldn't be surprised if he passed out.

"I-I-I..."

Eric sighed and Pam raced to the man's side putting a perfectly manicured nail to his neck.

"Think before you speak. We don't have the time nor the patience for lies."

"Are you an addict?" he asked.

The man shook his head fervently and Eric tsked.

"That is much worse human. Using V is frowned upon," he paused making sure the man caught every word, "Selling it...is unacceptable."

Tears involuntarily spilled down the man's face and the man's eyes skittered to the woman still asleep on the counter.

"Who is she?" he was curious about what type of relationship the man could have with the woman.

The man seemed to gain a bit of confidence and tried to move in his chair but Pam's finger was still dangerously close to his throat so he stilled himself.

"She ain't got nothing to do with this. She don't know nothing about V. I swear!"

"That's not what I asked. Who is she to you?"

The man crossed his arms and haunched his shoulders as if protecting himself and with trembling lips said, "She my cousin."

Eric glanced back at the woman and sped to her side when he saw her moving. His nonchalant expression hid the anxiousness he felt. He couldn't even explain to himself why he wanted to see this woman's eyes more than he wanted to live another day. He watched her stretch like a kitten and yawn. He leaned over her waiting for that first glimpse and felt something drop out of the bottom of his stomach when her eyes fluttered open lazily before focusing on him. He'd never seen eyes like this before. They were pure onyx and he could imagine them mimicking the deepest depths of the ocean, they seemed to be never ending. He could see the bitter hard edges protecting something much more precious within, much like the woman before him.

* * *

><p>Tara's eyes widened when she saw the pale blond man leaning over her. She didn't know what to think she just acted on instinct and punched him. She gasped when his face didn't move an inch and her hand throbbed like it had hit a wall. Even more shocking was the small smirk that was forming on his face. <em>Where the heck am I?<em>

"Since you are just awakening I will excuse your mistake. Don't let it happen again."

His voice was so devoid of emotion he could have been mentioning the weather.

"Who are you?" she managed to get out in a shaky breath.

Without saying a word he reached under her and lifted her up. Her body became rigid in his arms and she shivered from his cold hands. The tingles that went down her spine made her heat up immediately after and she lowered her head to clear it. Ignoring any unwanted feelings and sensations, she tried to remember the last thing she did and with whom. She remembered being at Merlotte's then leaving with Lafayette. They were in the car and she saw something on the road...

"Lafayette! Where's Lafayette?"

She broke out of the man's grasp and nearly fell over before he grabbed her again. It was then that she noticed she was sitting on top of a bar.

"Tara! I'm okay."

She turned in the direction of Lafayette's voice and saw him sitting in a chair not too far away with some blonde woman hovering over him. Lafayette looked like he was about to pee his pants so, obviously, the situation wasn't good.

"What happened? And who are they?"

The woman gave her a bored look, "We'll be asking the questions, cupcake."

_Cupcake?_ _Who the hell was this and who did she think she was?_ Before she could speak the man beside her walked around the bar and faced her looking like an earthquake wouldn't even disturb him.

"As Sheriff of Bon Temps it seems that you're cousin here is in direct violation of the law."

"I thought Bud Dearborne was the Sheriff," she stated.

The man smiled and she wrapped her arms around herself at the lascivious look he gave her.

"Dearborne may be the human sheriff but I oversee the local vampire laws and your cousin here is a serious offender."

She looked quickly at Lafayette and his face confirmed the man's words. She didn't know if she was more afraid of the fact that they were in the custody of vampires or that Lafayette had done something to piss them off.

"What the hell did you do?" she glared at Lafayette.

"_He_ has been selling V. What have _you_ been doing?"

She blinked in confusion, "Me? I damn sure haven't been selling no V," she turned her attentions to Lafayette momentarily forgetting their predicament due to her irritation, and sighed, "I can't believe you been selling that stuff."

Lafayette didn't say anything he just kept his eyes on the blonde woman.

"Look, whatever he did he's sorry."

The man was in her face in the blink of an eye and she lost her breath for a second. _Whoa_. She knew next to nothing about vampires so the super speed was _really_ throwing her off kilter. She'd never seen anyone move so fast.

"His crime is punishable by death," her mouth fell open in shock, "But I'm giving him a proposition instead."

"You kill people for selling V?" her words came out in a clumsy stammer.

"With pleasure."

She could see the blonde over his shoulder smirking and knew that she was enjoying her and Lafayette's discomfort. She lifted her hands to her head and grimaced when she felt something sticky there. When she pulled her hand away and saw blood she felt panic set in. For the first time she noticed that Lafayette's shirt looked darker than she remembered. She glanced down at her own clothes and saw how drenched in blood they were. She thought back to the last thing she saw. What _had_ she seen? Had they hit something? If so, what, and how did they end up here?

"Did we crash? Did you make us crash?"

"Tara, just don't say nothing," Lafayette warned.

"Yes and no. We were nearby when we heard your car. It's a good thing we were there because you wouldn't have made it otherwise."

She looked at the man incredulously.

"You saved us?"

"Yes, which means you are both now indebted to me."

She swallowed heavily, "What do you want?"

The man's gaze was intense and she blinked focusing on anything but him.

"I want your cousin to sell V for me."

The man turned his body so that he could look at Lafayette whose face seemed to be set in a permanent O.

"I thought you said it was against the law," Lafayette asked confused.

"It is," the man said wryly, "But from now on I will supply you and no one else. You are also to never speak of this or I will make you wish you had died in that car wreck."

Lafayette nodded, he didn't need to be told twice. Tara felt herself growing angry and whenever she was angry fear was not a factor.

"You want my cousin to sell V so that some other group of vampires can find and kill him? Hell no!"

"Tara, shut the hell up!" Lafayette began to pray in his head hoping to God that she didn't get herself and him killed tonight.

The man's eyes were once again trained on her and in the back of her mind she acknowledged how mesmerizing they were. The sea green reminded her of the ocean, although she'd never seen it in person.

"Lafayette, will do whatever I say. He works for me now. As for you," his eyes slowly perused her once again and she felt like he could see all of her hidden places even with clothes on, "You will pay off your debt in another way."

She prayed that he wasn't talking about sleeping with him because if that was the case, he should have left her for dead. She was insulted that he would even suggest it. She guessed men could be pigs whether dead or alive.

"I'm not sleeping with you."

"Who said anything about sleeping?" the man grinned.

"You know what I mean."

"Would you have preferred I left you on the side of the road?"

"With what you're offering? Yes!"

The man blinked and looked surprised. She could tell it was an expression he was not used to wearing. Judging by his demeanor he was used to having his way and apparently thought he ran the world or at least a corner of it. She didn't care if he was a vampire or the Queen of England, he wasn't about to guilt trip nor blackmail her into sleeping with him. She got a ton of horrific images just thinking about sleeping with a vampire.

The man didn't remain speechless for long but he was no longer smiling arrogantly at her, either.

"You and your cousin are free to go. Pam get the keys. I wouldn't want them crashing again on the way home."

The woman walked off and disappeared in a room near the bar. The man was standing so close to her that anytime he moved he brushed slightly against her legs. She wasn't exactly sure if she should make any sudden movements.

She couldn't believe the situation they were in, it was almost unreal, not to mention the fact that they had been in a terrible car wreck and Lafayette no longer had a car. The amount of blood soaking her body also perplexed her. If she lost this much blood why didn't she feel any pain or wounds? She felt like she'd awaken from a deep slumber and actually felt refreshed, which didn't make sense considering the circumstances.

"You said that we almost died but I don't feel any pain," she looked at her hands and arms, "I don't see any wounds either."

The man looked her over once more before replying, "You drank a great deal of my blood."

She blanched.

"You're a liar," she protested.

The man was once again smiling pridefully.

"Lying is pointless and a waste of my time, especially to humans. You drank my blood and we now have a connection. Wherever you are and whatever you are doing I will feel," he pinned her to the bar with his arms and brought his face close to hers, "When I collect my debt, and I always do, you will not be able to resist me."

She bit her lip at his words and clamped her knees together tightly. Why the hell was her body responding to his pig headed comments? Why was it responding to a vampire?

"Kiss my ass."

The man raised a brow.

"I'd love too."

The woman came strutting out of the office just then holding the keys out to the man who only looked at her.

"You will be taking them home. I have business to attend too."

The woman huffed and walked to the entrance swinging the door open.

"Get in the car and don't say anything. I'm nowhere near as nice as Eric."

The man seem to find that funny and chuckled. Eric. Somehow she expected something much more over the top than that. He released her from his pinned position and watched her expectantly. She slid down from the counter and made her way to Lafayette who needed help getting up. He was practically shaking. She held on to his arm as they moved towards the door.

"Tara?" she stopped and turned at the sound of her name and Eric smiled secretively at her, "Sweet dreams."

She said nothing and escaped through the door with Lafayette, taking huge gulps of the outside air. Now they just had to make it home with the woman and they'd be alright.

* * *

><p>Eric kept his gaze on Tara until she disappeared out of the club. She was more than beautiful and more than a little interesting. He would certainly be seeing her sooner rather than later and it wouldn't be too long after that when he would taste her in every way possible.<p>

Pam turned to him before stepping outside.

"Talk about killing two birds with one stone."

She turned to go, "Pamela," she stopped when she heard her full name, "Did you notice anything interesting about the woman?"

She gave him a serious look and nodded. Eric's expression became pensive before saying, "Her blood had no scent."


	2. Chapter 2

Just want to say thank you to all the positive reviews, they are much appreciated. Well, here's ch. 2, hope you all enjoy it, :) 

Tara felt the crunch of the leaves under her feet as she strolled through the woods. The moon illumined the night casting a silvery glow all around. She quickened her pace. The trees seemed never-ending but she knew the destination and started jog. The air was still and hot but she didn't feel a bead of sweat on her body. She felt so exhilarated that for a moment she thought she could fly but instead she increased her pace to full on sprinting. The trees began to thin and a grin broke out on her face when she felt herself drawing closer...to him.

She stopped abruptly when the trees ended and opened out to a lake so vast that it seemed to encompass the world. The moon glared brightly from the reflection of the still lake and she began to take slow deliberate steps to the water. The hard earth beneath her became sand and she stopped when she felt it become damp and the water covered her feet. She felt her skin prickle and her heart began to hammer in her chest. She could not feel any warmth from his body but she would know him a thousand miles off.

She began to shiver and his hands found their way to her arms as he gripped her softly from behind. His thumbs moved in circles against her skin massaging the tension away and stirring the anxiousness in her heart.

"Tara."

His voice was a soft caress on her skin and she tried to turn around but he held her in place. She turned her head to look at him and his face was a blank but his eyes were playful.

"I've been waiting a long time. Where were you?"

"Too many damn trees."

He leaned down and dragged his lips slowly across her shoulders before he reached her neck. He stopped and pressed a soft kiss to the pulse point there and her breathing became ragged. She could practically feel how badly he wanted to taste her, his grip had even become tighter. Her eyes were now lowered but she knew his fangs had popped out.

He took a breath then abruptly turned her around and his lips came crashing down on hers. Before she could blink or move he had her down in the sand and was peeling the long dress from her body. When he completely removed her dress she sighed softly. She moaned when she felt the water lapping around her adding to her pleasure. His mouth and hands were everywhere driving her crazy and she was growing more and more impatient.

"Patience, lover."

He gripped her waist and slid his tongue down her stomach until he met the apex of her thighs. He gave her a long intense look before burying his head between her legs. She threw her head back and clamped her mouth shut to reduce the pleasure she was feeling. When she couldn't hold it any longer she let out a small scream as his tongue moved in and out of her. Her body trembled and she exploded in pleasure.

He lifted up and suddenly he was inside of her. He started at a slow torturous pace that had her moaning his name. She wrapped her legs around him and gripped his back fiercely. He felt so good inside of her. So full. She moved with him in a silent rhythm. The waters began to move with urgency around him and she knew waves were coming in. She ran one hand through his hair marveling at how the blond looked in the moonlight. His thrusts became frenetic as he leaned his head down to nibble on her shoulders. Everything around her became in unison with them and their pleasure. The trees began to sway, the water began to churn violently, and the moon above began to take on a blueish tint.

Just when she felt her body about to capsize again he stopped and everything around them became silent. She stared into his eyes questioningly. He opened his mouth slightly and his fangs popped out, making a scissor sound.

"Allow me."

She began to gyrate her hips and he stilled her with his weight. He shook his head.

"Allow me."

She took a breath and nodded slowly. His eyes seemed to change color for a moment before his mouth opened and he leaned towards her neck. She only hesitated a second before turning her head. She felt the pinpoints of his teeth at her neck and called out his name.

"Eric!"

"Tara. Tara!"

Her eyes popped open to a concerned Lafayette. She quickly looked around her noticing all of the gaudy and loud designs of Lafayette's house. She sighed in relief and closed her eyes for a second to get her heartbeat back in order.

_What. The. Hell. Was. That?_ She'd known a man...vampire for less than a night and she was having erotic dreams about him? Extremely vivid, incredibly real, dreams. She reached up to touch her neck just in case and took a grateful swallow.

"Is you okay?"

She ignored Lafayette for the moment. She needed to calm down. She could feel her panties were drenched and clamped her legs together. How embarrassing.

"They didn't bite you when I wasn't looking, did they?"

She opened her eyes and sat up.

"What?" she stuttered, she still had that dream lingering in her mind.

"Them vamps," Lafayette, explained, "You was moaning and tossin' and turnin'. I thought something was wrong with you," he examined her closely, "Ain't nothin' wrong with you is it?"

"No. I'm straight."

"Whew, good. Cause I wouldn't know how to help your ass if you wasn't."

He plopped down on the end of the couch. She felt herself growing hot and threw the orange afghan off of her legs. Lafayette was usually the one to make her feel better seeing as his crazy life was usually more stable than her own but watching him looking slightly defeated, with no hope, didn't do much to uplift her spirits either.

Their ride home with Pam, the night before, was uneventful and neither had really spoken a word in the car. Even when they got home they didn't say much. They took turns showering and fell out not too long after. They certainly hadn't had time to rehash all of the insanity but she knew now was the time. She still was puzzled over most of the things that happened. The car wreck was still plaguing her normally suspicious mind. Her mind was still a bit fuzzy over what she saw. She knew there was something in the road she just couldn't exactly make out what.

"What the hell happened last night?"

Lafayette sighed, "You was there."

"I understand the vampire part, and that's crazy as hell, but I mean when we crashed. Do you remember?"

Lafayette thought for a moment before his expression became troubled.

"It was something in the road," he said slowly, "It was too dark too see."

She raised her knees up and wrapped her arms around them before resting her chin.

"It wasn't _that_ dark. We saw _something_."

"I don't know what the hell I saw and I don't really _want_ to remember. I got enough shit going on as it is. I got two vampires making me sell V and I don't know what the hell they gone do when they get tired of that."

Homeboy's life did just get a whole lot more messed up but so did hers by extension.

"And I got a vampire expecting me to sleep with him to repay my 'debt'," she spat out, "_And_?"

Lafayette looked at her like she was crazy.

"It is too early in the mornin' for attitude, heffa. We in this together."

She began to shake her head, "I should've just went home and neither one of us would've been in the car when that _thing_ was in the road," she glanced at the digital time on the cable box and saw that it read eleven fifty, "Early in the mornin'? It's almost noon."

Lafayette shrugged, "It's early for me."

She gave him an accusatory stare.

"When was you planning on telling me you been selling V?"

He got up off the coach and tightened his silky lavender robe.

"Never."

She crossed her arms, "And why not?"

He told her damn near everything else.

"Cause I know how you feel about vampires and I wasn't about to open them can of worms."

"Considering what happened last night I would expect you to feel the same way."

There was a loud bang and he walked over to the window to look out of the blinds.

"Garbage man," he said absentmindedly before turning back to her, "Even with what happened last night all vamps not like that."

"So who do you know that's not like that? Who you been getting V from?"

It was obvious he had some dealings with a vamp and she wanted to know when and how this happened. He laid his head back against the door.

"This man. He not like them we met last night though. He real nice...and lonely. He let me have some of his blood."

"He let you have some of his blood for what?" she raised a brow.

"He just be wanting somebody to spend time with. I told you he lonely. Now quit asking questions, damn, your ass should've been a detective. You suspect everybody of everything."

He stomped off to the back and she heard the bathroom door shut a moment later. She ran her hand through her braids. She was still a little tired but she had no intention of dreaming about blond and dangerous again anytime soon. She got up and slid on her jeans that was hanging on the back of the couch. Normally she'd share her problems with Sookie but at the moment she just wanted to forget them. Lafayette's car was now gone so she'd just have to walk.

"I'm taking a walk fey, I'll be back later!" she shouted before leaving.

Good thing she didn't have to worry about vamps in the sunlight. 

* * *

><p>Tara watched Lafayette stare at the door nervously. The sun was quickly sinking and it annoyed her that something that had always been a scenic pleasure would now signify something else.<p>

"You think they'll be coming today?"

Lafayette said nothing but she could tell he was hoping they wouldn't. Somehow she knew she'd be seeing Eric tonight. He seemed like the King of Assholes and would do any and everything possible to irk her.

"Damn! I just remembered," Lafayette jumped off the couch.

"Remembered what?"

"My car."

"What about your car?"

"It's probably still sittin' in the middle of the road. I'm surprised ain't no cops been by here asking questions."

When she'd taken a walk earlier she'd thought of heading back to the spot but decided to come on back. She, too, wondered why no one had came inquiring about the car. Considering the state of their clothes last night the accident had to have been terrible. If Eric and Pam were to be trusted both of them nearly died. If she actually was conscious at the time her near death experience would have been even more unsettling than it was.

"Maybe they ain't found it yet."

She doubted it, though, that road was commonly used. The phone began to ring and Lafayette gave her a look before picking it up.

"Hello? Yeah, hold on." his shoulders were tense then they became relaxed as he handed the phone to her, "It's Sookie."

She took the phone and put it to her ear.

"Sook? Hey."

Sookie's cheerful voice piped in from the other side, "Hey Tara. I was meaning to call you last night but I kinda got distracted."

She knew just _who_ she had gotten distracted with.

"It's okay, things was kind of messed up last night anyway."

"Messed up how?"

She decided to tell Sookie as little as possible until she got the situation straight in her own head, besides, she knew that she would become suspicious about Lafayette's lack of a car over night.

"Me and Lafayette were in a wreck last night and he now has no car."

Sookie gasped, "Tara Mae, why didn't you call me? Did you go to the hospital? How's Lafayette?"

"We're both fine, it's the car that's messed up."

"Well, how did you get home?''

"We hitched," she winced, she hadn't thought that far ahead.

"You sure you're alright? What if you have internal injuries?"

"I'm fine, we're fine. Really. What about you? I know you left with Bill last night."

Sookie was silent for a moment, "How did you know?"

_Really?_

"If it's supposed to be a secret you're doing a lame job at hiding it."

"It's not a secret but I had to practically turn my mind off last night with everyone's opinion of my life," she sighed, "And I know how you feel about it."

She hated that this town was filled with sanctimonious hypocrites but she was even more leery of Bill now because of her own vamp problems.

"I'm not about to do back flips over it but I'm ain't about to put you down for it either. If he makes you happy then I'm happy for you."

"Really? I'm really glad to hear that because I'm inviting him to Gran's for dinner and I wanted you and Jason to be there. Lafayette's welcome too."

The last thing she wanted to do was have dinner with a vampire but she couldn't say no to Sookie.

"Just tell me when and I'll be there."

"Ok," she could feel Sookie beaming through the phone, " And I'll be seeing you tonight, right, or do you need a few days? I could tell Sam to get someone to fill in for you."

"Naw, I'll be alright. I'll see you tonight okay? Bye."

She clicked the phone off and handed it back to Lafayette.

"Sook just invited us to have dinner with her and Bill at Gran's."

Lafayette placed the phone back into the receiver.

"Tell her thanks but I'll sit this one out. I ain't trying to deal with no more vampires."

Tara walked over to the window and stared out into the night. The sun was completely gone now. She knew he was awake and probably headed this way. She tried to ignore the knots in her stomach, but she was almost anticipating seeing him. 

* * *

><p>Sophie was more than pissed. She wanted blood. She wanted to rip each and every limb from their incompetent bodies.<p>

"You _still_ have not located it?" her scream reverberated off of the cemented walls.

The man farthest from her, the human, the one who seemed to have no fear, even in this current situation, spoke.

"The night team searched til dawn and we've been searching all day. We've searched all through this town and even the outskirts. If it's here, it's hiding well."

She walked over to him her face in a permanent scowl. He lowered his eyes and she felt a small satisfaction having gotten some show of obsequiousness out of him.

"And if it's not here? What exactly are you suggesting?"

The man kept his eyes lowered as he spoke, "The more time passes the farther it could go, but I don't think it's gone far. It could be smarter than what we think."

"I'm hearing you talk but you're not saying a damn thing! I want that thing caught and I want it done by tonight and I don't think I have to explain the consequences."

Everyone's heartbeat in the room sped up and even the vampires with no heartbeat showed fear, but not this one. As far as she was concerned, it was the worst type of insult, especially coming from a human.

"We'll do our best."

Sophie's hand quickly encircled his neck nearly cutting off his air supply. The man was struggling to breath but was doing a damn good job of hiding it. Her nails dug into his neck until she drew blood and she relished the sight. His eyes were still lowered and that was the only thing keeping her from completely tearing his head off.

"You are so very lucky that you are over this project because if there ever comes a moment in time where I don't need you, you'd better run...far."

She lifted the man up and threw him across the room. He hit the wall and slid down much to her satisfaction. The man made no sound and slowly got up from the floor. The others in the room made no move to help him and most appeared as if they hadn't seen the display at all.

"All of you remember. If I fall you fall. If I die you die. If someone finds that thing before us not only will they die but so will you. Now get out of my sight."

Everyone began to file out of the room. The man was one of the last to go. His eyes were no longer lowered but they were not looking at her either. The man was handsome and if she was still into males she might have made him a slave of sorts. His eyes were an unusual gray and added an effervescent quality to his dark skin. She only knew that from his picture, he'd never actually looked her directly in the eye. When this was all over and done with she'd enjoy killing him. 

* * *

><p>Tara had been on edge all night. Eric hadn't showed up at Lafayette's so they'd both trudged on to work although neither was in the mood. If she hadn't come, though, it would have only given Sookie more reason to worry and nobody needed to know about their situation. Since it was Friday Merlotte's was more packed than usual. She'd been so busy that there were brief moments where she didn't think about things for a minute or two and then it'd all come crashing back. She'd catch Lafayette's eye every once in a while and he looked just as worried as her.<p>

Sookie had fussed over her when she first picked her and Lafayette up but after practically undergoing a medical examination by her she finally decided that she was well enough to continue working. Sookie could be such a mama bear at times and even though it was one of the things Tara loved about her it was only serving to annoy her tonight.

She couldn't deny that she was looking anxiously at the door every time it opened. She told herself that she wasn't hoping to see him, just waiting to get the inevitable over with. Even more than the situation they were in she couldn't get that dream out of her head. If she closed her eyes for a moment she could still feel the water and the sand beneath her. She half-wondered if he would be as skilled a lover in reality as he was in her dream.

She wondered what he meant when he said that they had a connection now and that he would feel her wherever she was. Or was he just trying to play with her head? She growled in frustration and nearly dropped a glass.

"Hey sweetheart. Why the frown?"

She set the glass down on the counter and ignored the short stocky man before her. He was a regular who liked to come in and flirt with any woman he could find. Usually she'd go tit for tat with him but she wasn't in the mood tonight.

"Why don't you let me get a taste of some of that chocolate. Once you go white everything's alright."

She scoffed and gave the man a dubious look. _Did he really just open his mouth and say that?_ _How corny and whack can you get?_

"Do you want something, Earl, cause if not you need to go bother someone else."

He took a sip of his beer before grinning stupidly at her.

"I just want you."

"Do you know what I'd love to do to you? I'd love to f-"

"I believe the lady asked you nicely to leave her alone."

She looked up and saw Bill looking menacingly at the man. _What the hell does he want?_

Earl barely gave Bill a glance, "This is between me and my chocolate princess over here. Nothing to do with you," he slurred.

"Sir," Bill tapped Earl on the shoulder and when Earl turned to look at him Bill stared intently into his eyes, "I think it's time for you to leave now. You've had too much to drink. Leave Merlotte's."

To her surprise Earl just nodded, got up, and left. She watched him leave with her brows raised. Bill gave her a warm smile before nodding slightly.

"Um, thanks, but that wasn't necessary. Earl is more of an annoyance than a real danger."

Bill glanced at the door that Earl just exited.

"Men like him aren't always harmless."

She just nodded not really knowing what to say. She'd never really had to carry on a conversation with Bill on her own, Sookie was usually around.

"Sookie's in the back, she'll probably be out in a minute."

"Thank you, but I won't be able to see Sookie tonight. Could you tell her that I have to leave urgently on business?"

"Yeah. But, why don't you tell her yourself?"

"I'd rather not, if it's okay with you?"

She lifted a hand carelessly, "No problem with me. I'll tell her."

Bill smiled gratefully at her, "Thank you again and have a good night."

"You too. Goodbye."

Bill left as swiftly and as silently as he came. _Hmm, that was strangely pleasant and civil_. She still didn't trust him, no matter how cordial and gentlemanly he could be.

She decided now was the time for her break regardless if there was no one to replace her. She stepped from behind the bar when she felt someone grab her arm. She turned quickly and nearly elbowed Sam.

"Tara, could you come to my office for a minute?"

She hoped he wasn't about to lecture her on job performance, she was not in the mood.

"Sure."

She followed him towards the back and ignored Arlene's curious stare. Once in his office Sam made a move to shut the door then seemed to think better about it and left it open. She didn't try to sit down, she still fully intended to go on her break.

When he didn't say anything she stared at him expectantly, "What?"

"Sookie told me you and Lafayette were in a bad wreck last night. Are you okay?"

She crossed her arms annoyed.

"Why would she tell you that?"

Sam sat down on the edge of his desk and put his hands in his lap giving her a peculiar look.

"She suggested that I let you and Lafayette off early because you might be feeling more down than you're letting on. She didn't have to suggest anything though, I don't know why you or Lafayette didn't say anything. Being in a car wreck is serious and you haven't even checked yourself out at a hospital or nothing."

She stretched out her arms and slowly turned around.

"Do I look like I need to check into the hospital? Me and Lafayette are okay. I told Sookie the car was worse than we were."

Sam nodded, "Yeah, from what I hear it was totaled, yet you and Lafayette look perfectly fine. Looks like a miracle to me."

She didn't particularly like his tone of voice, it was slightly sarcastic. She also got the feeling that he didn't necessarily believe her story which didn't surprise her, Sam saw through most b.s.

"Yeah, it was a miracle," she said dryly, "Can I go on my break now?"

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, agitated.

"We're friends Tara, why do you always push me away when I show that I give a damn?"

Her expression softened, she knew she was being a bitch, and to Sam of all people.

"I'm sorry. I'm just real tired. I'm not really in the mood for all this tonight."

"Well, if you had told me about your situation, I would have told you not to come in anyway."

"Yeah, but I needed the tips."

"Whatever you need I can give you Tara, all you have to do is ask."

She felt her eyes water at his sincerity. It felt good knowing that someone like Sam cared about her but she would never take advantage of his kindness.

"You know I would never take any money from you."

"Just letting you know that I'm here if you need me. Not everyone's out to get you," he gave her a lopsided boyish smile and she returned the favor feeling almost shy.

"Thanks, I appreciate it."

"No problem," he stood from the desk, "After your break you can go home if you want. You can tell Lafayette he can take the rest of the night off too," he moved towards her and lightly touched her shoulder, "And remember, you can trust me, if there's anything you ever want to talk about, I'm here."

"I know. It goes both ways."

He looked surprised for a moment, "Yeah?"

"Yeah," she took a breath needing to lighten the thick mood that had taken over his small office, "I'm gonna go take my break now."

She scurried out of his office and slipped out the back of the bar. Sometimes Sam could really unnerve her, in a good way. She wished she could go home now but she knew Lafayette wouldn't want too and she didn't want to make Sookie drive them home in the middle of her shift.

She stared up at the moon and her dream came back vividly. She wondered if she'd have another dream about him tonight.

"This must be my lucky night."

She turned to see an even drunker Earl slowly walking towards her, she groaned. _Didn't this drunken fool leave earlier?_ She spun around and began walking back to the door.

"Go home Earl."

She grabbed the door handle and was instantly yanked away. Earl had her gripped tightly and was leaning towards her. She recoiled at his breath and tried to break out of his grip but he was much more stronger than she thought.

"Yeah, I like it when you fight," he loosed one of her arms to try to grope her breasts and she took that opportunity to punch him.

He staggered backwards and tried to catch his balance but was too drunk to do so. He hit the ground hard and Tara thought this was the perfect moment to go back inside. She quickly turned to go, massaging her now sore hand, when she felt his hands on her ankles yanking her. She fell hard on her knees and winced in pain. She tried to catch her breath and she felt his hands pull her across the hard earth. She tried to kick him but he gripped her legs tightly...

"Get off of me, you crazy son of a bitch."

He quickly lifted himself over her and pinned her with his weight. She could feel his erection pressing through his pants and the bile began to rise in her throat.

"The more you struggle the more you turn me on," his voice was gruff and cocky.

His brown eyes were red and deranged. She tried to push him but he had her completely pinned and he began to unbuckle his pants. Panic began to set in and she tried to scream but he backhanded her before covering her mouth with his hand. She struggled frantically against him but he only got more and more excited. She prayed that Lafayette or Sam would come out, that someone would hear her struggling.

_Please God, please don't let him do this!_

He was now trying to get her pants off and she was utterly helpless to do anything. Hot tears of frustration spilled out of her eyes and she could feel her anger mounting soon to eclipse the helplessness that she felt. She felt an unfamiliar rage take over her body as the man continued to violate her.

He had unzipped her jeans and was trying to pull them down when suddenly he was lifted away. She gasped taking huge gulps of air and scooted away. She quickly zipped and buttoned her jeans before getting up. She twirled around her trying to figure out where he went before he fell right out of the sky in front of her. She jumped back and gave a little scream. He looked like he had been picked apart by wolves. He was so bloody she couldn't even recognize him anymore. She turned her face feeling more nauseous than ever.

"Turn around."

She jumped and turned, her hand on her heart. She calmed down, somewhat, when she saw it was Eric but she was still shaky. He had on a black t-shirt and jeans but she could see the blood on his hands and arms.

He stepped towards her and she took a step backwards.

"I won't harm you," he reached out and lightly brushed his fingertips across her face.

Against her will, a tear fell down her face and she quickly brushed it away. She couldn't take the intense scrutiny of his eyes.

"I apologize."

She looked at him, surprised. His face was blank, something she was coming to realize was his normal expression, but his eyes were angry and remorseful all in one.

"What are you apologizing for?"

He seemed to not even understand himself. She doubted a vamp like him ever apologized for anything.

"I should have came sooner but you seem to be a master at blocking your emotions, most especially your fear."

"I don't understand."

He didn't take the time to explain. He cast a resentful glare upon the man on the ground.

"He won't be harming you again."

"Is he dead?"

"Nearly. Someone will come and find him before he takes his last breath. He might be saved in time, but that is not my concern."

She wanted to get as far away from Earl's battered body as she could. She was also resisting the urge to finish him off after what he almost did to her. She shuddered thinking how close she was to being raped, something she never thought would happen.

"You are hurt."

Her face was sore and her knees were scraped.

"I'm fine."

"I could give you some of my blood."

She took another step back.

"I'm not drinking your blood."

"You've already drunk my blood."

"It doesn't count if I wasn't conscious."

He stepped closer to her, "Come with me," his eyes fixed on hers.

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Even after I saved you...again? Your debt appears to be growing."

"You didn't have to do anything," she scoffed, "I ain't no damsel."

"Good, because I'm no white knight," she could hear the slightest hint of irritation in his voice, "Why would you be out in the dark by yourself? Where is your cousin?"

She motioned her head towards the bar.

"He's inside."

"Why was he not watching you?"

"Uh, maybe because I'm an adult and don't need watching."

"Clearly, that is not the case," he raised his hand when she was about to say something else, "Come with me. It is the last time I will ask nicely. Someone is coming outside, they will discover him."

After seeing what he could do she knew it was pointless to try to resist him, so she put her hands in his and he pulled her roughly against him. Before she could take in being so close to him she felt them lift up and suddenly they were rushing through the night. He already had her in a tight grip but she wrapped her arms around him anyway. Her eyes were squeezed shut and she could feel the inertia of moving so fast through the air and couldn't hardly believe that she was actually flying. _What else could vampires do?_

Seconds later she felt her feet touch the ground and she wobbled a bit in his embrace. She still held on to him tightly but quickly let him go when she saw the door to Lafayette's duplex.

"I should've stayed behind. People are gonna wonder what happened to Earl."

The corners of his mouth turned down in distaste.

"Earl? You knew that human? You would concern yourself with him even after what he did?"

Although, she'd let him go he still held on to her and she couldn't move much.

"I don't give a damn about him but I should have explained things before leaving like that."

"If I recall, correctly, you didn't have much say in the matter."

She shifted in his arms not wanting him to let her go and not really understanding why.

"Are you giving me permission to tell everyone you kidnapped me?"

"I have done no such thing."

"But you did...kidnap me."

"If that's how you choose to look at it."

He looked up and seemed to sense something in the air.

"What is it?"

"I have to go."

She felt deflated and tried to mask her disappointment by pulling away but he held her, still, tightly.

"You are very troublesome to me," he lifted her chin up slightly gazed into her eyes, "Look into my eyes Tara."

She stared into his eyes and was once again taken away by their resemblance to the ocean.

"What are you feeling Tara?"

She moved her head slightly, "Why do you wanna know what I'm feeling?"

He blinked and she noticed he looked a bit confused. He also had a hint of a smile on his face.

"Most troublesome indeed. You are becoming quite the paradox," he finally released her from his grip and motioned to the door, "You should go inside now, I'll wait."

She went to the door and unlocked it before turning back to him.

"Thank you...for everything."

He nodded and she quickly slipped inside shutting the door behind her and locking it. He watched the door for a moment before flying off into the night. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hello all, sorry about the delay of this chapter, I was hoping to have it out sooner but there have been so many baby showers and parties I could hardly think straight. Thank you so much for the reviews, they're really encouraging. I really want to take my time with this story so that I don't screw it up, so everything will be revealed slowly in time. Everyone in this story is also a little younger, because Tara is about 21, just in case anyone wondered.

A little over a week had passed since her last encounter with Eric but she couldn't get him off of her mind, not to mention there wasn't a night that went by where she didn't dream about him. She'd almost gotten used to his presence at night and she knew it was safer than the real thing. He had already contacted Lafayette and given him the V to sell which had him even more paranoid than ever.

She tried to figure out why exactly he had even bothered to help her. She had absolutely nothing to offer him and her body was still not an option, no matter how great he was in dream time. Regardless of his reasons she was beyond grateful for his assistance. She honestly believed that Earl would have raped her had he not been stopped. Just thinking about the bastard pissed her off.

Unfortunately, Arlene had found Earl and called an ambulance, he was recovering in ICU. Everyone else thought he had either been beaten or attacked by a pack of wolves, a few had even mentioned vampires being the culprit but no one was really taking that theory seriously, surprisingly. Sam and Lafayette were immediately suspicious and she'd eventually told the latter the truth. Now, Sam, had advised all of them not to go outside unless with a partner. Normally, she'd find that type of rule annoying and be the first to break it but as of late she had no problem following it.

She could still feel Earl's rancid breath and rough touch on her skin. That night she couldn't scrub hard enough to rid herself of his filth, invisible or not. Somehow he'd known that she was in trouble and, if that was the case, she wondered what else he could feel.

"Tara!"

She lifted her head from the bent position it was in when she heard her mother's shrill tone. She had been perusing the wanted columns religiously everyday trying to find anything that would grant her enough money to leave this hell hole she'd never considered a home. She didn't care if she had to go into debt to do it, she was going to find an apartment and she wasn't going to speak a word of it to her mother.

"Yeah?" she sighed as she folded the paper and set her pen down.

Lettie Mae appeared in the kitchen doorway looking surprisingly sober. She had on a long dress that had sunflower designs all over it. Her hair was brushed back and she had a smile on her face. This image in front of her was more terrifying than the crazy one. She had no idea what to expect when Lettie Mae _appeared_ normal.

"I was about to cook dinner. What did you wanna eat?"

She stared at her mother a moment. Her slapping her just the day before was still fresh on her mind, as it always was. She hated the hypocrisy of her persona.

"Nothing, I'm eating at Gran's. They invited me to dinner."

Right away, Lettie Mae frowned.

"I never did like that old white woman. Acting like she your mama and not me. You spend more time over there than you do here."

_Not this argument again_.

"Sookie invited me because she's introducing her boyfriend to her family and she wanted me to be there."

Lettie Mae shook her head.

"No, they just trying to steal you from me. They always trying to steal you from me but I'm the mama! Not them!"

Tara got up from her chair and moved quickly past her trying not to say anything. She'd heard this 'I'm the Mama' spiel her entire life. Gran, social services, distant unknown family members, and even the mailman were always trying to steal her, in Lettie Mae's crooked mind. How she'd wished someone _was_ trying to steal her. She couldn't count the number of times she dreamed of being with another family as a child, particularly Sookie's.

"Ain't nobody trying to steal me. I'm just going over there for dinner."

"Just, don't you forget who your real mama is!" Lettie Mae pointed fiercely at her.

Before she could say anything else she heard the horn outside.

"That's Sookie," she grabbed her purse and jacket and rushed out, "Bye."

She practically ran to the car and got in. Sookie was dressed in a flirty yellow dress and had her hair down with light makeup. She had on a black studded v-neck racer top with blue jeans and black boots. She'd never liked wearing dresses much because she always associated them with pretty girls and it was a rare moment when she felt pretty. Her micros were in a ponytail tied by a black ribbon.

"You look pretty Sook."

Sookie beamed at her, "So do you," she backed out of the gravel driveway and eased down the lane, "How's Lettie Mae?"

She knew Sookie was just being polite. Lettie Mae had been a bitch to Sookie on more than one occasion.

"Same as always, thank God you came when you did."

"You know you're always welcome at Gran's."

"Thanks but I'm looking for my own apartment right now or a duplex or something."

Sookie gave her a surprised smile, "Really? That's great. Promise, you'll let me help decorate?"

Tara laughed, "You can decorate whatever you want too but I have to _get_ the place first."

"Oh, I'm sure you will. You usually do whatever you set your mind on."

These words surprised her, she'd never really seen herself as some go-getter. As far as she was concerned she was completely and utterly failed at this point in time. There was so much she wanted to do and she didn't feel particularly confident enough to get it done, but she'd damn sure try.

"Are you nervous?" she saw how Sookie was gripping the wheel.

"A little. I just hope Gran likes Bill."

"I've never really seen her dislike somebody, even if they are dead. She told you to invite him didn't she?"

Sookie nodded quickly, "Yeah, she said she didn't mind that he was a vampire."

"Then there's nothing to worry about."

When they got to Gran's the sun was just setting and right away she thought of Eric. She wondered if he slept in a coffin or a bed and if at any point in time was he thinking of her. She tried to push him out of her mind and went into the house. Her mouth began to water as she smelled the sweet aroma of Gran's cooking. Ironically, Lettie Mae could throw down when she wanted but she couldn't remember the last time her mother had cooked a thing.

Jason was on the couch leafing through a magazine and looked up at her with a lopsided grin.

"Hey, Tara. Where's Sook?"

She motioned her head towards the door.

"Still outside. I think she's waiting for Bill."

Jason scowled, "I"m waiting to meet Bill too. I need to set some rules."

She sat down on the couch across from him.

"Set some rules? About what? And with who? You _do_ realize that Bill is a vampire?"

"I don't care if he's a sea monster, he's dating my baby sister, so that means I gotta protect her," he thumped his chest for effect, "And since he's not a regular guy I really have to watch out for her."

Tara admired Jason's love for Sookie. She'd been on the receiving end of his big brother attitude many times and it was one of the reasons she'd had a crush on him for so long. Truth be told, she still had a soft spot for Jason; romantically speaking.

"Not that I'm a fan or anything but he doesn't seem as bad as some other vamps and you best believe I'm gonna be right beside you if he hurts her."

Gran came out of the kitchen wearing an apron and an anxious smile.

"Hi Tara."

"Hi Gran," she got up to hug her.

"Where's Sookie and her new beau?"

"Outside, I think."

The front door opened and Sookie strolled in with Bill on her arm. Bill was wearing a casual black suit, white shirt, and black tie. His hair was brushed away from his face and he looked very nervous.

Jason jumped off of the couch and stood in front of Gran puffing his chest out. Sookie positively glowed with her arm wrapped in Bill's and she was happy that Sookie had found some type of joy even if it was with a vamp.

"Gran, this is Bill Compton," she motioned between them, "Bill this is Gran. That's my brother Jason and, of course, you've already met Tara."

Bill moved towards Gran and reached his hand out, "Nice to meet you, ma'am."

Gran grasped his hand with a warm smile, "It's nice to meet you too, Bill. It's amazing, your accent kind of reminds me of my grandfather."

Bill smiled sheepishly at the comment then extended his hand to Jason. Jason crossed his arms and lifted his head.

"Hi. I'm Sookie's brother. Her _big_ brother."

"Jason!" Sookie admonished.

Bill put his hand in his pocket and smiled at Tara, "Nice to see you again, Tara."

"Likewise," she said dryly.

There was an awkward moment before Gran clasped her hands together and said, "Well, why don't we eat. Oh, and Bill, I hope you don't mind, I warmed you up some True Blood."

"I don't mind ma'am. Thank you very much."

They all followed Gran to the kitchen and took available seats at the table. She and Jason on one side, Sookie and Bill on the other, and Gran at the head. In the middle of the table was an assortment of different dishes; roast, mashed potatoes, green beans, homemade macaroni and cheese, some strawberry muffins, and a steaming cup of what appeared to be True Blood. She couldn't wait to dig in.

"This looks so good. I can't wait to eat."

"Me too," Jason didn't sound too enthused and his eyes were fixed on Bill.

"Before we eat, lets all hold hands and say prayer," Gran reached her hand out to Sookie and Jason who were both on her left and right. Jason's other hand clasped hers and she reluctantly reached across the table for Bill's. His cold fingers grasped hers and once again she thought of him. She tried to push the thought away but couldn't help remembering the feel of being in his arms.

"Bow your heads please," Gran's voice brooked no argument and they all obeyed, "Lord thank you for this food that we are about to eat and this beautiful home that we have. Thank you for the family that we have and any new additions now and in the future. Amen," they all repeated the closing.

Tara opened her eyes and lifted her head. Jason already had a plate and was putting a gob of mashed potatoes on it. She knew with Jason around not only was it a possibility she wouldn't get seconds she probably wouldn't get firsts either. She quickly grabbed her own plate and began piling it up.

Mostly only small talk was spoken through dinner while everyone stuffed their faces. Bill politely drank his True Blood and said very little. Sookie had relaxed somewhat but couldn't get that plastered smile off of her face. Jason kept giving Bill the evil eye to which Bill graciously ignored.

Eventually, they all found themselves in the living room. Tara was searching through Gran's collection for something to listen too while the rest of them sat on the couches.

"So how old are you exactly?" Jason had been grilling Bill all night.

"One hundred and seventy-one."

"And you were in the civil war?" Gran asked.

"Yes, ma'am, although there was nothing civil about it. A lot of blood shed, unnecessarily, in my opinion."

Seeing all the Janice Joplin albums Tara cast a suspicious glance at Gran. She could definitely see her being a hippie in the 60's and 70's. She was really interested to learn about the civil war from someone who'd actually experienced it but pride kept her from asking Bill any questions.

"Which side did you fight for?" Gran looked just as curious as her.

Bill glanced quickly at Tara before saying, a bit uncomfortably, "The Confederacy."

She stopped looking through the albums and looked directly at him. So he was a part of the confederacy? She wasn't that surprised but it just added another reason to dislike him. Now it was her turn for questioning.

"What was the other side?" Jason was utterly clueless.

Everyone ignored him.

"So you didn't want the slaves to be freed? Did you own slaves?"

Bill looked directly at Tara, "Yes, I did want the slaves freed and no I didn't own any. Contrary to popular belief, just because you were a confederate didn't mean that you were for the enslavement of Blacks or that you owned any. There were multiple reasons for the civil war, slavery was just one of the issues that came up."

Tara raised a brow, "But many of the confederates _were_ for the enslavement of Blacks."

Bill nodded, "True, but it wasn't as black and white as the history books tell it. Many of us were just defending our land and, yes, some, our lifestyles."

Sookie linked her arm with Bill's, "That was such a long time ago and no one who's experienced war really likes to remember it."

Bill patted her arm, "It's okay Sookie, I can understand why so many would be curious. I'd probably ask the same questions in their position."

"Well, I, for one, would love to talk with you about this more, if you don't mind," Gran stood up, "But right now I have to wash the dishes. Sookie, do you mind helping?"

"Of course not," she got up, "I'll just be in the kitchen," she told Bill.

Sookie and Gran disappeared into the kitchen and Jason leaned back in his seat with his arms crossed. She could tell Gran really liked Bill despite the fact that his heart hadn't beat in over a century.

"Now we can _really_ talk."

"Jason!"

"Yeah, Gran?"

"You can help with the dishes too!"

Jason sighed and got up, "I'll talk to you later."

Tara snickered as Jason went into the kitchen and began sifting through albums once again. She could hear the mumbling and bickering from the kitchen, most of which, she was sure, came from Jason.

"Tara?"

She jumped and dropped a few CD cases when she heard his voice behind her. She bent to pick them up and he helped.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"You did that vampire thing, didn't you?"

They stood up and he handed her the two albums he'd picked up, "If by that you mean the speed, then yes. I sometimes forget how unsettling it can be for you all."

"Was there something you wanted?"

"That man at the bar last week, I believe you said his name was...Earl?"

"Yeaaaahhh?"

_Why was he bringing up Earl?_

"Did you see him after he left the bar that night?"

"Why?" she crossed her arms unconscious to the fact that she looked and sounded defensive.

"I was just wondering if anyone had any idea what happened to him. The sheriff has questioned me a couple of times about it."

Her arms fell to her side in surprise, "Why would he be questioning you?"

He tucked his hands into his pocket, "Some people seem to think that a vampire attacked him and since I'm the only one in the neighborhood, they made the most natural connection. Someone also mentioned my speaking to him that night."

Her mouth opened slightly. She didn't think anyone would seriously make the connection, although she would have. She was no fan of Bill's but she certainly didn't want him accused of something she knew for a fact he didn't do.

"If you're wondering if I told them, I didn't."

"I wasn't wondering but his wounds do concern me."

"You think it could have been a vampire?" she asked as innocently as she could.

He studied her with that brooding look of his, "It's possible," it didn't slip past her that his words were careful. Maybe he knew more than he was letting on.

"If you're wondering if I knew anything about it, I don't," she shrugged, "Earl was just in the wrong place at the wrong time, I guess."

"Perhaps."

For the first time, she realized that Bill trusted her no more than she trusted him, and although she knew it was stupid, she was slightly offended. After all, _he_ was the vampire, not her. She didn't see any reason why he would be distrustful of her. Her phone rang and she reached quickly into her pocket. She saw Lafayette's name on the display and answered it holding a finger up at Bill.

"Hey."

"Hey, are you still at Sookie's?"

"Yeah, but I'm leaving in a minute. Why?"

"You want me to pick you up?"

"You don't have a car, remember?"

"Do you want me to pick you up or not, heffa?"

She rolled her eyes, "I don't care just as long as I get a ride home."

"I'm on my way, bye."

"Bye," she hung up and pocketed her phone, returning to her conversation with Bill, "I wouldn't be too worried about the police they usually can't find the noses on their faces, let alone a culprit. As far as everyone else, vampires are the current scapegoats for the moment. When the dust settles they'll go back to hating the ones they usually do, like Blacks and Muslims."

Bill appeared speechless for a moment, "It's just that...," he cleared his throat, "I know the natural state for humans is fear and I understand many people treat me with trepidation, you included. I can see that you don't really think I'm good enough for Sookie and I'm okay with that, I even expect it, but you have nothing to fear. I would never intentionally hurt Sookie."

"Only unintentionally then?"

"I'm not perfect and despite how long I've been here I have no answers. I can only try my best like the rest of you."

She couldn't really argue with that. She felt conflicted, a part of her held a grudging respect for him and another was too stubborn to admit it. She regarded him warily, "I don't have any answers either, especially about your kind. I'm trying to be okay with this for Sookie's sake but it's not easy."

"I am thankful that you are trying for her sake. I know you're an important part of her life and I would hope that we could get along, for her, at the least."

"Fine by me."

"Truce?" he stretched out his hand.

"We weren't really fighting...but okay."

Just as she was about to shake his hand, as much as she didn't want too, Sookie burst into the room all smiles. They both dropped their hands to their side and created some space between them.

"So, what are two of my favorite people in the world talking about?"

"We were trying to figure out what type of music to listen too. I'm more partial to the Beatles."

Tara raised a brow at how easily he lied or maybe she was just nitpicking.

"I don't think you have to wonder about what to listen too, we should call it a night. I think Gran's tired, she was gardening all day and then she had to cook that big meal."

"Of course, I'll go say good-bye."

As soon as Bill was out of the room Sookie looked worriedly at her.

"What was that all about?"

"What?"

"You and Bill? I wasn't born yesterday, I know you two weren't talking about the Beatles."

"It was nothing, we were actually having a civil conversation. So quit being so suspicious."

Sookie didn't look convinced, "You ready to go home just yet?"

She shook her head, "Lafayette just called and said he was picking me up."

"But he doesn't have a car."

"Exactly. He's probably riding with a friend or something," she heard a horn outside, "Speak of the devil."

She went to give Gran a hug and kiss goodbye. She said goodbye to everyone else and walked outside, hoping it wasn't one of Lafayette's more annoying friends picking her up. She was shocked, to say the least, when she saw only Lafayette in a Cadillac Escalade cheesing like he'd won the lottery. She moved towards the vehicle and walked around it checking it out. It even had spinners. _Whaaa?_

"Get in the car Mrs. Dumbfounded," Lafayette laughed.

She went to the passenger side and climbed into the big truck admiring the interior.

"If I'm Mrs. Dumbfounded then who is Mr.?"

"I am," she stared at him incredulously, "I looked just like you did when I got it."

"This is a rental right?"

Lafayette shook his head, smiling as he put the car in reverse and drove off.

"It's all mine. Got the papers in the glove compartment to prove it."

She opened the glove compartment and saw the title herself with his name on it. She put the papers back.

"What bank did you rob and where's the rest of the money?"

"I ain't rob no bank and I ain't got no money."

"Then how the _hell_ did you get this car?"

Lafayette glanced at her seriously, "Who do we know with money?"

She scoffed, "Nobody," at least no one came to mind.

"Mr. Boss man showed up yesterday and told me this was gone be my new ride."

She stared blankly at him for a few moments.

"Eric? He gave you this?" he nodded, "And you sitting here cheesing like it's all good. He probably got bugs in this car listening to everything you say."

He gave an exasperated sigh, "Like I had a choice. And here _you_ go with that Sherlock Holmes shit. Ain't no damn bugs in this car."

She was pissed off and a little bit jealous. Not only was he buying Lafayette a car so he could have more control over him, therefore practically rendering him his slave, but he obviously had no intention on seeing her again. She couldn't understand, for the life of her, why that bothered her so much. Shouldn't she be happy that he wasn't seeking her out?

"Eric is a asshole."

"Yep," he grinned, "But this car the shit ain't it?"

She tried to keep a serious face but couldn't stop the smile from spreading.

"You know he has you by the balls now."

He shrugged, "He had me by the balls before he gave me this, at least now I'm doing it in style. Ain't none of these hoes touching me now."

She laughed, "You a trip."

His expression sobered, "I gotta go give them this money after I drop you off."

"By yourself? I'm going with you," she put on her seat belt memories of their accident propelling her.

He slowly shook his head gripping the wheel, "I saw how lover boy was all up on you. I'm taking you home."

"I ain't finna let you go to some vampire spot by yourself. They won't hesitate in killing you."

"They ain't gone kill me as long as they got me selling this."

"It's still dangerous," she warned.

If she was honest with herself, almost more than she wanted to look out for Lafayette she wanted to see _him_. Now that she had a good excuse there was no way that she was going to be deterred.

* * *

><p>Eric sat on his throne surveying the dancing crowd before him. Fangtasia was especially packed tonight and he couldn't be more bored or disinterested. Over the last week or so he'd begun to have a waning interest in everything around him and he had no idea as to why. Not that he was overly excited about much of anything but he usually took a sense of pride in watching people flock to something he'd created. He even found himself bored with the usual floozy who he'd always used to scratch his frequent itches.<p>

He had even, for a second, thought that something might be wrong with him, but he immediately dispelled that theory. No, he had a problem, but it was external and came in the form of a woman who puzzled him more than anyone he'd ever met. He certainly wasn't proud of the fact that he couldn't stop thinking about her.

He'd thought of her so much that he was avoiding her. Usually, he would have had anyone in his debt jumping through hoops to entertain and please him. He felt as if he was losing himself in her presence. Human emotions that he thought he hadn't remembered or felt in over a century plagued him in her presence.

He could feel his blood boiling just thinking about that filth trying to violate her. He could smell the depravity on the man a mile away and it literally made him nauseous. He'd heard through the grapevine that the low life had managed to survive his beating. He would have finished him off that night if he hadn't felt the unfamiliar urge to make sure she was okay.

He had no fear that the man would report him he was obviously too drunk to even know what happened. Even still, he had no intentions on letting the man continue his miserable life. He would pay him a visit...and soon. The fact that the man still breathed irked him incessantly.

The mass of people began to part like the red sea and he saw Pam making her way towards him. When a woman failed to move out of the way, quickly, Pam unceremoniously pushed her aside. He could see the woman's mouth opening as she fell but her voice was pretty much muted with the music and cacophony of voices.

"You should be more polite to our customers."

"They can all kiss my sweet ass."

It amused him how little tolerance she had for humans, even less than him.

"What is it?"

She pursed her lips and the corners lifted in amusement, "Your V boy is here with a treat."

He rose from his chair and made his way through the crowd. He'd be glad when he was no longer under Queen Sophie's thumb. He'd already grown tired of how fearful Lafayette was of him, it had only been amusing the first day or so. He'd bought him a car to speed up the process and make things more convenient. Just in case Pam's blood was to fail in some freakish circumstance he had a tracker on the car should he ever try to bolt.

He carelessly knocked a woman's hand away who had the audacity to touch him. He opened the door to his office and quickly entered, shutting the door behind him. When he saw who else was in the room he understood what Pam meant by 'treat'.

With her hair pulled from her face she looked much more innocent which was affecting him unexpectedly. Her eyes were even more unsettling than he remembered. He could feel her heart rate increase and wondered if it was from fear or excitement. He still could not smell her blood and this perplexed him greatly. He'd never encountered a human or any other type of creature who's blood did not give off _some_ aroma, whether sweet or putrid. Yet, still, he could not help himself being utterly intrigued by her.

"Tara," the word was little more than a whisper and far more intoxicating.

She gave a slight shiver and watched him expectantly.

"Uh...Eric?...I got your money," Lafayette cleared his throat.

He blinked slowly but kept his eyes trained on Tara.

"Leave it on my desk."

He could see Lafayette out of the corner of his eye laying a stack of bills on his table.

"You can leave now."

"Come on Tara," Lafayette motioned to her and moved towards the door.

"She can stay."

"I think she should go with me," Lafayette said nervously.

He finally pulled his eyes away from Tara to stare at Lafayette, "Maybe you misunderstood me. Tara _will_ stay. You can go wait in the car. Leave," he retrained his eyes on hers both of them unwavering in their intensity.

Lafayette took such a long time getting to the door that Eric wondered if he'd ever leave and was starting to lose patience. He reached behind him and opened the door himself and shut it soundlessly when he'd finally left the room. He felt relieved. _Finally, just us_.

He began to move towards her and she blinked rapidly as if coming out of a daze.

"I need to go too," she moved towards the door and he grabbed her arm gently.

"Why are you in such a hurry to leave?"

He began to caress her skin with his fingertips loving how warm and smooth she felt.

"We came to give you your money. You got it. It's time to go."

"What do you think of Lafayette's new car?"

She shrugged, "It's a car."

He wasn't fazed at all by her nonchalant response and he could feel her pulse increase under his hand.

"I know you people love big cars."

Her expression soured and she tried to pull out of his grip, "What do you mean you people?"

His mouth twitched as he pulled her closer to him, "People, as in Americans. What did you think I meant?"

"You know what I thought, asshole."

His voice lowered an octave, "Why did you come? I doubt you're interested in your cousin's nefarious affairs," she opened her mouth and he laid a finger against her lips, "Be careful what you say. I can tell when you're lying."

Her mouth closed and he slowly dragged his finger away wanting so badly to kiss her, something he hadn't done in almost a century.

"I didn't want you to take advantage of my cousin."

He raised a brow, "What exactly can you do to prevent me, min sköna? As you are aware, I'm already taking advantage of your cousin, without your consent."

"And I hate you for that."

"Hate is such a powerful word. That's not how you feel at all, is it?"

She tried again, in vain, to pull away and he brought her even closer. His fangs began to protrude at the feel of her hardened nipples grazing his chest but he forced them back and grit his teeth. He wanted her. Badly. More than anything he wanted her to want him. He could smell the arousal pouring from her like perfume but he restrained himself. Somehow he knew a quickie on his desk would not satisfy him of this woman. He wanted the time to truly cherish every inch of her body and make her forget every other man she had known. He would have to wait...to be patient, something he was great at but was having trouble doing around her.

"You think just because you're a vampire you can do whatever you want to people," she tried to sound accusatory but it came out breathless, and she immediately cleared her throat.

"I _can_ do whatever I want to people. Wouldn't you rather I have your cousin work for his freedom as opposed to killing him?"

He watched in fascination as her eyes grew darker, not thinking it possible.

"If you hurt him, I will hunt you down and stake you in your sleep." her voice was calm and confident.

"I've come to expect nothing less from you. As long as he does what he needs to do he will be fine."

She swallowed and his eyes fell on her neck, hungrily, "And what about me?"

"What about you?"

"I doubt you're just willing to let me walk away after you helped me...twice."

He nodded in acquiescence, "True. You need not worry about that now."

She scoffed, "You want me to be miserable wondering when you're gonna come collect? Why don't you tell me now? I'll even help Lafayette if that works."

"No," he was firm, the thought of her out meeting unsavory characters selling V pissed him off, to say the least, "You will remove your debt on my terms."

She shook her head in disgust, "You're a control freak. Just because I owe you doesn't mean you _own_ me."

He smiled softly focusing on her plump lips again, "That's exactly what it means."

She rolled her eyes and laid a hand on his chest to put some distance between them. The feel of her heated palm on his chest caused him to close his eyes briefly. He could feel the spike in her temperature when he felt himself come alive. He knew she could feel him and pulled her closer so he could really enjoy her lithe body close against his. He felt her move slightly against him as if she was starting a rhythm before pulling abruptly away and this time he let her go.

She turned quickly and opened the door, "I meant what I said. I won't hesitate to stake you."

With that she swept out of the room and he felt an abysmal solitude so potent he felt a pain within his chest.

"I will see you soon, min vackra mysterium."

* * *

><p>*min sköna – my beauty<p>

*min vackra mysterium – my beautiful mystery

If any of you are fluent in Swedish and see me make a mistake please do not hesitate to correct me. It's the author's equivalent of walking around with tissue hanging out of their pants, lol, thanks in advance.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello all. Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews it's really nice getting your feedback. Thanks DC for pointing out that mistake, remember guys don't hesitate to tell me if you notice a typo or anything. This chapter was a real struggle for some reason, but I hope you all enjoy anyway. :-)

* * *

><p>Eric awoke from his slumber immediately after the sun set. Sophie was supposed to make a drop-in and he wanted to have her money in his hand so that she would have no reason to prolong her stay. Lafayette, so far, had done his job excellently. It was just as well, if not, he would be obligated to kill him. Killing Lafayette would be of no consequence to him, but there was the problem of Tara. He doubted she'd be happy if he disposed of her cousin.<p>

He hit a switch that unlocked the secret panel leading to his bedroom and exited. He was disgusted with how little action he'd taken to acquiring Tara. His hesitancy was not normal behavior. If he was honest with himself, which he always was, he'd admit that he had no idea how to handle a human who invoked so many emotions in him. If there was one thing he was known for it was his apathy. In all his years he had never dreamed of a woman and he'd rarely given his blood. Somehow, the opposite of giving his blood had taken effect, every time he closed his eyes it was filled with visions of her. He wondered vaguely if she was a witch, it would certainly explain a lot.

"Is Ms. Pampered and Perfect still coming?" Pam yawned walking down the hallway in a pink see through teddy.

"She should be here shortly."

He continued down the long hall until he entered the living room and took a seat on the plush sofa next to the bag filled with Sophie's money. Pam followed behind him while continuously yawning and stretching.

"You can count me out of this meeting. I've had enough of her to last through the year."

"That's too bad, I'm sure she was looking forward to you in that outfit."

"She's gonna get us both a walk in the sun."

"If anything happens I'll be the only one held liable. You knew nothing."

She watched him carefully; slightly taken back, "We're already in this together. Lafayette does have my blood, after all. Besides, I'd rat Sophie out before I let you take the fall."

He sat forward and rested his elbows on his thighs, making sure Pam was paying attention.

"If anyone is to find out about this; the vampire council, the magistrate, etc. You. Knew. Nothing. I am not asking you, Pamela, I am telling you."

She breathed out slowly showing her disagreement but he knew she would obey.

"Since you're playing the martyr now, I guess I have nothing to fear. I do stand to inherit Fangtasia in the event of your death," she drawled.

"I don't recall mentioning a will and if I had, what makes you think you're anywhere in it?" he mouth twitched as he watched the scowl form on her face.

"It's not like anyone else would want that hole in the wall."

He ignored her comment, "I want you to do a background check for me."

Her eyes sparked with interest, "On who? Girlfriend? As loud as his style is I doubt he has any skeletons in his closet."

"Not on him. I want you to bring me as much as you can about his cousin, Tara. Hire a private investigator if necessary."

He already had someone watching her in the day. Ever since the incident at Merlotte's he didn't think it wise to take any unnecessary chances, at least, not until he got what he wanted.

"I gather, this is about her blood? Have you tasted her?"

"Yes," he was more than interested about her blood, although, that was not his motivation, she didn't need to know that, "And no. I have not."

She gave him a knowing smile, "I saw the way you were looking at her. She is rather delectable, isn't she? If you're not interested I most definitely am."

"She is off limits."

Her eyes widened at his statement. He'd never declared any human off limits to her. He glanced away briefly, surprised by his own words.

"What do you think it is?" she cleared her throat uncomfortably.

He raised a brow, "Aren't you more concerned about who or _what_ she is?"

She gave him a quizzical look, "Looks like a human to me. You know what they say, if it walks and talk-"

"Just because she _looks_ human doesn't mean that she is. I'm not saying she is or isn't I just need information," he stood from his seat, "The night we found them she appeared to be healing on her own, that, along with her blood and the fact that she can't be glamoured, has me very curious."

Her eyes widened, "She can't be glamoured...interesting. Either way curiosity killed the cat, and we have enough problems already without having to worry about one human's blood. Or were you planning on feeding from her anytime soon?"

His housekeeper Novella walked into the room and nodded at them both, formally. Her salt and pepper hair was tied back in a prim knot and she wore a bland gray dress that engulfed her petite form. She'd been his housekeeper for the better of twenty-five years and continued to remain loyal. She also served as one of many who were his eyes and ears in the day.

"Novella," he acknowledged.

"I apologize if I'm interrupting anything but there is a call for you. It's Queen Sophie."

He followed Novella out of the living room into the foyer. He picked up the phone off of the end table and spoke into the receiver, "Hello."

"Eric, I won't be dropping by tonight, something came up but I will be sending someone. Have my money ready and on time."

"You couldn't tell Novella this?"

He could hear the disdain dripping in her tone, "I don't relay messages to servants."

"When should I be expecting them?"

"Oh, they should be there any moment."

He didn't trust her at all but he was even more distrustful of her cunning tone.

"Fine," he hung up without saying another word and went back into the living room.

He could feel Sophie's anger miles away and allowed himself a small smile. Pam was standing impatiently where he left her.

"You know I don't like to be left mid conversation."

"That was Sophie, she'll be sending someone else in her place."

"Oh goodie," her eyes rolled upward, "Well, why you're doing that, I'm going to take a nice hot bath and then go get something to eat. I wish you'd break your no human rule, the help excluded, and let me bring a snack or two home," she smiled lewdly, "I'd share."

"When you're through with your bath, skip the snack and go to the junk yard. Make sure girlfriend's car has been totally disposed of."

She sighed dramatically, "I told you it's just a pile of junk amongst a whole lot of other piles of junk. No one will notice."

"I don't like loose ends. Get it done," his voice became hard.

She swiftly left the room without another word then Novella came in.

"You have a guest."

"Bring them in."

Novella nodded and left only to appear moments later with none other than Bill Compton. Eric's mood darkened immediately. _What the hell does Compton have to do with all this?_

"This must be a joke," he said dryly.

Bill didn't look the least bit excited to see him either, not that he gave a damn.

"Let's just make this as short and painless as possible," Bill said with a grimace.

"I wouldn't be me if I did that, would I?"

Bill took a long suffering sigh, "Where is the money?"

Eric made no move to grab the bag behind him and he could see Bill eying it. He had the irresistible urge to find Sophie and snap her pretty little neck. Even better, he wanted to kill her and the useless piece of flesh in front of him. He was the Sheriff and it certainly didn't bode well that a vampire like Compton knew of his hidden ties with the Queen, but at least he now knew of his as well.

"I knew there was a reason you were back in Bon Temps, despite the pathetic excuses you gave," Bill's jaw tightened and Eric welcomed the animosity coming from him, "How long have you been working for Sophie?"

"Probably not as long as you have."

"Tell me you're more than an errand boy."

Bill reached his hand out, "I just need the money, and I'll be on my way."

Eric grabbed the money but made no move to give it to Bill.

"Does your human," he thought for a moment trying to remember her name, "Sookie, know of your dealings?"

He could see Bill trying hard to suppress his fangs and possibly the urge to throttle him. He found it highly amusing that he would even for a second think that he could take him. Even more pathetic than that, was the notion that he was so wrapped up in a human. Having feelings for a human was nothing but a sign of unnecessary weakness and Bill Compton was the weakest vampire he knew.

He'd met the Sookie girl on a routine visit to Compton's house, something that he was obligated to do once a year for protocol. Her blood had been mouth watering but nothing to catch feelings over. He'd later found out, through the grapevine, that she had a useful talent for reading minds, but so far he hadn't had any use for it or her.

"You leave Sookie out of this," Bill's fist clenched.

"Sookie is of no concern of mine...or should she be?" he sighed in disgust.

Bill was always painfully transparent to him, despite his gentlemanly act. It was obvious Sophie wanted his human for her own reasons which is why Bill had attached himself to her. It was also obvious that Sophie wanted her blood in the general populace. Whatever her reasons or Bill's he had to make a move soon or he would be meeting the sun like Pam said.

He threw the bag at Bill and he caught it, "I'm sure it's not lost on you why she did this."

"Nothing's lost on me Compton. You're dismissed."

Bill turned and walked out of the room. He could hear Novella ushering him to the door and moments later, nothing. He turned in the opposite direction and headed towards his bedroom to take a shower. He had a lot of planning and preparation to do _after_he made a visit. He figured the best way to unravel his mystery was to keep her close by and completely at his mercy, he'd deal with the rest later.

* * *

><p>Tara was ecstatic. She'd finally found an apartment that was within her range and it was decent. She also had a job interview and was looking into going to school. With all the craziness going on in her life trying to find a job and apartment was one of the only things still grounding her.<p>

Now she had to find a way to move in without her mother finding out. She was thinking of moving things in gradually instead of all at once. She'd already moved a few things to Lafayette's and he'd agreed to help her move the rest later.

She was at Lafayette's right now, house-sitting because he had a 'client' that he was meeting out of town. They'd argued for an hour about her going with him and she'd allowed him to win the argument only if he called her once every three hours, otherwise she threatened to blow up his phone and come looking for him.

This whole selling V business still put her on edge. She didn't trust Eric and Pam as far as she could throw them. She didn't know if she was just being prejudiced but all vampires seemed sneaky to her. After all, there had to be more to the situation than she and Lafayette knew about. Why would a vampire who, supposedly, hates the fact that humans sell V would commission a human to sell V? None of it made any sense to her and she doubted Eric would clue either one of them in anytime soon.

If she was honest with herself, which she happened to be on occasion, she would admit that one of the reasons she had been trying to distract herself is so that she wouldn't think of him. He'd become a real pain in the ass. She couldn't sleep without thinking about him and she couldn't go that far in the day without thinking of him either. Just thinking about the last time she saw him caused goosebumps to form on her flesh. The way he looked at her with that unbreakable stare made her want to undress then and there for him. She tried real hard not to think of his touch...there was something so possessive and primal in the way that he touched her. She'd never felt anything like it before and it was driving her crazy.

She growled in frustration and headed to the kitchen for a glass of milk. She opened the refrigerator and looked upward in annoyance. Of course, on the night that she was there he didn't have anything in his fridge and she didn't have a car to go to the store either.

She stared at the sparse contents in the fridge for a moment longer hoping something would materialize that she could eat or drink. She sighed and shut the door. She looked through one of her bags she had on the kitchen table and searched around for a book. She had to do something to fight the boredom until she went to work.

Just as she came across the book she wanted the doorbell rang. Once. Usually if it was someone you knew they rang the bell like it was going out of style but strangers always just hit it once. She hoped it wasn't Jehovah's Witnesses or someone asking to support her local councilman. She didn't have the patience or time for either.

She couldn't pretend like she wasn't here, either, because the light was on and whoever it was could probably see her shadow moving around. _Damn_. She went to the door and peeked behind the blinds to see who it was. Her entire body froze when she saw Eric standing on the other side. _What is he doing here?_ He should be able to tell from the driveway that Lafayette wasn't here, so what did he want? She swallowed nervously at the thought that he was there for her. He'd told her, more than once, that he would be collecting from her soon, in who knows what form. She certainly wasn't prepared tonight for this.

She clutched the doorknob tightly in her hand and tried to think of all the vampire movies she'd seen. She wondered if he was allergic to garlic. Even if he was, there wasn't a vegetable or fruit to be found anywhere in the place. Another thing she remembered, mostly from Fright Night, was that they had to be invited in. That had to be the only reason he was ringing the bell she couldn't imagine why he would if he could just stroll in here anytime he wanted.

"Are you gonna stand there all night or will you be opening the door anytime soon?"

His calm, amused, tone had her closing her eyes briefly. She had been dreaming of him since the first night she met him and every time she came across the real thing it seemed more intense than the last.

"What do you want?" she asked rudely, "Lafayette isn't here."

"Lafayette isn't here...but you are."

"You're here for me?" she leaned her head against the door not wanting to miss his next words, "How did you even know I was here?"

"I always know where you are."

His voice seemed to get deeper and she took a shaky breath.

"You might as well leave, cause, I ain't letting you in."

She felt a slight pressure on the door and could tell he'd laid his palm against it.

"Your mouth keeps saying no but your body tells a different story."

Her eyes narrowed, "Oh, and what story is that?"

She could practically feel his smugness from the other side as he spoke, "The story of a stubborn woman who wants someone but refuses to admit it. I told you, I have no time for lies."

"So you came over here for sex? Didn't I already tell _you_ that it ain't happening?" she huffed indignantly.

Her body was responding to his even though the door was a barrier between them. A part of her was screaming to let him in and jump his bones but she staunchly ignored it, for many reasons; one, she still was put off by vampires; two, she didn't know anything about him; three, she didn't feel in control around him. He, without even trying, made her feel things no other man had, and that scared her.

"Do you want me to stand out here all night?"

"No, I don't. I want you to go home, back to your coffin or castle, wherever the hell it is you live."

"You fear me?" his voice was quizzical and a bit surprised.

She was taken aback. She felt like she should be afraid but she wasn't. In fact, against her better judgment, she'd felt safe the few times she'd been near him. Even now she didn't have any real fear for her life.

"I'm not afraid of you."

"Then why is your heart practically beating out of your chest?"

She put her hand over her heart and tried to calm her nerves. She wondered if he had x-ray vision among his many talents. It seemed like minutes passed where neither of them said anything and then the doorbell rang again. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm not opening this door."

"I guess you are afraid, then."

"I am not afraid!"

"Then prove it. Open the door."

She flung open the door before she could second guess herself and raised her chin defiantly at him. His knowing expression pissed her off. She knew he was baiting her but she couldn't resist. She definitely didn't want him to think that she was scared of him in any way because she still planned to stake him, if necessary.

She gave him a quick once over and he started smirking.

"Like what you see?" his eyes traveled slowly over her body, "The feeling is mutual."

She placed her hand on her hip and tilted her head sideways, "Have you proved your point? Can you leave now?"

He watched her expectantly, "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"Hell no."

He sighed, "I have something I want to discuss with you."

She crossed her arms, "We can discuss it right here. Besides, it's not my place, it's Lafayette's and he's not here."

"You are very stubborn," he observed.

"Yeah? You have to be in this shitty world and I know you can't come in unless invited."

"Really?"

Before she could blink he grabbed her and moved quickly inside, shutting the door behind him. He set her down but took his sweet time letting her go. It didn't even feel like she had time to breathe in between and certainly not after he grabbed her. She wished he would quit doing that because every time it became harder to resist him.

She quickly stepped back giving herself some space, "I thought I had to invite you in?"

"You do, but girlfriend has already done that."

Of course he had. She had no idea why she didn't think of that.

"Girlfriend?"

He shrugged, "Pam's nickname."

She moved closer to the couch and suddenly felt claustrophobic in the small area. Eric towering over her seemed to take up all the available space.

"To anyone else I'd offer something to eat or drink but since it's you..."

"I thought southerners were known for their hospitality."

"It's hard for me to be hospitable to a vampire like you."

He watched her intently, "Oh, and what other vampires are benefiting from your hospitality?"

There was an edge to his voice almost as if he disapproved of the idea, which was preposterous to her.

"I'm not even gonna answer that so why don't you go ahead and tell me what you came over here for."

He took a seat on the couch making himself comfortable, _like it was his house_. She resisted the urge to throw a pillow at his face.

"I've come to give you an ultimatum."

"I don't like ultimatums."

He ignored her and kept on talking, "I want you to come work for me," her mouth dropped open, "You will also live with me in my home. I will provide you with transportation, clothes, food, and anything else you need."

It took her a moment before she could speak again but when she did she was pissed off.

"What? Are you serious? Now, the working for you part, I might consider. _Might_. The living with you part is a triple hell no."

He didn't look the least bit perturbed by her outburst and it pissed her off even more.

"There is a reason ultimatums are ultimatums. You don't get a choice."

She balled her fists. The only thing keeping her from hitting him was the fact that she knew it wouldn't affect him at all, but she still wanted too. She'd always used the art of arguing to get her point across or to have her way and this was the perfect opportunity. She sucked in her anger and tried to calm down.

"What job did you want me to do, something at your club?"

"No. You will not be working at Fangtasia but you will be handling the books."

"What if I'm horrible at accounting?"

"You have a very analytical mind. I doubt you'll be horrible at numbers."

She was very good with numbers but he didn't need to know that. Matter of fact, if he wanted her to be his accountant so bad she wouldn't mind screwing up some numbers for him. She started to smile, at the thought, then quickly caught herself.

"I'm not living with you. I just found an apartment and - "

"You mean the one on Burbank Street; one bedroom, one bath, great view? I own it and you're welcome to it _after_ you pay off your debt."

She felt hopelessly confined. She felt like he'd made all the strategic movies to trap her so she would have no choice but to do his bidding. She and Lafayette might as well wear shackles and iron on their necks.

"You are a cold, dead, low-down, arrogant, _evil_, misogynistic, inconsiderate, bloodsucking, asshole!"

He smiled. He actually smiled. She was so stunned that she, momentarily, forgot what she was angry about. His eyes lit up in a way that she'd never seen.

"Thank you for that long-winded compliment. Do you want to move in tonight or in the morning?"

"Do I have a choice?" she grit out.

He looked as if he was seriously thinking about the question then said, "Not unless you want me to make it for you. My choice, you come tonight. I'm guessing yours will be in the morning when you have the opportunity to stake me."

"I'm serious about that," she placed her hands on her hips.

"I'm sure you are," he rose from the couch and came towards her, "Make your decision now, min sköna."

She couldn't believe this b.s., move in now or wait a few more hours, like that was a choice. Of course, he already knew what her choice was and it annoyed her immensely. _Jackass_.

"You already know what my decision is."

"Someone will come by your house in the morning, then. You won't have to lift a finger."

He continued to watch her silently and she was becoming uncomfortable under his gaze.

"What? Are you expecting a thank you?" she asked incredulously, "You'll be waiting a long time if you are."

"Tomorrow a man by the name of Luther will come to assist you. When you get to my home a woman by the name of Novella will welcome you. They will handle and take care of anything that you may need."

She just remembered her mother. If some strange man came trying to move her stuff out she'd go absolutely berserk.

"I'm gonna assume you know where I live."

He nodded, "Of course."

"I don't think you should send your friend Luther to my house. Let me and Lafayette move my stuff."

He moved closer to her, "Luther has already been instructed to handle this."

The thought that he had already planned this all out was just pissing her off again, "Since you already have everything under control why did you even come over here?"

"I thought you should know," he said as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

She tilted her head in confusion at him. He was a walking talking anomaly. She'd never seen anyone so self-assured and arrogant. It was truly amazing. He tilted his head as well mimicking her movement.

She lifted her head back up, shaking it, "I can handle moving on my own."

"Is there something you're not telling me, min sköna? Are you trying to get away from me?"

She gave a half laugh, "Hell yeah, there's something I'm not telling you. There's a lot I'm not telling you because I don't know you and I know enough by now to know; trying to get away from you would be pointless."

"Then what is the problem?"

"Other than the obvious?" she shook her head, "Nothing. It's just my mama...she'll be upset if she sees I'm moving out...unexpectedly."

He seemed to consider that bit of information for a moment before saying, "I will handle it. She'll be more than happy to let you go in the morning."

She watched him suspiciously, "How the hell do you expect to do that? You definitely don't know her if you think you can just convince her to be okay with me moving out."

"She will be taken care of, unless she is as confounding as you are. We will see," he glanced at the door, "Now it is time for me to go."

He walked to the door and opened it before turning to look at her. She watched him expectantly wondering what else he was gonna surprise her with. She was absolutely shocked when he moved quickly back towards her and pulled her into his arms. Her mouth opened to speak but her words were lost as he kissed her.

One of his hands moved from her waist to cup her face gently. She wanted to slap him, _knew_ she should but...it felt too damn good. He was more than an expert with his mouth and tongue, he was a master. She roped one of her arms around his neck to pull him closer. She felt like her body was being worked into a frenzy and he was barely even touching her.

His kiss was passionate and urgent stealing all of her breath. She could feel his arousal too and she began grinding on him trying to find some release from all of this pent up lust. She heard a clicking sound and he pulled away from her quickly with his head lowered. His grip on her had tightened as if he was trying to control himself but was slowly losing the battle.

She gasped for air as she asked, "What's wrong?"

"I have to go."

She pulled herself closer to him not wanting him to leave and not really understanding why.

"You have to go _now_?" she whispered.

He lifted his head and he looked positively dangerous. His lips quivered and she could see the points of his fangs slowly disappearing. His expression was ravenous and she wondered why he didn't just take what he wanted since he had no problem showing his dominance any other time.

"I _need_ to go," his voice was all bass.

He let her go and quickly sped out of the door. She blinked and took a breath trying to get her bearings. _What was that?_ She bit her lip still tasting him on her.

"I have serious problems," she said to herself.

She jumped and screamed when she saw something coming through the door but calmed down when she saw it was Lafayette. Lafayette looked at her like she was crazy.

"Girl, what the hell is you screaming for?"

She waved her hand at him, "I don't know."

He shut the door behind him and threw his keys on the kitchen table, while taking off his coat.

"Am I tripping or did I just see Boss Man fly out of my house?"

She fell down onto the couch suddenly exhausted.

"It was him."

"What did he want?"

She wrapped her arms around herself, "He wants me to work for him and live in his house."

"Uh...come again? He want you to do what?"

"I ain't repeating it," she said tiredly.

"What about that apartment you was getting?"

"He owns it. He said I can get it after I pay off my debt."

"Ain't that some shit," he shook his head and started taking off his earrings while studying her closely, "But that don't explain why you look all flustered just like you was when we left his club that night," he gave her an admonishing look, "Please don't tell me you sleeping with that man."

"Do I look like I'm sleeping with him?"

He looked her over, "Yeah."

"I _ain't _sleeping with him."

"But you finna live with him? Y'all act like y'all can't keep your clothes on when other people in the room, what you think gone happen when you alone with him?"

She hadn't thought about that yet. She'd barely had time to think about anything, it'd all happened so fast. She'd cross that bridge when she got to it, tomorrow morning.

"I haven't even had time to think about all this."

"When you supposed to be moving in with him?"

"In the morning."

He raised his brows in shock, "The morning?" he shook his head and started walking to the back, "I done had enough crazy shit for the day. I need a break."

She watched him disappear to the back. She ran her tongue over her mouth and closed her eyes trying to remember every moment of his mouth on hers. She felt like a traitor. She had sworn off vampires the second they outed themselves and here she was looking forward to jumping one's bones. It was not her finest hour.


	5. Chapter 5

Here's a double chapter for ya. Hope you all enjoy. The reviews you give are so encouraging they really help give me the drive to keep writing. Thank you DC again for pointing that out, I loled too when I saw that (imagine LaFayette throwing some kids on a table, lol). Once again, don't hesitate with your honesty it's much appreciated. 

* * *

><p>Eric pushed open the door to room six-eighty-six and moved quickly inside. After just leaving Tara it became even more imperative to do what he should have done that night. He studied the man before him. The man's face was unrecognizable, much to his satisfaction.<p>

He'd left a trail of glamoured nurses, doctors, receptionists, and janitors to get in here and had avoided security cameras. Under normal circumstances he would have had someone else take care of this cretin but he wanted to handle this matter himself. He could hear the faint beating of his heart and wanted to reach inside of his chest and rip it out but that would cause too much suspicion.

"Earl?" he spoke calmly belying the anxiousness growing in his gut.

The name felt like vomit on his tongue and he restrained himself from doing any unnecessary damage. Earl's eyes flickered and he waited patiently for them to open fully, when they did they focused on Eric. His face was a mixture of flesh and gashes. His eyelids were little more than slits of skin now. His eyes were bloodshot but watched Eric steadily.

He stared into Earl's eyes, "Do you remember me?"

The small movement Earl made with his head was barely visible but Eric was watching him closely enough to catch it.

"You may not remember me but you do remember what happened before you came here, don't you?"

He watched Earl's eyes lose focus momentarily as he relived his last moments as a physically intact man. He could see the slightest flicker of remorse in his eyes but it did not move Eric's heart, in fact, it hardened it.

"Tara Thornton."

Earl's body began to move slightly and he had no idea what message he was trying to convey nor did he care. Normally he would have glamoured the human by now and killed them but he wanted Earl to know why he was dying. He wanted him to know why he was even in the hospital to begin with. He propped one hand on the bed rail and leaned over him.

"Yes. You do remember," he studied Earl's sickened face, "How many? You're used to forcing yourself on women, aren't you?"

His voice had not changed tone nor tenor but his eyes were harder than granite. If anyone had walked in at that moment they would have thought that he was soothing the man and putting him at ease. He tried not to grip the bed rail too tight or else he'd break it. He loosened his hold but kept his gaze on Earl's face.

"I should have ripped your throat out," when Earl's eyes widened and his heart beat increased Eric nodded his head, "Yes. I did this to you and now I'm going to finish what I started."

Earl's body began to move and shake. His arms was reaching slowly for the nurses button but Eric grabbed his arm with lightning speed and bared his teeth. At the sight of his fangs Earl became completely still, his heart even skipped a beat.

"That's not very wise Earl but you're not a very wise man," he released his arm and pulled a hypodermic needle from his pocket, "You went after the wrong woman, this time. Your last time."

He removed the cap from the needle and held it out to Earl. He watched Earl's eyes stare fixedly at the needle before looking back at him.

"In a moment, you are going to take this needle and pump your veins full of air. You will continue to pump your veins full of air until it is enough to put you down like the dog you are. You will die slowly and painfully of your own doing. You will feel every bit of it and you will know that you and you alone are responsible for your death," he leaned down and spoke into what was left of his right ear, "Humans mean nothing to me but I am going to enjoy watching you die," he paused as his next words seemed to have a life of their own, "For Tara, I wish I could kill you again and again. For _her_."

Earl's face began to shake violently and Eric pulled away. He stared into Earl's eyes and watched them take on a glazed effect. He directed Earl to his death calmly his expression never changing. As Earl's body began to spasm he watched coldly thinking; _for Tara_. 

* * *

><p>Sophie's anger had become common and rooted, lately, it was the only emotion she felt. Things were not going the way she wanted them too. There had been no progress in their search party. They were all no more than slaves now with no lives. She'd had them scour the entire town and the surrounding towns to no avail.<p>

She'd invested too much time and money for her to leave things as they were and if anyone in the High Council found out there was a good possibility that she would be quickly done away with. For some reason, none of that irked her as much as Israel Thomas. He'd still to yet lay his gray eyes upon her and only acknowledged her in passing or when she addressed him. He was always painfully polite and quiet. She always felt as if he was keeping things from her but she had no clue as to what.

At the moment, she sat at the head of a round table watching him closely. His head was bent over a stack of files, tedious research the team had done over the past three years. The others at the table were going over similar papers trying to find something or another that they'd missed, which didn't make any sense at all to her. What they hoped to gain from paper they'd written themselves was lost on her.

She tapped the table impatiently with her manicured nails waiting for an update that would shed some light on the situation.

"Aren't you all scientists?" they all stopped and looked at her, except for him.

A few of them nodded their heads and said yes the others watched her warily.

"Then what is taking so long? Why can't you find the damn thing?"

A pale man with red hair by the name of Greg Housam cleared his throat nervously before speaking, "We need to go over the tests we did to try to see what we miscalculated or if there was some other behavior we weren't aware of."

She lifted a perfectly arched brow, "If you weren't aware of it why do you think it would be in your recordings?"

He said nothing and began looking to the others for support. No one heeded him and he began shuffling papers with his hand, distractedly.

She rolled her eyes and stared at the only one still going through papers, "_Israel_?"

He lifted his head but said nothing. His eyes were focused somewhere behind her and she gritted her teeth. He casually laid the paper he'd been looking at to the side.

"I think we should involve more people," his smooth baritone sounded non-committal, as if it wouldn't matter to him either way.

Before she could open her mouth to admonish him another woman, a vamp, with wide blue eyes and curly brown hair spoke up.

"That's out of the question, Israel. If any of us are implicated we'll be crucified by the public, not to mention the government, and various other groups."

An older man who was balding and reeked of cigarette smoke shook his head, "I don't agree with Morgan on anything but she's right. No one else needs to know about this."

She watched with interest as Israel's face took on a look of disgust while surveying everyone else in the room.

"Do you not understand how dangerous this can be? OD is strong and amped up from vamp blood. We saw what it could do here. What do you think it's gonna do out there?" his right hand balled into a fist on the table, "It's already out of our hands."

Sophie smiled sardonically at him, "The blood's probably worn off by now."

"And if it hasn't?" he asked coolly.

She flipped the hair out of her face to glare at him intensely, "Are you afraid for a few human's lives? If you cared so much about your own kind why did you join this project?"

His expression didn't change but he locked eyes with her briefly and for a second they seemed to change color. Her eyes narrowed. She made a mental note to do a more extensive background check on him later.

"I'm not concerned with..my own kind. If a human finds it they're gonna alert the authorities, the authorities are gonna alert the government. The government is gonna swoop in and do what they do best. They'll hush it up and continue their own little research and we'll have nothing," his eyes lowered to the table, "Unless, you want to start all over, that's three more years we don't have."

She hated that he was right but she wasn't going to involve anyone just yet. She smiled showing her fangs.

"There's only so long it can go without food. It'll turn up. We just need to be there when it does."

It was the only choice she had or the High Council would kill them all. 

* * *

><p>Tara sat behind the bar leafing through a magazine but not really seeing its contents. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't concentrate on anything tonight. Just a few hours before Eric had turned her world upside down by declaring her his employee and roommate...and that kiss. Truth be told, it was the kiss that she kept thinking about, more than anything. If she was ready to jump into bed with him from one small kiss she had no idea how she was supposed to resist him in his house. That was probably the plan all along; get her where he wanted her, on his terms, then pounce. She didn't care how bad she wanted it or how good he looked she was not about to sleep with him, she'd handcuff herself if she had too. She groaned, now she had an image of handcuffs and them in bed.<p>

A man came in with a green fisher's hat and she immediately thought of Earl. She held her stomach as a wave of nausea came over her. Anytime thoughts of Earl came she'd quickly suppress it and this time was no different. She immediately thought of something more pleasant and her head was filled with thoughts of Eric from her dreams and the kiss from earlier.

She flipped another page of the magazine trying to will all of her thoughts away. She felt someone watching her and looked up at Sookie's concerned face from the other side of the bar.

"It's been a slow night hasn't it? I'm practically falling asleep on my feet."

She nodded absentmindedly at Sookie's words.

"Hello? Earth to Tara," Sookie waved her hand in Tara's face, "Where are you? You've been out of it all night."

She thought about whether or not to tell Sookie about her situation but decided against it. She didn't want to go into her trials and tribulations in a bar and she wasn't in the mood anyway.

She sighed, "My mind's just been all over the place, lately."

"You still looking for a apartment?"

She flipped a page real hard, almost tearing it, "Nope. I found a place but it's not in my budget right now."

Sookie's face fell then brightened again, "Keep trying, I'm sure you'll find it. Remember, you said I can decorate," she glanced over her shoulder, "Looks like _someone's_ finally decided what they wanted to order."

Sookie walked off and Tara continued flipping through the pages. Usually, she couldn't wait to closing but she wanted tonight to last for several reasons. In the morning her entire life would change and anyone on the outside looking in would say it was for the worse. She had no idea what to expect and it had her stomach in knots.

She glanced at the clock on the far wall and saw there was about an hour left til closing. She gripped the counter and took a long slow breath.

"Tara?"

She glanced up when she heard Sam's soothing voice.

"Yeah?"

"You okay?"

"Umhm," she nodded not trusting herself to speak at the moment.

He walked around the bar to stand next to her.

"You haven't really been the same since you had that accident, maybe you should have went on to the hospital."

"I am _fine_, there's nothing wrong with me," she said exasperatedly.

He held up his hands, "Okay, don't bite my head off."

She gave him an apologetic look, "I'm sorry," she forced a small smile, "I haven't seen you mooning after Sookie lately. Have you decided to give up?"

He looked quickly in Sookie's direction before turning back to her.

"Nice way to change the subject," she shrugged, "No, it's just that I'm backing off. The more I tried to show her that Compton was wrong for her the more she seemed to cling to him."

She leaned both of her elbows on the counter, her nerves slowly slipping away, "I could have told you that, Einstein."

"Yeah, well, I heard about the Guess Who's Coming to Dinner episode."

"From who?"

"Arlene," they both said at the same time and laughed.

Tara's laugh still had a bit of a nervous ring to it bu she began to relax a little more.

"So, you've warmed up to him?"

It was obvious he was fishing for any type of information he could get.

"He's a vamp. What else is there to say? I don't trust any of 'em as far as I can see 'em."

Sam leaned on the counter, as well, and turned his head towards her.

"Considering how vocal you've been about them I'm surprised you went."

"Sookie asked," she explained poorly, "What was I gonna do, say no?"

Sam nodded as if that was the only logical conclusion, "The Tara I know would, hell, I can't even imagine you sitting at the same table as him."

She thought for a moment about his words. She couldn't imagine herself a few weeks ago sitting at the same table as Bill, even if Sookie asked. She felt like she was changing and was powerless to stop it. There was just so much going on and so little time to process it all, she didn't even know where to begin.

The scariest thing of all was she didn't know if she was warming up to vamps or if she was warming up to Eric. It felt like the latter but for the time being she'd just pretend it was the former. How could she ever explain warming up to someone who had made her and Lafayette indentured servants? She should hate his guts and be proud of it, regardless of the fact that he saved her life twice. If he had done it out of the goodness of his heart, maybe, but since he didn't have a working heart his good deeds were null and void.

She broke out of her thoughts and tried to find a reasonable response, "It's not like I enjoyed it."

Sam sighed, "It just seems like everyone's jumping on the vamp train and I'm not convinced."

If he only knew about her situation with Eric, he'd probably feel betrayed.

"I'm not on any train right now. I'm just trying to survive."

He gave her an inquisitive look, "Interesting choice of words."

She didn't like Sam being suspicious of her but she didn't like lying, unnecessarily, to him either.

She just hoped he kept his inquiries to himself.

"What are you trying to survive from?" he asked after moments passed where she said nothing.

"Life."

"Life?" he didn't look or sound convinced in the least, "I guess I can understand that."

She hated when he looked at her like that, like he could see through all the lies and her insecurities. His eyes were always filled with such warmth and understanding. She had no idea why Sookie refused to see what was right in front of her. Sam was one of the best men she knew, if not _the_ best.

"You ain't gotta worry about me Sam. If there's anything I know how to do, it's survive."

"Speaking of surviving, I heard you were looking for an apartment."

"Arlene again?"

He chuckled, "No, Sookie. And before you get upset she only told me cause she thought you might, eventually, need help moving."

"I doubt I'll need help moving for a long time."

"Well, just in case," he offered then cleared his throat, "Uh...the reason I came over here was to ask if you wanted to go with me to the hospital."

She quickly grew agitated, "Didn't I tell you I didn't need to see a doctor?"

He straightened up, "No, not for you. I wanted to visit Earl, I haven't had a chance to since that first night."

She raised her brows in surprise, "What were you gonna visit him for?"

"He did get, practically, mauled to death in front of my bar, I think it's only respectful if I pay him a visit or two."

_Okay, that made sense but what the hell did he want her to go for?_A thousand horses couldn't drag her to the hospital to see Earl. She was afraid of what she might do if she saw him.

"Yeah, that was crazy. Do the police know what happened," she asked remembering her conversation with Bill.

"As far as I can see it's an unsolved mystery. Bud doesn't really know what to make of anything and he's been asking around."

They still weren't allowed outside without a chaperone, which she was really starting to become annoyed by.

"What did you want me there for?"

"Earl was always right here at the bar, so I thought, you might be concerned about how he's doing."

He was giving her that look again.

"I am...concerned," she swallowed the bile rising in her throat, "I just don't like hospitals, they creep me out."

He nodded his head very slowly as if he was trying to make himself buy her lie despite the war within him to do the contrary, "If you change your mind, I'm going in the morning, around ten."

"Okay."

He went off and disappeared into the back, moments later she heard him saying something to Lafayette. Her mind was already drifting away. 

* * *

><p>Eric knocked patiently on the chipped wood door, the paint had disintegrated years ago. The entire property looked as if it had been abandoned long ago and he couldn't imagine anyone living on the premises, let alone Tara. It wasn't long before the door opened to a woman who was clearly drunk and holding her crutch in her hand.<p>

The woman didn't resemble Tara at all to him, in physicality or spirituality. Her features seemed to be built to withstand weakness of the flesh whereas Tara's was built for strength and endurance. He'd heard about how her mother, Lettie Mae, was drunk, more often than naught but it was a different thing entirely to witness it first hand.

Her eyes were so glazed over from the hard liquor that she could barely concentrate on his form. He could smell the scent of her blood immediately rendering her unlike Tara in that sense. Weak-willed humans were the easiest to glamour, so easy, in fact, that simple manipulation usually did the job.

"Who the hell are you?"

He stared into her brown eyes, so unlike Tara's, and spoke, "I am Eric Northman, invite me in."

Her eyes suddenly became clear and dazed, "You may come in Eric Northman."

He stepped in and surveyed the tiny house. He was tempted to go around the house and see just where Tara came from, but this visit was supposed to be quick.

"Movers will come in the morning for Tara's things," he explained, "You will cooperate and smile and tell them where everything is. You will not hinder them nor try to stop them in any way. Are we clear?"

She nodded her eyes vacant now, "Is Tara moving out?"

"Yes, she is. She will be staying with me now. She will be safe and well provided for."

She said nothing more and he took the opportunity to look around him. He noticed a picture sitting on an end table and went over to it. He picked the picture up and studied it. It was a picture of a young Tara with a blue dress on and blue ribbons in her hair. She was smiling but it looked strained for a little girl. He noticed her eyes were sad, even then. He studied the picture for a few more moments before quickly putting it down.

"Have you been a good mother, Lettie Mae?"

"No."

She didn't elaborate and for that he was glad. He ignored the feelings rolling over him at the thought of the childhood Tara had.

"Tara is in my custody now."

"Yours?"

"_Mine_," he stressed, "You are not to harm her mentally or physically."

She nodded absently and he, growing tired of her presence, decided to leave. He took one more glance at the picture of Tara before quickly exiting. So far the night had been long and he had a lot of things to do at Fangtasia before he went underground. The next time he awakened it would be to her, in his home. 

* * *

><p>Tara had managed to close her eyes for only an hour when she heard someone knocking at the door. She sat up quickly and threw the blanket off of her. She touched her hair self-consciously before jumping up and going to the door before Lafayette heard it.<p>

"Who is it?"

"Luther Vandross," the voice replied.

Her eyes widened before she flung the door open. A muscular black man stood on the other side and she stared at him incredulously.

"Come again?"

He gave her a wide toothy smile, "It's Luther Vand_roth_. People hear me and their minds fill in the rest."

She smiled, reluctantly, "Can you blow like Luther?"

He shook his head, "Not a tune."

She held the door open for him, "Eric sent you, right?"

"Yes," he stepped inside and the glare of the sun came in, full blast, "Do you have any boxes here?"

She motioned to the edge of the wall, "There's a few bags but that's all."

He went to the wall and picked up all five bags as if they were nothing. He said, "excuse me," and moved past her as he went back outside. She threw on her shoes and grabbed her jacket. She didn't know why she was so nervous, it wasn't like she'd be seeing him when she got there.

Lafayette came out of his room looking at her up and down, "I know you wasn't just gone leave without saying good-bye."

"No. I didn't want to wake you up just yet, though."

He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms, "You want me to come with you?"

She shook her head, "Not a good idea."

Luther strode back inside and Lafayette straightened up giving a low whistle. Luther watched Lafayette stone-faced.

She cleared her throat, "Uh, Luther this is my cousin Lafayette. Lafayette this is Luther."

They shook hands, although it seemed reluctant on Luther's part.

"Sexy Luther," Lafayette grinned.

Luther quickly pulled his hand back and turned to Tara, "Are you ready to go?"

She looked around the room but could find nothing else she need, "Yeah, I'm ready."

He cast a sidelong glance at Lafayette, "Is he...coming too?"

"No, it's just me."

He nodded at Lafayette then addressed her, "I'll be in the car."

Once Luther was gone Lafayette started fanning himself, "Is everything looking up for you cause it's certainly looking up for me. Who was that?"

"I don't know, somebody that works for Eric."

"Mm, with a body like that..."

"Boy, just give me a hug good-bye, with your crazy self," she held her arms open and he went into them hugging her tightly.

He kissed her on the side of her cheek and gave her another squeeze before pulling away, "Don't do nothing crazy, Tara."

"Crazier than move in with him?"

"I mean something you can control. He may not hurt you cause he like you-"

She scoffed, "Like me? I doubt if he likes anybody. I've barely seen him show an emotion."

"With the way he look at you; he must like something. Just be careful."

"I will," she gave him one last peck on the cheek before going outside.

She was surprised when she saw a limo. She walked up to the door and Luther seemed to appear out of nowhere, opening it for her. She said thanks and climbed inside. The seats were pure leather and felt cool to the touch. She scooted close to the window and stared out as the car started moving.

Since she had no clue where she was going she thought it would be best if she memorized the route. They drove for about ten minutes through familiar areas until they reached what looked to be a dead end near a field. She thought Luther had got lost until he began driving through the field and made a sharp right into a barely seen path that led into a clump of small trees. The trees eventually turned into a full wooded area and from there she was lost. She didn't know where they were or what the place was even called. Obviously, Eric liked seclusion, which didn't really fit his Fangtasia image at all.

They rode on for another five minutes until the woods stopped and they came out into a clearing. Her mouth widened in shock when she saw the land before her. It was a huge landscape with what looked like a mansion sitting in the middle of it. There was a huge circular driveway with a fountain in the middle of it. The mansion looked like a revised plantation that had been updated to slightly mimic a small castle. There were roman pillars in front and she couldn't really get a good visual of the back but it seemed to stretch on forever. As far as she could see there was two stories and a balcony in front.

There were beautiful rose bushes surrounding the driveway and she couldn't wait to get out so she could pick one. She almost felt like she'd landed in a fairytale but quickly reminded herself of the circumstances, not to mention, vampires weren't usually featured in fairy tales.

She was so caught up in looking at the house that she didn't realize the limo had stopped until Luther opened her door and she nearly fell out.

Luther grabbed her quickly, "I apologize, Ms. Thornton, I didn't realize you were so close to the door."

He helped her out and she tried to take in everything around her.

"This place is huge. How many bedrooms are there?"

He seemed to think for a moment, "Twenty-seven or twenty-eight. I can't remember, you'll have to ask Novella."

She remembered Eric mentioning that name, "Who's Novella?"

Luther pulled her bags from the trunk, "She's the head of the house, keeps things running, makes sure everything is in line. She'll give you a tour of the house."

She followed him down the driveway and up the steps to the huge front porch.

"Are we gonna go get the rest of my things from home?"

"We moved your things in from home before I got you. Your things are all in your room."

She waited for him to elaborate on having a verbal and or physical showdown with her mother but he said nothing. She couldn't imagine her mother playing civil in this situation and made a mental note to ask Eric about it later. She didn't like her mother but she was her mother and she hoped he hadn't done anything to her.

As they reached the double door with golden carvings it suddenly opened up to a petite older woman with a white dress on that slightly resembled an old nurses uniform. Her features were petite as well and she bore no make up. She was very pretty but she could tell that business came first with her before anything else.

"Tara Thornton?"

"Yes?"

"I'm gonna take her bags to her room, I'll be back."

Luther went on through the doors and disappeared. Novella gave her a tight smile and ushered her inside. She followed dutifully behind and took in the great indoors. She was almost expecting something similar to Fangtasia but was surprised again. There was nothing about this house that would make anyone think that Eric owned a club like Fangtasia. The place reeked of ancient and regal. The design was very masculine and screamed bachelor but was soft enough to enjoy aesthetically. The walls were a creamy white and the floor looked like white marble. There was a two-way grand staircase in the distance and she tried to make out the upstairs area. There seemed to be several halls leading off to different places and she was officially dying of curiosity. She had a feeling she might get lost if not careful.

"I'm Novella Prince and I take care of the house for Mr. Northman. If you need anything while you're here or need help getting around just ask."

Her eyes were still drinking in everything around her as she spoke, "What if I can't find you?"

"This house is big but it's manageable. After I give you a tour and you get used to everything you won't get lost but if by chance you do, I'll give you my cell so you can call me."

She nodded absently.

"I'll take you up to your room right now and let you move in. I'll show you around later when you're ready."

She motioned for her to follow her and they moved deeper into the room and began walking up the right sided staircase. The carpet was so white she didn't want to step on it with her shoes but trudged on anyway. Once they reached the top of the stairs there were three halls that resembled an upside down T. She followed Novella into the middle one and they walked for at least two minutes and passed by countless paintings from different periods that she knew had to each cost a small fortune. At the end of the hall was a huge floor to ceiling window that lit up the expanse of the hallway with sunlight.

They finally stopped at the last door on the left. The door was already open and she could see Luther inside putting her bags down. Novella stood aside and she stepped into the room almost losing her breath. The room looked bigger than her mother's house and Lafayette's put together. There was a huge canopy bed in the middle of the room and huge dressers and armoires. There was even a vanity at one wall. Everything was down in a royal purple with gold embroidery. The carpet, walls, and ceiling were done in a beautiful lavender color and made a cooling effect to the deep purple everywhere else.

She felt like she'd stepped into a Queen's chamber and felt horribly out of place but had to fight the urge to jump onto the bed.

"Come on Luther, let her get settled."

Novella exited and Luther followed behind, "Nice meeting you Tara."

"Likewise," she smiled at him.

Once the door shut behind them she took off her shoes and put them near the door. She walked over to the bed and fell down on it. She felt exhaustion take over her and quickly drifted off to sleep. The moment she closed her eyes she saw him and she smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

Eric's eyes opened and he quickly removed himself from the makeshift coffin before exiting the room. He could feel Tara nearby. Despite the fact that he knew exactly where she was he decided to let his senses guide him.

He knew she was asleep, he could feel the steadiness of her heartbeat and her emotions were very tranquil. Everyday his connection grew weaker, though, he would have to get her to drink more of his blood soon. He didn't use his vampire speed he walked the length of the house to get to her room and slowly opened the door. He walked to the bed and saw that she was engulfed in covers. She lay on her stomach with her head turned to the side and she looked peaceful.

He was content to watch her for a moment before he sat on the edge of the bed. He felt a strange sense of territorial pride and entitlement watching her sleep in his home. Her face looked so innocent and carefree. He may have inadvertently forced her to come here but he didn't want her to be sad. He'd never cared about humans and their overwrought emotions before but he was invested in hers. Now that she was here he couldn't imagine her leaving anytime soon.

" Min vackra mysterium," he whispered as he reached out a hand to touch her.

"Sir?"

He turned his head towards the door with his hand still stretched out. Novella's expression was blank but appraising.

"Yes?"

He'd given up on telling Novella to address him simply as Eric years ago.

"You have a visitor downstairs they say it's urgent."

"Tell them I'll be down shortly."

She said nothing more and walked briskly out of the room. He pulled his hand back and reluctantly stood. He watched her for a few more moments before stepping away. He hoped whoever interrupted him had a good reason. He sped out of the room and downstairs.

Novella seemed to be trying to calm down a hysterical vamp who's face was covered in blood from the constant stream of tears pouring out of their eyes. The vamp was a dark haired woman with green eyes and skin so pale it looked translucent.

"What's the problem?"

The woman looked at him her face distorted by some alien anguish that he had never experienced.

"Sheriff, you have to help me!"

He held up his hand, "You have to calm down first," he motioned to Novella, "Go get her something for her face."

Novella left the room and he watched the woman closely remembering her as one half of the Raquel and Marco show. They were a Portuguese couple that had come over some years ago and were known for their ridiculous ongoing love saga as much as for their dramatics. He'd found them both annoying on a good day he could only imagine what the problem was now.

"I don't need anything for my face I need you to come with me."

"What's happened?"

More bloody tears fell down her face, "It's Marco! It's Marco! You have to see him!" her accent became thicker the more distressed she became.

"What's wrong with Marco?" he spoke calmly.

Her face became completely still and emotionless as she said, "He's dead."

"Did he meet the sun?"

She shook her head, "I don't know what happened. I woke up and he was dead beside me."

His eyes darkened, "Was he staked?"

She shook her head again her distress seemingly going into a paralyzing shock.

"No. I don't know...I don't know what happened."

Novella came back into the room with some damp cloths and held them out to Raquel who ignored it. Novella took it upon herself to softly wipe her face and clear most of it of the dried blood but it was pointless as more tears fell.

"That's enough. Novella, go get Pam."

Pam was not his official deputy but seeing as he didn't want or need one she was a good stand in for situations like this. Raquel continued to cry and stand stiffly until Pam came into the room buttoning up a silk blouse.

"What's all the fuss about?"

"Lead the way, Raquel."

She nodded in a robotic fashion and left out the door with he and Pam behind. She took off into the air and he followed her every move. They were only flying for a few moments before they stopped at a quaint looking cottage surrounded by wild flowers and overgrown shrubs. Raquel didn't speed inside but took slow careful steps. He stopped her with his hand.

"Where is your sleeping quarters?"

"In the attic. You'll see it down the hall."

"I'll need you to explain what happened. We might have to go to the magistrate with this."

She nodded but made no move to follow him. He went into the house and noticed how human it was. There were portraits and photographs everywhere of them together, smiling. It was sickening. He went down the aforementioned hallway and saw the attic door was already open. He climbed up the steps and the stench of death that he smelled the moment he got there became overwhelming and he could smell something else in the air. The mixture of the two scents were almost toxic.

Laying on the floor next to two coffins was a body that looked like it had been decomposing for a while.

"Jesus, what the hell is that?" Pam walked up behind him.

He walked over to Marco's body and knelt down resisting the urge to cover his nose. Marco's mouth was an O of silent terror. He didn't see any stake or silver. He couldn't see what could possibly be the cause of death, vampires were not easy to kill.

"He looks like he was sucked dry," Pam said in disgust.

"You think?" he asked sincerely, "That would explain him being weakened, but dead?"

"He looks like someone was drinking from him and wouldn't stop."

"Who would be drinking from him that he couldn't fight off?"

Pam said nothing more and held her nose. He tried to come up with some sort of scenario where any of this made sense and came up short every time.

"This is going to set off all types of alarms. If any humans are behind this -"

"It's gonna be a shit storm."

"For their sakes, it better not."

Pam took a huge gasp, "Are we through playing detective, this room is killing me. God, what is that smell? I've never smelled anything like that."

"It's not just Marco, there's another scent mingled in."

"I'm leaving."

He heard her heels click on the plank wood as she descended the steps. He reached out and moved Marco's head back and forth still studying his dried skin. He paused and leaned in closer when he saw something strange. He studied it for a few moments more then he decided to go back down.

Pam was nowhere to be seen so he assumed she was outside. Raquel sat on the couch with her back to him, unmoving. He walked around so that he could face her. Her face still had dried blood on it but she was no longer crying.

"You said you woke up and he was like that?"

She nodded.

"Did you hear or see anything?"

She shook her head then opened her mouth before closing it.

"Were you about to say something?"

"I...I felt something when I was asleep. We're from different makers but we always felt a connection. I didn't think anything of it. I should have gotten up!" her eyes began to rim with blood.

"Did you bite him?"

She looked up at him confused, "Bite him? Why would I bite him?"

He'd heard of vamps that had gone insane who would feed on one of their own to kill them, although it was so rare he'd never actually seen it in person.

"I saw bite marks on his neck, they looked like they were from a vamp. You're the only one here."

Suddenly she was in his face her fangs out.

"Are you implying that I did this? You think I would hurt Marco? _My_ Marco?"

He didn't move an inch or change his expression, "How else do you explain the bite marks?"

"Isn't that your job to figure out?" she grabbed her hair in frustration, "Somebody killed him. Some human or Were or something! He was eight hundred years old!"

Her theatrics were growing thin with him and he just wanted to get to the bottom of this so that he could go back home. He couldn't really identify with her pain he'd never had a companion, certainly not one for as long as they were. The closest companions were Godric and Pam, and he didn't ever think about losing either one of them.

He thought about Tara at home sleeping peacefully and safe. He didn't like the thought of her being in trouble either which is one of the reasons he'd made her come live with him. Anyone else who was stupid enough to harm her in any way would be dealt with, accordingly.

"Who else was here? There's another scent here. What is it?"

"I don't know. I can smell it too. We're the only ones here. I don't know what it is. Marco was sleep. He was sleep and I was sleep..."

He could tell she was babbling at this point and wouldn't get anymore useful information out of her. Still, it was his duty to report this and he knew she would be the number one suspect and most likely killed if found guilty.

"I'm going to call someone in to investigate don't move anything or his body. They need all the evidence they can get. If you're lying to me...you will die."

She sat back down on the couch and didn't reply. He didn't bother saying good-bye as he stepped outside. Pam was on her phone arguing with someone but she quickly ended the call when she saw him.

"Well?"

"Who were you talking to?"

She rolled her eyes, obviously still agitated by whoever she was talking to, "Some idiot is claiming I ordered five boxes of glasses instead of three for Fangtasia," she studied his pensive expression, "What did you learn about Marco Polo in there?"

"Nothing from Raquel. She claims she doesn't know anything."

"And you believe her?"

"After you left I saw bite marks on his neck."

She clapped her hands, "Good, we've solved the mystery. She did it. Let's go."

"How does that explain the smell?"

"Maybe she passed gas. Who knows?"

He watched her in amusement, "Your dedication to any job is overwhelming."

"I'm all about getting the job done, not doing it well."

"We've known them for years, do you really think she would do that?"

She paused to think for a moment, "They _were_ sickening with each other and attached at the hip. Hell if I know. I just don't wanna deal with the magistrate over this."

"We would have to deal with them anyway. A vampire dead in my territory is not good even if it is at the hands of another vamp."

"Please don't tell me you're gonna have me report it in," she pleaded.

"No, I was going to go myself," she sighed in relief, "But now that you mention, I think you're better for the job."

She sneered at him as he prepared to fly off, "Before we go, I wanna know when you were gonna tell me about breaking your rule."

"What rule?"

She smirked, "Human. In. House."

"It's Tara."

"I know. I figured that out when I couldn't smell her blood. You wanna explain?"

"I never have to explain myself."

He took off before she could say another word and landed back at home shortly after. Pam landed beside him in a huff.

"So I'm out of the loop now?"

"You're on a need to know basis and you didn't need to know."

He headed for the door not in the mood for one of her tantrums. She walked beside him quietly and he could sense her mood change from irritated to solemn.

"What's going on Eric? Why does this human interest you so much?"

He pushed open the door, "She's paying off her debt."

"By staying here? She couldn't pay off her _debt_ in her own house?"

"Are you jealous?"

"I don't get jealous."

"Really?" he teased, "You're looking very green."

"I just don't see the point in her staying here if neither one of us will be feeding from her. It's a waste of food."

"Let me worry about Tara and you worry about contacting the magistrate."

He could feel Tara was awoke. She was feeling at peace at the moment which was setting him at ease.

"You want me to do it now?"

"I would prefer it, yes."

She sucked in a breath and walked off. He sped to his room and quickly took a shower not liking the stench of death that still lingered on his clothes and skin. When he was done he let the feel of Tara lead him to where she was. He was surprised when he ended up in front of the library. He eased open the door and stepped inside but didn't see her immediately.

He led their connection guide him again and found her in the back practically hidden at a table lit with a small lamp. There were several books on the table and she seemed to be trying to figure out which one to read. He walked slowly towards her, quietly, and he could feel her tense up.

"Eric."

He raised a brow in surprise, "You know it's me?"

"I always know it's you."

He moved in front of her line of sight and felt something in his chest tighten when she looked up at him with those dark eyes.

"What are you reading?"

She lifted the book up so he could see, "Jane Eyre. I think I can identify a little more with Jane now."

"Jane wasn't forced to live with her employer and left when she thought it necessary. You, on the other hand, have no choice," he reminded her.

He didn't want her to get any ideas about leaving anytime soon.

"You've read Jane Eyre?"

He shrugged, "It's my library."

She looked all around her, "You've read every book in here?"

"When you live for a thousand years boredom occurs, more often than not."

"Did you like it?"

"Like what?"

"Jane Eyre," she said exasperatedly.

"No."

"Why?"

"There are more interesting things I'd rather talk about."

"Just answer the question."

Her eyes glowed in the dim light and he felt the need to oblige her any ridiculous request she might ask for.

"I felt like I was reading a female's diary."

She smiled and he secretly enjoyed the sight, "You _were_ reading a female's diary, sort of."

"I didn't know you liked to read," he pulled out the chair across from her and sat down.

"I love to read, I just don't have that much time to do it lately, but I guess all that's about to change."

"You will be comfortable here and well provided for," he assured her.

"That's not what I'm worried about," she glanced downward.

"What are you worried about, min sköna? If you have a problem I'll handle it."

Her eyes went dark with passion as her mood quickly changed to one of anger, "_You_ are my problem. Are you gonna handle yourself?"

"I'm more interested in handling you," he felt her heartbeat increase as he watched her intensely, "Do you ever tire of so much passion?"

She sat back in her chair and laid the book down, "I tire of you."

He leaned over the table, "Instead of arguing we could be doing something else."

He watched her eyes lower to his mouth and knew that she was thinking about their kiss the night before just as he was. He had never felt the need to bite a human as much as he had last night. Something about her made him want to claim her in every way. He even thought for a moment of turning her which really unnerved him. He had never had the desire to turn anyone after Pam.

He was a little hungry but looking at her was making him famished and he couldn't even smell her blood. He was practically transfixed by her dark skin and restrained himself from throwing her over his shoulder and taking her to his bedroom.

"That's not a good idea."

"Why not? We both want it."

"I don't sleep with vampires."

His voice lowered to a lover's whisper, "I can change your mind."

She leaned toward him and for a moment she looked dazed before she blinked and sat back.

"I wanna know how you changed my mother's mind."

He sat back in his chair, as well, not liking the direction the conversation had taken.

"Did I have to change her mind?"

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I know my mother wouldn't have been okay with Luther or anyone else coming in her house and taking my stuff out. She definitely wouldn't have been okay with me moving out."

He hesitated for a second before saying, "I glamoured her."

Her face screwed up in confusion, "What's that? Did you hurt her?"

"Would you be concerned if I did?"

He really wanted to know. Her mother seemed to be the bottom of the barrel when it came to humans and he couldn't imagine anyone being attached to her in any way. He didn't want her mother becoming a problem or an unnecessary obstacle for him in the future.

"Of course I would. She's my mother."

"By her own admission she hasn't been a good mother."

"Why would she admit that to you?"

"I told you I glamoured her to cooperate."

She threw her hands up, "What the hell is that? Could you please explain? Did you cover her in glitter? What?"

"It's a form of hypnosis. I stare into your eyes and you are temporarily under my control."

Her eyes widened and sat forward.

"You've glamoured me, haven't you? I knew it had to be something."

"Min vackra mysterium, you cannot be glamoured," he lowered his voice and mumbled to himself, "Jag fruktar det är du som har glamoured mig."

"So you've tried," she looked away for a moment, "Some humans can be glamoured and some can't?"

"I've never met a human who couldn't be glamoured...until I met you," he rested his arms on the table, "You know what else makes you a mystery?"

She watched him intently waiting for his next words.

"Everyone has a scent to their blood whether human or not. The first night I met you, there was blood everywhere," his jaw clenched remembering how close she came to dying, "Yours had no scent."

"Is that normal?"

"I'm starting to think it is, for you."

"What about Lafayette? Does his have a scent?"

"Yes, you are the only one."

She began to become perplexed and even a bit fearful.

"What if it's something wrong with me?"

He watched her carefully not wanting to miss a beat, "You have no idea why you are...unusual..in these matters?"

She shook her head and began to fidget with the book in front of her.

"What if I have cancer or tuberculosis or something?"

His mouth twitched, "I doubt you're diseased. I can always tell when a human is."

"But you can't tell if I am."

He would know more after he got the background check on her. He could tell she was telling the truth and had no idea how confounding she was.

"Do you know who your father is?"

Her face became blank and he could tell it was a defense mechanism. He could feel the sadness wash over her like a tide. The feeling was so intense that he gripped the table.

"Nope. Mama said he was some...john."

He could see how reluctant she was to tell him.

"Are you ashamed?"

He could clearly see that she was but he wanted her to share every facet of herself with him.

"Should I be proud? It's not the most honorable way to be conceived."

"Come here," he beckoned to her.

Her eyes became softer at his tone but she didn't move. He stood up from his chair and walked over to hers. He held out his hand.

"Come."

She swallowed heavily and stared at his hand.

"Where are we going?"

"Nowhere," he grabbed her hand and savored the feel of it while wanting to feel every other inch of her body, "Why don't you try being obedient just this once?"

Her eyes met his fearlessly, "I don't take orders well."

He could tell she wasn't about to budge so he sighed, "Will you come here...please?"

She grinned and stood up, "That was painful for you wasn't it?"

He shook his head, "The only thing that pains me is your stubbornness."

He pulled her towards him but she stopped him with her hand on his chest.

"I may have to pay off my debt for you by working but not that way."

He saw how serious she was but paid no real mind to it. He would never actually ask her to pay off her debt by sleeping with him but he certainly did _intend_ to sleep with her, and hopefully sooner rather than later.

"I never asked you to."

She gave him an incredulous look, "You've implied it."

"Have I?"

"Eric-"

"I won't make you do anything you don't want to do."

She raised a brow.

"Anything _else_," he corrected.

He knew whatever phobias she had she would soon get over living with him. He wanted her to be completely comfortable with the idea of being with him because with every second that passed he had no intention on letting her go.

"I don't trust you."

"You do," he contradicted her.

He grabbed both of her hands and pulled them to his lips loving the smell of her skin. She gazed up at him intensely.

"Why did you pull away last night?"

"Many reasons."

"Name one."

"I wanted to taste you."

"Even without my blood having a scent?"

He nodded.

"Why didn't you?"

"Because I don't force myself on humans. For some of us it's exciting but I'd much rather have your consent."

"I'm glad you stopped cause I don't want to be a vampire."

"It takes more than a bite to become a vampire."

"Oh."

Her tongue darted out to moist her lips and he leaned his head down and pressed his lips against hers before pulling away slightly. He had to fight the natural urges he felt around her. Right now he wanted to take her and sink his teeth into her at the same time but he wouldn't do either without her wanting him to. Begging him too.

His lips touched hers again, softly, loving the feel of hers. His mouth moved over hers in a silent rhythm as he tried to memorize her taste. He felt his fangs protrude and paused briefly to get himself under control. When he felt he could go forward again he pressed his mouth on hers and pushed his tongue inside. She moaned and melded her body to his making him come alive.

He grabbed her ass and lifted her in his arms. She automatically wrapped her legs around him and he sat her atop the table, knocking the books to the side. He gripped her tightly, kneading her soft flesh as he explored her mouth. He wanted to rip the tiny shirt from her body but instead moved his hands under the material to really feel her heated skin.

The head of his cock felt swollen and throbbed painfully as he grinded against her creating a friction that had them both groaning. His hands balled into a fist and his shoulders tensed as he tried to hold himself back. He didn't know if he could take anymore or if he had the strength. He pulled away and laid his forehead against hers. She was breathing heavily but hadn't released her hold on him.

"I thought you weren't going to sleep with me?" he whispered against her lips.

"We're not having sex, we're just...kissing."

"Is that what you call it?"

"You kissed me."

He smiled, "And you couldn't resist."

She rolled her eyes, "Get over yourself."

He suddenly turned serious and pulled her closer to him so that there was not even air between them.

"If we don't stop now I won't be able to later."

She sighed, "Then we should stop."

Neither of them moved from their positions and Tara began kissing the side of his neck. He laid his hands on the table. When she made a small bite on his neck his fangs popped out immediately. He could feel the edges of the table he was holding starting to crumble in his hand and he lightened his grip. He wrapped one arm around her fully intending to take her to his bedroom or hers, whichever was closest, when a shrill tone came out of nowhere. They both froze.

She pulled away from him and sighed, clearly frustrated. She dug into her jeans pocket and pulled out a cell phone. He took the opportunity to retrieve his fangs and try to get himself under control.

"Hello?" she asked in an agitated voice.

He watched her intently more than annoyed with whoever had called her at that moment. If it was Lafayette he would have to talk to him about calling her when she was with him.

"Hey Sam," he raised a brow, "Yeah I remember and no I was not going," she paused as the other person spoke and her expression became shocked, "What? You sure?" she listened for a while before looking uncomfortable; "That's really sad...I don't know if I can Sam. I'll try, thanks for letting me know. Bye."

She hung up the phone and stared off into space.

"Who is Sam?"

"Huh?" she looked startled that he'd said anything.

"Who is Sam?"

"Sam Merlotte," he continued to watch her waiting for a further explanation, "Merlotte's is the bar where…you know. Sam is the owner. He's my boss."

"What is he doing calling your phone?"

He mentally filed Sam Merlotte's name away and made a note to be mindful of him.

"He asked me to go with him to see Earl today," his face went stony at the mention of that name, "He just called me and told me that Earl killed himself early this morning or late last night."

"How unfortunate," he said dryly.

"I don't know how to feel," she pulled out of his grasp and got up from the table.

He could sense her guilt and didn't understand it. If anything he expected her to feel relieved.

"Why are you feeling guilty?"

She shrugged looking helpless, "I don't know."

He could feel the turmoil roiling inside of her as if it was his own.

"What do you want me to do?"

She blinked at him in surprise, "There's nothing you can do, but thank you, anyway," she suddenly looked very nervous, "I don't think I ever really did thank you for that, not really. You could have left me…you could've let him-"

He put a finger against his mouth to show her nothing more needed to be said.

"You humans are so sentimental."

She rolled her eyes, "Do you have to be a jerk twenty-four/seven? Don't you ever take a break?"

"I'm taking a break right now."

"I guess this is as good as it gets with you, huh?"

She was smiling again and for that he was grateful. He almost felt the need to go and kill Earl a second time. He found his eyes drawn to her lips once again and moved towards her when he felt a presence in the room and a clearing of a throat.

"The magistrate is on his way to the little cottage in the woods and wants you to be there, in case you wanted to know. Hi cupcake, longtime no see."

He didn't even turn to look at Pam but was annoyed that he'd been interrupted, yet again. Tara gave an unenthusiastic wave.

"I guess this means we're roommates now. Maybe we can have a slumber party sometime."

"Pam," he warned, "Go wait outside for me."

He waited until she left the room before he pulled Tara to him for what was supposed to be a quick kiss but ended up lasting much longer. He finally pulled away just in time before his fangs showed, nearly cutting her lip. He said nothing more and left abruptly not trusting himself to have the strength to walk away if he looked into her eyes.

* * *

><p>This chapter was a little short for my taste but I was really pressed for time and wanted to get it out sooner than later. Hope you all enjoyed and had a good holiday. :-)<p>

* Jag fruktar det är du som har glamoured mig – I fear it is you who has glamoured me


	7. Chapter 7

The magistrate didn't take long to make a decision. He questioned Raquel but not extensively. He trusted Eric's oral report. Raquel was even more out of it than earlier and was saying very little giving the magistrate no choice but to take her to the silver chamber.

The silver chamber operated as a temporary prison for vampires while the magistrate investigated and decided what to do. The cells were made out of pure silver should anyone have any ideas in escaping. He'd only sent a handful of vamps there himself and, despite Raquel's growing catatonic state, he truly did not believe she had anything to do with Marco's death. She didn't seem up to proving her own innocence and she would be punished, accordingly, if there wasn't any incoming evidence in her favor.

As the night drew on he knew he would have to head to Fangtasia soon and he wasn't finished with his conversation with Tara. He thought about just letting Pam handle things at the club but he'd never done that. Ever since Fangtasia opened he'd been there every night, it would be beyond his character to change now. If the magistrate needed his continuing assistance in this matter he would have to let Pam handle things anyway.

He stood in Raquel's living room, once again, as several vamps swept in and out trying to make an understanding of what happened in the attic. The horrible stench was still unbelievably strong but no one in the magistrate's group were willing to show how much it bothered them. They were all stony faced and said nothing unless the magistrate addressed them and even then the responses were short and servile.

A puny vamp who looked like he was turned at the age of sixteen came down the hall and unlike the others he didn't have a crimson robe on, mimicking their leader. He had a crimson button down shirt with a collar and khaki pants. He looked like any other yuppie he'd seen and wondered, vaguely, what he was doing working for the magistrate. He certainly didn't carry himself the way most vamps did. Either he was not very old or he was still trying to fit in with human society.

The young vamp was the only one who seemed excited over the events happening and had a stupid grin plastered on his face and a phone in his hand, texting. The other three in the room, at the moment, looked at him, disapprovingly, but said nothing. The magistrate came in behind him and spoke quietly to one of the vamps standing in the corner. The man nodded at what the magistrate was saying and sped out of the house.

The magistrate walked over to Eric with a tired and weary expression.

"Since this is your jurisdiction I have no problem sharing confidential information with you, but it doesn't leave this room."

"Of course."

The magistrate sighed before continuing, "I can't keep this quiet for long since the Vampire League is breathing down my neck and, no doubt, yours."

"If by Vampire League you mean Nan Flanagan, then yes."

The Vampire League's quest to segue into human society was pointless and a waste of time, in his opinion. He saw no need for it seeing as vampires wanted little to do with humans and vice versa.

"I'm taking Raquel in for protocol but I doubt she's had anything to do with this," he paused a moment, "This is the third death like this in as many weeks."

He was expecting a lot of things but not that.

"What death is this? You know what killed him?"

"Sucked dry like the others. Two towns over a similar situation happened but the Sheriff kept things quiet. He's more anal about his territory than you are," his eyes took on a far off look as if he was imagining the politics he'd have to deal with, "Either we have a problem in house or someone's not happy about us revealing our identity. The Vampire League is trying to work with several politicians to put in laws for us and this could hurt us if it's one of our own."

The puny vamp who was texting stopped what he was doing and came to stand next to the magistrate looking at Eric as if he was supposed to explain what had been said up until that point. Eric ignored him.

"If it isn't one of our own it could start a war."

He could see how the situation could easily propel from here into a huge catastrophe.

The magistrate nodded his head in acquiescence, "I would appreciate it if you keep it quiet for now. I would also advise you to put some of your own men out to keep an eye on things. I know you don't favor deputies but this might be the time to look into getting one."

"I won't say a word," he stared at him pointedly, "But your advice is not needed."

"Very well," he snapped his fingers and exited with his men following faithfully behind.

The only one who lagged behind was the yuppie and he made sure the others had stepped out of the house before turning an excited eye on him.

"This is great isn't it? A serial killing vampire? Don't you think?"

Eric said nothing as he prattled on.

"I've heard a lot about you Mr. Northman and I'm really honored."

"And You are?"

If this boy had a point to make he had better make it fast.

"Evan Bristol," he held out his hand with a big grin and dropped it nervously when he saw that Eric was making no move to shake it, "Anyways, I'm writing a book about different vampires lives and since you're a well known Viking, I wondered if you wanted to be a part of the project."

"No."

He considered the conversation done and moved to exit the house when Evan stepped in front of him.

"I had a feeling you'd say that but I really think you should consider it. In fact," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a card that had his picture on one side and his name and number on the back, "Here's my business card. Think about it."

Eric shook his head as he took the card. On the picture Evan was cheesing so hard it looked like his teeth might crack. Evan left quickly and Eric followed after. As soon as he was outside he tossed the card into the bushes and took off into the sky.

* * *

><p>Sam knocked on Lafayette's door and shoved his hands into his pockets to stave off the growing cold. He waited patiently and when he heard no movement on the inside he knocked again. The door finally opened and he stared into Lafayette's curious gaze. He took a hit on the blunt in his hand and offered it to Sam.<p>

"Wanna hit?"

"Uh, no thanks. Can I speak to Tara?"

Lafayette studied him for a moment before taking another hit and replying, "Tara not here."

Sam crinkled his brows in confusion, "I went to her house and she's not there either. I thought she would be here."

"Come on in."

Lafayette widened the door and he stepped inside. He was immediately hit by the strong aroma of marijuana.

"You sure you don't want some of this? This is that good good if you know what I'm sayin'," Lafayette offered again.

He'd only smoked a handful of times in his life and definitely didn't mind getting a buzz every once in a while but tonight wasn't the night. Besides, even though he saw Lafayette as a friend, he was still his boss. He knew it was hypocritical to feel that way especially since he was here to see Tara but he'd never felt their relationship was a personal one anyway.

"Do you know where Tara is?"

Lafayette looked away briefly before taking another drag, "Don't you got her number?"

"Yeah, I do. I called her earlier and talked to her but decided to come by."

Lafayette shrugged, "I don't know what to tell ya. She ain't here."

Sam looked around the small room finding no sign of Tara. He knew from her own words that she'd been staying with her cousin for a while but he didn't see any of her things. He could still get a light whiff of the perfume she wore mixed in with her own personal scent. She had been here not too long ago.

"You know where she is, though, right?"

Lafayette turned his head away for a moment, "If she want you to know she'll tell you."

"Why the secrecy?"

"It ain't a secret it just ain't my business to tell."

He knew there was something off about Tara lately and Lafayette was confirming it with how he was acting.

"If she's not here or at her mother's, where could she be?"

Lafayette raised his brows as if he didn't know.

"What you need Tara for anyway?"

"Earl died."

Lafayette put the blunt in his ash tray looking surprised, "Drunk and fucked up Earl?"

"They said he killed himself last night or something," the story still sounded weird to him, "Anyway, I wanted to see if Tara wanted to pay her respects."

"I doubt if Tara wanna go anywhere near Earl."

"Why do you say that?"

When he'd spoken to Tara about Earl last night and a little while ago she seemed real reluctant to visit him which didn't make any sense to him.

"Did Tara say she wanted to see Earl?"

He crossed his arms remembering their conversation, "No she didn't. She said she had no intention on going to the hospital either."

"So, why you looking for her anyway? She don't wanna see him or his body."

"I don't see what the big deal is. It's the polite thing to do."

"Then go by yourself cause nobody wants to see Earl's dead ass."

He was surprised at Lafayette's attitude, sure Earl wasn't a favorite but he wasn't hated either. Mostly everyone had their own little camaraderie with Earl and saw him every night it would make sense for them all to pay their respects.

"So I guess I can count you out of coming."

"Yep."

Lafayette sat down on his couch as if he was already done with the conversation.

"It's obvious you don't give a damn about Earl but could you at least tell me what's going on with Tara?"

Lafayette cast a suspicious eye on him, "What make you think something wrong with Tara?"

He paced for a moment with his head angled towards the ground, "It's not just Tara. It's the both of you but especially Tara."

"Ain't nothing wrong with me or Tara."

"I didn't necessarily say anything was wrong but something's off. Tara's been spaced out lately and you jump at the slightest thing."

Tara's well being was important to him and he'd been getting a weird scent from her, every once in a while, that he couldn't, exactly, place. At first he thought it was just the after effects of the accident they had but it seemed much more than that. Oddly enough, he was always in-tuned to Tara's emotions and despite the fact that he'd told her he was there for her, he knew she would never take him up on his offer.

"You ain't gotta worry about me and you shouldn't be worrying about Tara either. If it's anything we know how to do, it's survive."

He remembered Tara making a similar comment the other night.

"Sometimes just surviving isn't enough there are other needs that have to be met."

Lafayette raised a brow, "I thought you was into Sookie? I mean I see you looking at Tara sometime but I ain't know it was like that," he ended on a disbelieving chuckle.

Sam's face was confused, "What?"

Lafayette laughed, "Come on now Sam. Ain't _nobody_ boss gone come looking for them to go see some drunk dead man, that don't nobody know, just to pay they respects. You sounding a little too concerned."

Sam's mouth opened in startled surprise at the accusation, "I...I...," Lafayette laughed harder at his loss of words, "Tara is more than just my employee. She's my friend. I thought we all were."

"Yeah we cool, but you must be a little _cooler_ with Tara since you running around town, all out of breath, trying to find her."

Sam scoffed, "I'm not out of breath-"

"You wanna know where she is, what she doing, how she doing," Lafayette's eyebrows raised humorously, "_Who_ she doing," he started to bounce up and down on the couch dancing and singing, "Sam and Tara sitting in a tree, f-u-c-"

Sam held up a hand, "Okay, you know what? I'm leaving," he walked to the door and opened it, mumbling to himself, "God, I feel like I wandered into kindergarten."

"You sure you don't wanna hit this?"

He shut the door behind him to more of Lafayette's guffaws. He was certain that if he looked up the word character in the dictionary he'd find a picture of Lafayette making a hand snap. He quickly headed to his car trying very hard not to take anything Lafayette had just said seriously and failing miserably.

* * *

><p>Tara had stayed a while to cool down and even attempted a bit of reading before cleaning up she and Eric's mess in the library then quickly exiting and trying to find her way back to her room. She'd found the library by pure luck because she had no idea where it was she was actually going. Since she fell out after Novella showed her to her room she never did get that tour she was promised and she hadn't seen her since.<p>

It amazed her how magnificent Eric's home was. She hadn't ran into someone else but he must have a full time staff to keep the place running. She wondered if he'd had the house built or if he just moved in. She could tell by the stone structure that it was old. She could hardly imagine living for hundreds of years and seeing the world change before you while you stayed the same. The more she thought about immortality the sadder she became. What was the point of living forever if everyone you loved grew old and died? She didn't even have a long list of people she loved and vice versa but the ones that she had she would cherish.

She'd never asked Eric how old he was, not that she'd had much opportunity. Bill was only a little over a hundred years old but she could tell Eric was much more older than that. She often felt like she was in the presence of someone from another age when she was with him despite his modern look.

Mentally she was beating herself up over going against her rule of not having sex with him. Although, they hadn't done anything they had come dangerously close. It was like she had no built in defense system against him. She would have to work on that as soon as she found her way out of this maze of a house! She was getting frustrated after she turned another corner and ended up in another long hallway. She peaked in a door on the left wall and was surprised to find a billiards room. There were two large pool tables in the center of the room and a bar in the far right corner. There was also various chairs and couches around. She could definitely see Eric entertaining some high aristocracy in this room.

She was tempted for a moment to play a round but decided against it and closed the door. She began walking down the hall again hoping to stumble upon something recognizable. _I should've brought some damn bread crumbs_. She ended up reaching the end of a hall veering off to the left and right and knew she was officially lost. She was really starting to get frustrated because not only was she lost but she was getting very hungry. She hadn't eaten since before she went to work last night and she could hear her stomach grumble every once in a while. She hoped he had enough mind to actually have food in his house for her because she was starving.

She took a chance and went down the right hall making a silent prayer that she would find the kitchen by happenstance. The wide pale walls and marble floor was starting to creep her out even with the dim lamps lit along the walls. She felt like she was lost in a castle. She wondered if anyone ever got lost and died in here, if her current situation was any indication, she certainly wouldn't say it was impossible.

"Where the hell am I?" she growled in frustration.

She was about to turn around and go the other way when her phone rang. She quickly dug into her pockets and answered hoping it was somebody in this God-forsaken castle.

"Hello?"

"Tara?"

"Calling to check up on me?"

"Eric ain't bit your ass yet, have he?"

She rested the phone between her shoulder and ear and began walking again, "Not yet."

"Guess who just left my house?"

"Who?" she paused when she saw a stuffing of a dodo bird on the wall.

She looked closer at it. _That can not actually be a real dodo_. _Wow_.

"Tara? Tara!"

She blinked remembering she was talking to Lafayette, "Yeah?"

"Did you hear what I said?"

"Naw, what you say?"

"Your boy Sam just left."

"Sam?" she looked at the dodo a bit longer before pressing onward, "What was Sam at your house for?"

"He came by looking for _you_," his words were slow and drawn out like he was trying to tease her, although, she had no idea about what.

"He must have came by about Earl. I told him I wasn't going to see him."

"Umhm, that's what I told him."

"You didn't tell him why did you?"

"What I look like?"

"Since I'm lost and need somebody to talk too I ain't gone answer that."

Lafayette exhaled slowly over the phone, "You lost?"

She nodded, "Yep. Did you know that Eric lives in a mansion? I mean like a castle type mansion."

"For real?" he exhaled again, "You mean he don't live in that club he always in?"

"No, this place don't look nothing like Fangtasia and my dumb-ass is lost."

"How the hell you get lost?"

She reached what appeared to be a dead end and turned around, aggravated, deciding to try to find the library again, maybe it was a map in there.

"I don't know. I was walking around then I found a library, Eric came then left, now I'm trying to find my room or the kitchen."

"Well, while you wandering around looking like Booboo the Fool let me tell you about Sam."

"What about Sam?" she was really irritated by now because she _felt_ like Booboo the Fool.

"Homeboy came over here _looking_ for _you_."

She had no idea what it was he was alluding too and wasn't in the mood to play guess who.

"To go see Earl, right?"

She didn't know why Sam was being so insistent on her having anything to do with Earl, she shuddered at just the thought of him. She still didn't know what Lafayette was trying to get at.

Lafayette laughed, "That's what he said."

She decided to go down the left side of the hall this time and hoped that this would lead her to somewhere remotely familiar.

"And?"

She heard him exhale again and knew he was higher than a kite. Depending on the grade of the weed he either got real calm and quiet or extra giddy and annoying, this was obviously the latter taking effect.

"I was just playing with Sam but he hurried and got up out of here, looking all red in the face."

She saw a end table at the end of the hall, that she recognized from earlier, and did a little jig before quickening her pace.

"What did you say to him to make him turn red in the face?"

"I was just stating the obvious."

"Which is?"

She was starting to relax a little more now that she felt she was on the right path.

"He like you."

"Huh?"

"Do you need a hearing aid?"

"I know what you said but I hope you ain't saying what I think you saying."

Lafayette laughed again before exhaling, "Oh I see, so, both of ya'll acting like ya'll in middle school."

"Sam does not like me like that. He likes Sookie."

She had to give a small laugh herself. The idea that Sam Merlotte liked her in a romantic way was nearly preposterous. He obviously liked buxom and blonde which is why he was drooling after Sookie. As long as she'd known him he'd never treated her as anything more than a friend and she doubted that his attitude would change in the future. Lafayette was just tripping as usual.

"Then why he leave my house looking like a hot frank?" he asked dryly.

"Cause you embarrassed him. Duh."

"Whatever."

She stumbled into the main foyer and put a hand over her heart with a huge sigh.

"Thank you Lord."

"What?"

"I ain't lost no more."

"I'm about to get jazzed up for work, I'll talk to you later."

"Alright, bye."

"And don't be letting Eric bite on you like a afternoon snack."

"Uh-huh."

She was already looking thinking about finding Novella so she could lead her to the kitchen.

"Okay, Mrs. Merlotte, I'll see you later."

She blinked finally paying attention to what he was saying, "What?"

He laughed before the phone went dead in her ear and she just stood there for a moment shaking her head at his silliness. _He needs to stay off the weed_. She put the phone back in her pocket and looked around trying to figure out which area would make the most sense to have a kitchen in. She looked down one hall but it looked too dark. The other one next to the stairs didn't seem like a place for a kitchen either so she began walking through the other one and came into what looked like a grand living room. She hoped she found the kitchen soon because she didn't plan on going to work until she, at least, ate something.

She nearly jumped when Pam seemed to come out of nowhere and stood right in front of her. She didn't know how she felt about Pam yet but she definitely didn't like the way she was always looking at her like she wanted to eat her.

"Hey cupcake."

Her eyes narrowed in annoyance, "The name's Tara."

A slow lascivious grin spread on her face, "So, what is little red riding hood doing roaming the halls all by her lonesome, especially with so many wolves around?"

"I'm looking for the kitchen. Do you all even have one?"

"We have a kitchen but only the help use it," Pam's grin widened so that she could see all of her teeth, "You want me to...escort you there?"

"If you just tell me where it is I can get there by myself."

Pam took a step closer to her, "It's easier if I just show you."

She stayed rooted to the spot ready to punch her if she even thought about taking another step towards her, not that it would any good.

"Where's Novella?"

At least she was human or so she thought. She couldn't really tell anymore.

"What do you want her for? I know this house better than she does, besides," Pam's eyes roamed all over her body leaving her thoroughly eye raped, "She doesn't know how to have fun. I do."

"No thanks."

She felt her flesh break out in goosebumps and she crossed her arms. She knew then that he had to be here somewhere.

"What was Pam's offer?"

His voice was low and curious behind her and she could feel him even if she couldn't feel any heat emanating from his body.

"Cupcake is as hungry as I am. I offered to show her to the kitchen."

"I bet you did."

"I can still show her if you like. I'm sure you have business to attend too."

"At the moment, no, I don't," he said dryly and moved to stand beside her, "Though, I would like you to go ahead to Fangtasia and open up for me. I'll be there but it'll have to be later."

"What exactly will you be preoccupied with?"

He grabbed her hand in his,"Welcoming our new guest, of course."

She ignored the fluttering in her belly at the feel of his hands and chalked it up to hunger pains.

Pam's eyes narrowed at their hands before giving a sarcastic smile, "I bet you will."

She watched Pam speed past them in a blur before Eric started walking briskly practically dragging him behind her.

"Follow me."

She quickened her pace to keep up with his long smooth strides. They took a left down a short hall and ended up in the kitchen. There was a huge table in the middle of the room that she knew could seat twelve or more people. The kitchen was as elaborate as the rest of the house and equally as immaculate. From the way Eric was looking it was obvious he didn't spend a lot of time in here. She notice Novella talking with a older woman near an island. Then she spotted the refrigerator in all of its titanium steel glory. She tugged on his hand like a kid in a candy store. He turned his sea green eyes on her and she momentarily forgot that she was hungry.

She cleared her throat breaking from his hypnotic gaze, "Can I?"

He nodded, "You may."

She broke out of his grasp and walked quickly to the refrigerator hoping it was packed with things that she actually liked.

"Whatever it is you need, I can fix Ms. Thornton."

The woman who had been standing with Novella had situated herself in front of the fridge with a warm smile on her face. She was light brown with an oval face and cinnamon eyes. The only way she could tell how old she was, was in the way she carried herself. In all honesty, she didn't look a day over thirty.

"Thanks, but I like to cook for myself."

The woman looked like her feelings were genuinely hurt and Tara immediately felt bad. She'd never been comfortable with eating strangers' food because it had always been hard for her to trust.

"In the future, if you change your mind," her smile seemed forced now, "My name is Edith Beaumont and I usually do all the cooking for the staff."

She smiled back at her, "Okay. Thanks."

The woman moved out of her way and she opened the fridge. Her eyes took in all the delicious possibilities with glee. There was turkey, ham, chicken, eggs, wine, bread, and a plethora of other things. At least now she knew she wouldn't starve staying here. She decided on something simple right now and grabbed all the things that would make her a turkey sandwich.

Once she had everything spread out on the counter she looked around to ask Novella or Edith where the knives and butter-knives were and was surprised to find them gone. Eric sat on a stool at the island where she had her food laid out.

"Where did they go?"

"I sent them away after you became hypnotized with my refrigerator."

She began undoing the jar of mayonnaise and trying to eye him at the same time. She couldn't forget he was in the same room even if she tried. Her body felt like it was wired to his. The raw sexuality he possessed was most certainly not ignorable.

"You shouldn't have done that. I don't know where everything is and you don't seem to either."

He rested his elbows on the island and leaned towards her, "What do you need?"

His gaze was way too intense and his voice too low for that question to be, at all, innocent.

"I just need to know where the silverware and knives are so don't look at me like that."

"Like what?"

She decided to move the conversation into safer territory, "So you can't eat regular food at all just blood," she observed, "But you don't have to drink from humans you can drink that stuff," she snapped her fingers trying to remember, "True Blood!"

He looked disgusted, "I don't drink that synthetic tasteless excuse for blood."

"So you like drinking from humans?"

"I'm a vampire."

"And? You like blood, right? That means that you can drink from anything _with_ blood. What about animals?"

"What is the point of this conversation?" he drawled.

"The point is; you don't have to drink from humans. You can drink True Blood or from animals."

"Why does it matter what I drink?"

That, she had no answer for. It shouldn't matter. _She_ shouldn't care. She just couldn't wrap her mind around someone drinking someone's blood and enjoying it. She didn't want to think about him drinking from someones body. She knew from the few times that they kissed his fangs tried to pop out so obviously when he was turned on...

She felt her hand squeezing the jar of mayonnaise. She let go when she realized she as hurting her hand and not the jar. She couldn't believe she hadn't thought of it sooner. He was the owner of a club. He was rich. He was good looking. He was probably having vampire sex with a different woman every night.

She turned around and began searching through the drawers trying to find the utensils she needed and preoccupy her thoughts at the same time. The anger she felt building inside of her was foreign and untamed. She refused to acknowledge that it was jealousy, it had to be something else. She had absolutely no reason to be jealous. Eric was not hers in any way.

She finally found the silverware and grabbed a butter-knife. She pulled out two pieces of bread and began spreading mayonnaise on them. His eyes were practically burning holes in her skin but she tried not to look at him.

"You're angry."

She closed the mayonnaise and grabbed the mustard squirting it on the bread, "I'm not angry."

"You forget. I can feel what you're feeling."

She finally looked back up into his curious gaze.

"Explain this to me again. I drink your blood and all of a sudden you have this connection to me. You can feel what I'm feeling and know where I am at all times."

"You've explained it yourself."

"It's not fair."

"Why are you angry?" he asked switching the conversation back to its origin, "I can't help that I have a taste for blood anymore than you can help having a taste for whatever it is that you're about to eat."

She laid the slices of turkey onto the bread, "It's called a sandwich."

"Why don't you just eat the lettuce?"

She paused in putting the lettuce on the bread and smiled, reluctantly, "Okay, I get it. It's gross but I get it."

"Do you?" she could hear the smile in his voice but refused to look up and continued adding the works to her sandwich.

"You don't have to stay here with me. You can go on to Fangtasia. I have to get ready for work anyway."

"You wanna come with me?"

She finally finished making her sandwich and looked up at him, "No, I'm going to work."

"If you're talking about the bar, you don't work there anymore. Remember?"

She was about to take a bite out of her sandwich when he said that, instead she laid her sandwich back down.

"Don't I get a grace period or something?"

From the look of his dead pan expression he had no intention on giving her any type of grace period.

"Why do you think I moved you in today?"

"Because you're narcissistic and think the world revolves around you and that when you say jump people should say how high?"

"You don't have to come work for me tonight but you won't be at that bar anymore either. Last night was your last shift," he informed her.

She covered her face with her hand for a moment trying to quell her growing irritation. If he thought that he was going to control every single aspect of her life he was about to have a _rude_ awakening, vampire or not.

"What am I supposed to tell Sam? He's expecting me to be there tonight."

"Sam can find someone else."

His nonchalant attitude never ceased to turn her on and piss her off at the same time.

"As soon as the sun rises I am going to stake you."

She dropped her hand on to the table and saw him smiling at her.

"You think I'm joking?"

His smile disappeared and he peered at her strangely.

"What? Why you looking at me like that?"

He didn't say anything for a long time and she was starting to grow concerned.

"What?"

"Min vackra mysterium," he whispered in awe.

"What does that mean?" she swallowed at the look in his eyes.

She'd heard him call her that and something else but she had no clue what it meant. Instead of answering her question he got up from his stool and began making his way out of the room. She hurried after him and grabbed his arm. At first he didn't budge but when she continued to pull on him he turned around.

"You're scaring me."

He actually looked a bit surprised, "I'm scaring you? Every minute I spend with you puzzles me further. Who are you Tara Thornton?"

"Puzzles you about what? What is it? Is it my blood again?"

He touched her face lightly, "It's your eyes," his eyes roved over hers with a fervor she'd never seen before, "Som om dina är ögon inte är fascinerande nog."

She blinked and lifted her hand with the intention of touching her eye but she decided to touch his hand that had begun caressing her face softly. She bit her lip in anticipation knowing by now what happened when this lustful haze fell upon them.

He looked pained briefly before croaking out, "Don't do that."

She bit her lip again, "Do what?"

"That."

"Why?" she stopped herself from biting her lips again.

"You're not the only one that's hungry."

She didn't even feel that hungry anymore. No, she was hungry for something else now. She had an impulse to kiss him but stopped herself and stepped back letting go of his hand. She had a serious problem when it came to thinking clearly around him.

"Then you should go eat."

Once again she had images of him and some lolly headed tramp.

"I'd rather stay here."

"And starve?"

"You sound concerned," he smiled softly at her and she forgot about anything else, "Are you rethinking staking me or should I sleep with one eye open?"

"You should still sleep with one eye open," she assured him.

She could see that he was still staring at her in awe and fascination. She wished she knew what the big deal was. Maybe this was the most he'd spent in the company of a human in years. She smiled brightly when she remembered the question she wanted to ask him.

"How old are you?"

"Over a thousand years."

"A thousand years," she repeated to herself.

She wondered what things he had to have seen over the years. He was a walking talking piece of history. She knew he was old but she had no idea that he'd been around that long.

"I have a lot of questions I wanna ask you but I don't wanna keep you from your business...or your dinner."

She walked back over to the island. She wasn't hungry anymore so she decided to place her sandwich in the fridge for later.

"You can ask me any question you like," his breath was in her ear and he placed both of his hands against the counter trapping her, "I was gonna leave a moment ago."

She placed her hands on the counter too to steady herself, "Why? The eyes?"

She felt the tips of his lips touch her ear lightly, "Because time is winding down and there's not enough hours in the night for what I want to do to you, min sköna, so stop tempting me."

She scoffed, "I'm tempting you? You're the vampire. You're used to seducing people."

He wrapped an arm around her and palmed her stomach, his mouth now on her neck, "You smell so good."

Her entire body was responding to his proximity as if electricity was coursing through her, hitting all of her erogenous zones.

"I thought you couldn't smell me."

"Not your blood," he pressed a soft kiss on her neck, "Your skin."

His body pressed into hers from behind and she fought the urge to grind into his erection. She stifled a moan. _Why did this man have to be so damn sexy?_ It really wasn't fair. She could imagine easily resisting any other man _but_ him. He seemed to have some undefinable grip on her.

"We shouldn't play with fire."

He pressed another lingering kiss into her neck, "There's no point in trying to resist me. Everything between us is inevitable and inescapable," his voice became silky and insistent, "Stop fighting it."

Somewhere, deep down, his words resonated nothing but truth within her. Regardless of the fact, she was going to put up a fight, no matter how small. She turned her head to make a smart comment and was silenced by his lips. She leaned back to break the connection and he pressed forward killing what little resistance she had.

Like earlier his kiss was slow and it was obvious he was holding back, which a part of her didn't mind. Her body may be weeping for him but her mind was screaming to run away. It was her pride that kept her rooted to the spot and her body that willingly kissed him back. Nevertheless, she had begun to love the taste of his lips and tongue, even crave it.

"Ahem."

They finally pulled apart and she could see Eric's eyes were closed either in pleasure or irritation.

"Yes, Novella?"

"Mrs. De Beaufort just called and says that there's something at the club that needs your immediate attention."

She could see the woman out of the corner of her eye and wondered what was going through her mind. Her face was a complete blank and gave away none of the things that, Tara was sure, she was thinking. She tried to look like it was the most normal thing in the world to be caught in Eric's arms but she couldn't really pull it off.

"Thank you, Novella."

He sighed and moved away before saying, "Every time."

He gave her one last torturous glance before speeding away. She tried to catch her breath and take in what had just happened and those eery words he'd spoken. With her luck any future involving him would be nothing but disastrous.

* * *

><p>* Som om du är ögon inte är fascinerande nog – As if your eyes are not mesmerizing enough<p>

000000000~I~0000000000

Another interruption, I know. Rest assured that there will come a day (and a chapter) where they will have lots of time alone, undisturbed, to do what they've been dying to do, lol. Again thank you always for the reviews and the encouragement your comments really put a smile on my face and make me laugh. I enjoy reading them almost as much as I do writing this story. I practically fell asleep at the keyboard finishing this and don't ever get to edit as much as I'd like so pointing out obvious errors are very helpful.

Oh, I almost forgot. The Sam/Tara situation was not planned it just sort of...happened. I honestly did not plan on there being a triangle (I still don't, at least, not exactly) or anything but whenever I write anything with Sam and Tara in the same vicinity the words seem to take on a life of their own, now I have a whole other story arc taking form in my mind.

Hope ya'll enjoy. :-P


	8. Chapter 8

There was not much time left until the sun rose but Eric couldn't go underground until he saw her. He'd sat on his throne the majority of the night and stared into the crowd, seeing no one. Much to his chagrin, she was quickly becoming his achilles heel. The very thought was dangerous in and of itself but the feeling left him even more disturbed.

He had encountered many foes over his long existence but none of them were as dangerous as Tara Thornton. The mystery surrounding her made things even more difficult. For all he knew, whoever or _whatever_ Tara was could prove deadly for him.

He'd been around a long time. He'd seen may men die, been in many wars before he became a vampire. He understood tactics and military. He knew that until he figured out his vackra mysterium it would be wise to keep her at a safe distance. Yet, for the first time in his life his analytical mind preferred to listen to another more foolish organ.

He had never cared for the future when he was young and brash, even now when he was old and learned he never cared to ruminate on the consequences of tomorrow. He simply saw no point in it. He never went underground with the guarantee that he would wake to see another night. There had never been any guarantees for him, never any promises.

His approach to life had always been somewhat cavalier and laid back. Dealing in tomorrow scenarios were for the hopeful and foolish to the cynical. Eric Northman had never been hopeful. He preferred to see things as they were and not the way he may want them to be.

He had convinced himself that he lived life by necessity as opposed to exorbitant desires but he could not find the category that Tara fit into. She made him hope to see another night, something he'd never done. Even now as he made his way to her he felt exhilarated and alive.

His body was moving of its own accord to be near her as his mind protested. _Humans are nothing but food, don't get attached_. While his mind battled with his heart he couldn't help but offer the question. _What if Tara isn't human?_ What then? Would his rebellious feelings be more appropriate or would it prove even more dour than their current situation?

At the moment he had no answers and had no care to find any. He just wanted to see her, to feel her. He was surprised that she was even still awoke at this hour but was glad, nonetheless. As the seconds ticked by he grew more anxious and decided to use his speed to reach her quicker.

He could feel her, although, their connection grew more faint. After he'd given her his blood that first night he could feel every emotion that passed through her, so much so, that her anger, joy, sorrow, and worries were his own. The more their connection weakened the more isolated he felt. Besides, he grinned devilishly, he loved the idea of her having wet dreams about him. He took some pride in the fact that if he, in reality, could not please her the way he craved to, at least, the dream version of him would find some type of relief and satisfaction.

He found her in the kitchen, where he left her, tiptoeing towards the fridge and he hid a smile, preferring to watch her intently. He had no idea why she was trying so hard to be inconspicuous Novella and the rest of the crew would be here any minute to tend the house and fix breakfast.

She had on a baby blue silk pajama top with matching shorts showcasing her long dark legs and enticing him from his viewpoint. Her braids were down and flowing down her back hiding her face from him as she bent down to inspect the contents of the fridge. He expected her to pause or turn around since she seemed to be the only human he couldn't sneak up on. She didn't pause for a second and continued to search for whatever it is she wanted.

"Still hungry?"

She jumped a little then closed the fridge and spun around to look at him surprised.

"What are you doing here?"

He gave her a wry look, "I live here."

"I mean, what are you doing still up? It's almost daylight."

She looked awfully concerned for someone she wanted to stake but instead of thinking of something to say to tease her he found himself at a momentary loss for words. He'd never seen a human as concerned for his well being as she was. He wanted to relax the worried creases in her eyebrows and assure her that he would be perfectly fine. _She_ was the vulnerable one.

"I wanted to see you before I went under."

All of a sudden she looked nervous and began slowly edging her way to the other end of the island.

"Why?"

"I'm sure you know why by now."

This time she seemed to be the one at a loss for words and he took that opportunity to move quickly to her side and press her back against the island. He held her wrists in his hands delicately, enjoying the feel of her heartbeat pulsing quick and strong beneath his fingers. Her eyes were wide and unblinking and he was almost for certain that she had the ability to glamour. There was no other explanation for the hypnotic effect she was casting on him.

"Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?" he shifted his eyes to the vein in her neck wondering what she would taste like.

"One moment you're across the room and the next you have me pinned to the counter."

"I'll move slower next time."

He heard her sigh and shifted his eyes to her lips.

"You've been anxious all night. I wonder why that is?"

"How do you-," she started then shook her head, "Right...the blood. I don't appreciate you tapping into my emotions."

He leaned towards her lips when her tongue snaked out to wet them, "It's not something I can turn on and off," he lifted a hand to finger the flimsy strap of her top, "You shouldn't wear clothes like this around me if you want to keep things platonic."

She glanced down at the thin strap in his hand, "I thought you would be in your coffin by now."

"I think you're intentionally trying to torture me."

She gave an innocent look before trying to sneak a look at his chest. He smiled knowingly at her to which she rolled her eyes.

"I thought I was the one practically being held against my will."

"You're not the only one," he assured her.

She looked confused for a moment before really taking in his restrained stance. His body was aching for an invitation from hers. A part of him hated wanting her so much. No human should have this much power over him.

She reached a hand up and pulled his head down to hers. Her lips were soft, plump, and filled with promises. Her tongue snaked into his mouth to duel with his while one of his hands grasped her backside and lifted her onto the counter. He moved between the warmth of her legs and instantly sprang to life. He let her control the tempo of the kiss for now because if he took control he wasn't sure if he would be able to control himself, it was hard enough holding his fangs back. It was damn near a science trying to contain himself in her presence when what he really wanted to do was have her beneath him, screaming his name, while he sank his teeth into her.

He still couldn't smell her blood but the smell of her arousal was mouth watering. He found the strength to pull out of her embrace and eyed the flimsy material she was wearing. Her chest was moving up and down in a ragged motion as she fisted her hand in his hair. He could see the hard pebbles of her nipples pressing through her top just begging him to tear the material to pieces.

Instead he grabbed both of the straps to her shirt and slowly slid them down inch by inch. He watched her eyes darken from black to a fathomless night. Her eyelids lowered and her long lashes hid the intensity of her eyes from him. It was just as well, her eyes always seemed to unravel the strongest part of him, leaving him vulnerable to her in a way that was completely alien to him.

He dragged the material slowly but roughly across her nipples causing friction and making her suppress a moan. He could tell by the way she had her lips pressed together that she was holding back on showing him just how much he was affecting her. That would change because he fully intended to pull his name from her lips by any sexual means necessary.

He felt relieved as the last strip of material lowered to show him the magnificence that was her breasts. This time he didn't bother restraining himself as his fangs popped out. Her nipples were even darker than the rest of her skin and just as smooth. He ran his tongue over one of his fangs hungrily and felt his cock straining against the confines of his pants painfully.

He leaned down to take one into his mouth, careful not to pierce her skin. She arched back and finally elicited a small moan. Her hand tightened even more on his hair as her legs wrapped tightly around him. His tongue swirled in a circular motion before grazing her lightly with his teeth. He could tell she loved that because she gave a small little gasp as she made small movements beneath him.

He began giving her other breast the same treatment while enjoying the soft breathy sounds that was coming from her pretty little mouth. When the urge to bite her reached roaring irresistible levels he pulled away to get himself under control but Tara grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him back down to her. He had only a millisecond to retreat his fangs before his lips made contact with hers. He quickly pulled away again and held her soft protesting body at bay.

"Don't tempt me...unless you're going to let me go all the way."

He left the option lingering hopefully. He normally didn't have sex without the bite, although, he knew that it wouldn't be a problem...at least with any other woman. With Tara he had seriously begun to doubt his self-control but he would try, regardless. He also wouldn't bite her unless she gave him one hundred percent permission. If she said yes and he could still see the doubt in her eyes he wouldn't do it no matter how badly he wanted to.

Her eyes were open and clear now but still hazy with desire, "Will it hurt?"

He tried to keep his eyes away from her breasts because they did nothing to strengthen his resolve, "You'll feel a small prick at first and then you'll feel like you're in heaven."

She smiled lazily at him, "I doubt I'll mistake a vampire biting me with heaven."

His fangs slowly reappeared, "You'd be surprised."

Her eyelids lowered again and this time he could see that she was carefully thinking over her choices before looking at him and nodding her head, sharply, once. He watched her carefully waiting for a flicker of uncertainty or fear to show but she was resolute in her decision and it caused a primal shift in him. With his vampire speed he laid her down on the counter and grasped one of her thighs in his hand, kneading her flesh.

He saw something shimmering off in the distance but paid no attention to it as he had become single-minded in his mission to give Tara pleasures she'd never experienced. He covered her body with his and began nibbling on her neck wanting to save the bite for last. Somehow he knew tasting Tara's blood would satisfy him like none other.

He found his lips on hers again and grimaced. He felt hot. He felt like the skin was melting from his body. He grit his teeth not understanding until Tara pulled away and began screaming. The pain was nearly incomprehensible but even worse than that was the horror on Tara's face.

"Eric! It's the sun!"

Now he could see what he had been ignoring only moments before. The sun was rising and blazing through the naked window leaving him a clear target. He tried to move but the heat had nearly zapped all of his energy and the pain compounded the problem. The last thing he saw was Tara's tear streaked face before everything went black.

Eric's eyes opened and he pushed roughly on his steel coffin. Once he saw everything in the room he took a moment to get his bearings. His dream had been incredibly vivid and real. He could still feel the heat from the sun burning away his skin. He could still hear Tara's screams ringing in his ears. As a vampire he rarely dreamed and when he did it certainly wasn't like what he'd just experienced. His dreams were usually only memories of his life as a human. Sometimes he'd wake up remembering things he'd long forgotten but lately those had been replaced by fantasies of he and Tara, they'd just never ended so tragically.

He quickly left the room and went into one of his spares to shower and get ready for the night. As the water streamed down the dream became nothing but an afterthought. His connection to her was growing more faint but he could tell that she was asleep and as much as he wanted to disturb her he decided to take care of other pressing matters.

He went to Pam's lavish pink room, that always managed to give him a headache, and waited patiently as she tended to what he was sure was grooming in the bathroom. He had no idea why Pam's room was a pink abomination when she rarely ever wore the color. After standing for a few minutes on a plush, furry, pink carpet he knew that Pam was intentionally keeping him waiting. She was obviously still upset at his dismissal of her yesterday, something that she would have to soon get over as it would, most likely, start to happen more frequently.

She hadn't spoken to him much at the club last night but he hadn't paid her any attention. Just as his dream had mimicked he had been preoccupied with thoughts of Tara all night but he had gotten back too late to do anything about it. He saw no point in her being jealous she was his child and Tara was...He didn't exactly know what Tara was yet but the two were completely separate in his mind.

Pam finally graced him with her presence by exiting the bathroom wearing a black dominatrix get up. She ignored him and fluttered by as he followed behind. He would give her a few more minutes to throw her tantrum before he got down to business.

She ended up at the front door and made a move as if she was going to open it before he called out her name. She paused for a moment before turning and giving a surprised look.

"Oh, Eric, I didn't even see you there. Is there something you wanted?"

"If you're through playing games I would like for you to get in contact with the guy you hired. He should have more than enough information by now."

She crossed her arms while lifting her head and he knew that she had an ace up her sleeve it was the only time she truly got cocky with him.

She opened her mouth but before she could speak he interrupted her, "Whatever you have say it now and it better not piss me off."

She seemed to deflate a bit before her trademark smirk resurfaced, "If you weren't so concerned with cupcake I would've told you that I already had the information."

His jaw tightened in annoyance, "You're walking a thin line Pam."

"I left the information in the living room, something you would have known if you weren't letting this human wrap your brain in-"

He was on her before she could finish her sentence. He pinned both of her arms behind her and his fangs popped out. He didn't enjoy reprimanding Pam but moments like this were necessary when she forgot her place.

"Mind what you say Pam before you say something that we'll _both_ regret," he tightened his hold on her, "Regardless of who I'm concerning myself with it doesn't change our relationship. You are my child, not the other way around. Whatever jealousies you're harboring now that Tara is here is irrelevant and I suggest you start treating them as such, otherwise there will be a lot of problems in the future between us."

He released her and headed into the living room ignoring Pam's wounded look. She would get over it and he'd let her foolish comments slide. There had never existed a democracy between them and things would not be changing anytime soon.

He found a thick manila folder laying on one of the couches with a note attached to it with the phone and address to the man he'd hired. He could still feel Tara resting and sat down on the couch to preview the information. He was looking to find some piece of the puzzle that would answer some questions for him.

After he opened the folder he read through all of the information carefully before calling the number on the folder. He could feel Tara's senses becoming alert as she was waking up and forced himself to focus on the sound of the phone dialing instead of racing upstairs to meet her. On the fourth ring a flirtatious young girl's voice came over the phone.

"Gris Maury's Private Investigation Services. How may I help you?"

"This is Eric Northman put your boss on the line."

"Mr. Northman?" she sounded surprised but then her voice turned sultry, "Oh yes, Gris, I mean..Mr. Maury has been expecting your call," her voice lowered, "Is it true that you're a...vampire?"

"Put him on the phone."

His tone was all business and he waited patiently as she told him to hold on. Finally a man who didn't sound as old as he expected him to answered.

"Mr. Northman?"

"With the amount that I payed I was expecting more information."

He heard Gris clear his throat nervously, "It was very short notice and I got what I could find. That's why I wanted you to call me, I'm still looking."

What he'd just read didn't tell him anything other than the fact that Tara wasn't born in Bon Temps and although that was interesting it didn't tell him anything groundbreaking.

"It says she was born in Rome, Georgia. Why don't you fly there with the money I gave you and do some research."

"Mr. Northman -"

"You claim you're the best so prove it."

"It's not that I don't think I can do the job," he laughed nervously, "It's just that these things take time, especially with someone who has as little recorded about them as this woman."

He wasn't hearing any of the man's excuses, "I want to hear from you in a week with _substantial_ information."

"Sir, I can't guarantee a certain amount of information. I can only give you what I find."

"Then find me something that's actually worth my time and money."

The information was mostly her educational history, which any amateur could have found out, work history, a record of a lot of domestic disputes that involved child services being slightly involved, and a copy of her birth certificate.

"There was one little tidbit that I caught."

"And what was that?"

He hadn't found anything worthwhile in this pile of nothing that had been compiled.

"The birth certificate."

Eric shuffled through the papers and lifted the certificate up to view it and found nothing out of the ordinary, although, he knew little to nothing about birth certificates as they were unnecessary for his kind.

"What about it?"

Gris spoke with a little more confidence now that he felt he actually had something to offer, judging by Eric's interested tone, "I've been in this business for a while and even though you can't get the original copy of a birth certificate the copy is pretty reliable. _That_ birth certificate is a fake."

Eric studied the certificate once more but still could not discern whether it was authentic or not.

"So where is the real one?"

"I have no idea. Do you know why she would have a fake certificate? Are you sure she's an American born citizen?"

"That's what I hired you for."

"It helps when you can give me a little something to go on."

Eric studied the paper in his hands. _And the mystery grows_.

"Try looking into her mother's background, she's not the most innocent human I've met. I'm sure she has a history."

He heard papers being shuffled on the other end before Gris spoke again, "Lettie Mae Thornton," he mused, "I got a little on her but I guess I'll have to dig deeper."

"Dig as deep as you can I want everything you can find. No matter how small or insignificant you think it is I want to know about it."

"I'll get right on it."

After hanging up with Mr. Maury he placed all of the papers back in the manila envelope and put it in a safe place. He needed real information on Tara because she grew more complex by the second. When they had been in the kitchen arguing he could have sworn that for a split second the color of her eyes changed. If it had been anyone else he would've thought he was mistaken but knowing how little he knew of Tara he was most likely valid in what he'd seen. Whatever mystery Tara posed he would have unraveled soon.

* * *

><p>Tara woke up feeling a bit hazy. The covers were sticking to her flesh and she lazily kicked them off. She felt a bit drained and weary as if she could sleep the rest of the day away but she pulled herself out of bed anyway.<p>

Her hours were all screwed up now that she was living with Eric, not that they were that great working for Sam. She didn't know if she should be awake by day or night and he still hadn't explained to her when she would actually start working for him. She was almost positive she wasn't here just so she could work off her debt. He wanted her for something else, mostly her body, but after he'd told her about how different she seemed to be from everyone else it had to have something to do with that too.

She'd lain awake for hours thinking about everything that had happened lately. Vampires existed and not only did they exist she was living with one. The latter was what she was still somewhat shocked by. Here she was at public enemy number one's mansion practically falling apart every time he so much as glanced at her while all of the cards lay neatly in his hands.

She had to start coming up with a plan to get out of here without getting bitten or jacked up for life. She didn't truly believe that Eric would ever intentionally hurt her, not after what he'd said about wanting her permission, but she didn't think he had any intention of releasing his hold on her either. He came off as very assured and possessive, which, at the moment, didn't bode well for her in the future.

She took a quick hot shower hoping it would dispel some of this fatigue she felt but was surprised to feel even more tired afterward. She carefully put on her clothes and put her hair in a ponytail so she wouldn't have to deal with it in her face and decided to go over the papers she'd gathered about college. She had made up her mind and she was definitely going back to school for a business degree she just needed to work out the when, where, and how.

She gathered the papers and laid them on her bed before she went in search of a pen. Somehow, no matter what the situation, she always managed to lose pens, they just seemed to disappear around her. She wondered if Eric had a stash of them somewhere in the house, if he did she'd ask Novella.

She went to the door and swung it open surprising herself. Eric was standing in the doorway looking casually handsome in a white shirt and khakis with his hair slicked back and still looking slightly damp. She couldn't deny the fact that he looked good enough to eat but she would damn sure try to ignore it.

"You're already up."

His eyes roved over her body before answering, "The moment the sun goes down I'm up."

He looked her over again this time with more concern than lust and seemed as if he was about to say something but changed his mind.

"I was just about to go looking for Novella."

"Were you hungry? I'll have to get used to having you in the house, I've never had to think about human food much before."

"No, I needed a pen."

"I have some in my office. Come on, I'll give you the tour, assuming Novella hasn't."

She stepped tentatively out of her room, "No, she hasn't but that's mostly my fault. She promised me one when I got here but I fell asleep."

He began walking down the hall and she followed behind, "You're free to go anywhere you like except for when I have guests."

"Why?"

He glanced at her as if surprised she'd ask, "Most of my guests will not be your kind, besides it's business."

"Didn't you bring me here to be a part of your business? So that makes me a part of the process."

He stopped walking and turned to her, "No, you are not a part of the process, there is no process that involves you. You are my human and will obey me."

"Your human?" she scoffed, "What the hell does that even mean? Last I checked, I'm not your anything. You don't own me and the only reason I'm here in the first place is because you forced me too. The moment I'm through with my so called 'debt' I'm out."

She continue walking down the hallway pissed at his attitude. He was domineering in the worst kind of way and obviously thought that because he was a vamp he was somehow superior to her and any other person who was unfortunate enough to actually be human instead of a blood-sucking creature. She had no idea where she was headed but as long as it was away from him she would be alright.

He suddenly appeared beside her striding casually and she sped up. She could see him looking at her out of the corner of her eye but she ignored him.

"You're going the wrong way."

"I'm just trying to get away from you so I'm headed in the right direction."

"You can get mad Tara but you _are_ my human and you will be working for me soon. In a manner of speaking I _do_ own you. So why the agitation?"

She stopped and stared at him dumbfounded. Did he really not get it? Were humans that low on the totem pole to him and other vamps?

"Do I really have to break this down for you?" when he said nothing and stared at her expectantly she continued, "Just because you are fast and strong does not make you better than me or any other human. You vamps seem to forget that you can only get up at night whereas we can go out any time of the day! You have vulnerabilities just like anyone else. And just so you know _we_ are the normal ones _you_ are the aberration!"

She was breathing hard after her little speech and Eric's eyes were so intense she could practically feel the burn from his gaze. She felt a bit light headed too. She hoped she wasn't coming down with a cold that would make her even more vulnerable in vampire central.

"I see your passion tires you. Stop fighting me."

"I'm not gonna let you control me and stop telling me what to do!"

She turned to walk off and he grabbed her arm and slid her hand into his.

"I'm supposed to be giving you a tour."

She was feeling too weak to argue further so she followed behind him as he showed her all around his huge palace. She was amazed at all the rooms and the layout but was too tired to really appreciate it. He would explain where certain things were and how to get there but she was only giving him half of her attention. On one hand she was furious and excited at having her hand in his, no matter what the situation her body always responded on cue, on the other she was feeling so tired it was becoming harder to keep up with his long strides.

He must have been able to tell because he slowed down considerably and kept staring at her. Their last stop was his office but she didn't feel like he'd given her the ultimate tour. There had to be other rooms and maybe even secret areas in the house that he didn't want her to know about for whatever reason.

The office was the last stop and it was plain and ornate in a business fashion. She had yet to find anything in this house that mirrored what she'd seen of his club, it was practically night and day. Not that she was complaining she preferred this to the gothic look of Fangtasia.

He grabbed a pen off his desk but didn't hand it to her. He put it in his pocket and grabbed her hand once more before taking her out. He seemed to be trying to keep the conversation light by only explaining to her how to get around. She knew everything she said hadn't sunk in. He was over a thousand years old and she wasn't about to change his view about humans in a day but he was definitely walking on egg shells, maybe he could really feel her and tell how tired she was.

He stopped and lifted her hand to his mouth. He laid a soft kiss on the pulse point of her wrist. She ignored the butterflies going crazy in her stomach.

"Are you ready to go back to your room?"

"Why? Are you having guests tonight? Do you need to hide me away like some dirty secret?"

"I'm not the enemy, min sköna."

"Then who is?" she asked sincerely.

A world where vampires didn't exist seemed much less crazier than the one she was in now. Not that her life had ever been sane but still...

"Mr. Northman?"

They both turned to see a stoic straight faced Novella.

"Your Queen is here."

_Queen?_ All of a sudden he dropped her hand and his entire demeanor changed. His eyes had went hard where they were soft only moments before and his form had become as rigid as someone as laid back as him could get. He looked like he was ready for murder or war, depending on the situation.

"Novella, escort Tara back to her room."

Novella pursed her lips as if she was about to say something that she knew would displease him, "She said to bring your human with you."

She could see his jaw tighten but only because she was watching him closely and was beginning to notice things about him that she might otherwise miss. His back was to her and she knew that the last thing he wanted was to take her to meet this queen person but for whatever reason he would obey.

"Follow me, Tara."

She followed him to the living room where there were three people she'd never seen before. The first thing she noticed was the woman. She was pale and beautiful with ice blue eyes and shiny red hair. She looked like she'd just stepped off the pages of Vogue with an attitude to match. This was his 'queen'? What exactly did that mean? Was she his chick or was she really some vampire royalty?

The guy on her right side was pale with red hair too and looked really out of place. Whatever the reason they were here for it was obvious he didn't want to tag along. The guy on her left was dark and very handsome with gray eyes. The moment their gazes met she had to take a breath. Her entire body seemed to heat up and the light headache she had before grew infinitely worse. Eric abruptly turned to her and looked her over. He completely ignored everyone else in the room, including his 'queen'. She couldn't quite read his expression and with how she was feeling she wasn't putting much effort into trying. He finally turned away from her and addressed his guests.

"My Queen."

The woman placed her hands on her waist and gave him the most snooty look she'd ever seen. _Who was this hoe?_

"I heard that you contacted the magistrate about an issue. Why wasn't I informed?"

"I wasn't aware that I was supposed to report to you every mundane thing that happens in my territory."

The Queen looked at him coolly, "A vamp dead is mundane?"

"It was a matter for the magistrate."

Tara tried not to look at the black guy but it was hard when he was staring at her so intently. Her skin was growing hotter and she couldn't help but wonder who the guy was. Was he a vamp too?

Suddenly the Queen turned to her and smiled much in the same way that Pam did but with a sinister touch behind it.

"Were you going to introduce us?"

"No," Eric said plainly.

"Is she your new toy?"

Despite how uncomfortable she felt in her skin at the moment, due to how odd her body was acting, she still managed to find herself irritated with this woman.

"I'm not anybody's toy."

She didn't have as much strength in her voice as she'd like but she hoped the look she gave the woman more than made up for it. The look the woman gave her in return was nothing short of murderous and she didn't miss the fangs that popped out either. Like she gave a damn. If this woman wanted it she would give it.

The woman didn't jump on her as she felt she wanted to instead she smiled with her fangs still out, "My name is Sophie-Anne. Queen Sophie is what you'll call me."

She opened her mouth to say something else when she was interrupted by the black guy who also interrupted something Eric was about to say.

"I'm Israel and this is Greg. It's nice to meet you...?"

The guy was obviously fishing for her name and since she didn't know jack about either of them she looked to Eric who was studying the man before him. Queen Sophie who'd just earned herself the title 'royal bitch' was now looking at Israel murderously. Who were these people? It was clear that they probably didn't hang out in their free time.

She decided to be an adult, "My name is Tara."

Israel nodded in acquiescence. It was not lost on her that he hadn't stopped looking at her since she came into the room. From the way Eric was eyeing him it wasn't lost on him either.

"She is my human."

This time she kept her mouth shut to see everyone's reactions. Sophie looked her over again and gave her a cocky, "Interesting," she turned back to Eric, "Back to business."

The Greg guy didn't seem to care about anything that had been said so far but Israel seemed to be seriously contemplating the entire situation and most especially her. He frowned when Eric proclaimed her his human and was now sizing him up. She hoped this meeting or whatever the hell it was would be over soon because her head was starting to pound.

"I want the details. Word is someone sucked him dry."

Eric looked bored as usual but she was dying to know what he was thinking, "That's what it looked like but I doubt that was the case."

"And why do you think that?"

"The magistrate didn't tell you anything so you decided to come here?"

"Answer the question, Eric, I don't have any fucking time to waste."

"You know as much as I know. The only thing on the scene was a bloodless Marco and a terrible stench."

Sophie and her two associates seemed to perk up at that. She on the other hand had no idea what they were talking about. A vampire had died? He was sucked dry? How was that even possible? Her head was swimming and she wanted to sit down but she refused to do so while they were still here.

"What kind of stench?"

Eric shrugged, "Hard to explain. Sort of like rotting flesh and toxic waste mixed together."

Sophie seemed to marinate on that for a moment before asking, "Where's Raquel?"

"Ask the magistrate."

Sophie rolled her eyes, "Of course, the silver chamber. He has to be the most dull and predictable vamp on the planet," she turned to the one known as Greg, "Let's go."

"Novella will show you out."

"We know the way."

She sped past them and her head throbbed from the quick motion. She took a steadying breath and looked up to find Israel staring at her. What was it with this dude? Granted, he looked almost surreal. He looked like he was sculpted from God, that was the only description that would fit any human being looking like that. He looked as if he was a king from bygone days.

Greg followed dutifully behind Sophie and Israel lagged behind still watching her and shooting a quick dangerous look at Eric. As they were leaving the room Tara sat down on the nearest couch and

tried to will her headache away. It felt like her head was about to explode. She took several huge breaths but to no avail.

Eric appeared in front of her cupping her face, "You're burning up. I can feel it."

She looked up into his sea-green eyes. He looked more than concerned which scared her. Her eyes fluttered shut and Eric jerked her.

"Tara, what's wrong?"

She tried to move her mouth to speak but found she was too overcome with fatigue. She looked into his eyes again. They were the last thing she saw before everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Hey guys. I hope you all had fun over the holidays. Feel free to point out mistakes and, of course, share your opinion. Your reviews are always welcome and I look forward to them. I hope you all enjoy and sorry for the wait. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everybody, longtime no see. I apologize for the long wait, there was an explosion in my life of good, bad, and ugly. I hate that I have two unfinished stories and hope to rectify that. Hopefully, I can update both of my stories weekly like I planned but that's only if life doesn't get in the way, as it usually does. I plan to edit the story entirely when I'm finished with it but in the meantime feel free to point out any errors, they are greatly appreciated. Also, thank you all for your wonderful reviews and I hope you all enjoy this latest installment. ;-) 

* * *

><p>Eric watched Tara's unmoving form on the bed. He wanted to reach out and grab her hand but he somehow felt that would be crossing a barrier that he had not yet deemed appropriate for himself. Even though he felt it would assuage the sick feeling that had been churning in his gut he kept his hands stubbornly to his side and instead vented his frustration within, as he usually did. It was one thing to hold her hand possessively it was another to hold her hand as she lay sick in bed. Anyone who walked into the room would find him detached and dispassionate but someone who'd known him for centuries, as Pam had, saw the strain and worry in his eyes.<p>

Tara had been bed-ridden with fever for the past three days going in and out of consciousness and delirium. Novella had been ordered to perform as her full-time nurse and he'd called in several doctors to give him a diagnosis. He'd ordered them all away coolly when he realized they didn't have an answer. As much as he was tempted to rip all of their throats out, for what he saw as their incompetence, he restrained himself and sought another only to receive the exact same information.

Apparently, none of these Ph.D touting geniuses could figure out what was wrong with Tara. They all just reiterated her having the flu, pneumonia, etc. He could tell by his blood flowing through hers that this was not some common illness. The only reason he'd called them was because, for the first time, his blood had not healed a human.

Hours after she'd passed out he'd finally relented and given her some of his blood. He grew more perplexed when he realized it had no visible effect on her. Their connection was much more stronger now but that was the only result that he could see.

He didn't know how to explain it but the entire room felt charged somehow...alive. Tara's tiny frame was emitting so much heat that, even without their connection, he could feel it. The bed she lay on felt like it had been warmed up and ever so often he had Novella come in to change the sheets and bathe Tara in cold water. It didn't appear to help much at all but otherwise he'd feel helpless, something he was not accustomed too.

As a human he'd been a pagan and as a vampire he'd embraced being a nocturnal evil being but watching Tara unmoving on the bed without her usual feisty spirit had him looking upward. As it stood, he was as ignorant of God as other people would be of NASA's space program. He had no idea how to approach the topic or the idea. All he wanted was for Tara to wake up and tell him what an asshole he was.

The longer she slept the more he felt she would never wake up which is why time was of the essence. He reached out a cold hand and lightly grazed her cheek. He felt the heat before his hand made contact. It was almost as if the heat from her body was giving life to his hand. He slowly dragged his hand away when he sensed someone coming.

"I hope you have good news Novella."

She stepped quietly into the room and he turned his head towards her.

"I apologize, Mr. Northman. I don't have good or bad news," she glanced over at Tara's still form but fixing her gaze back on him, "Her cousin just called. Lafayette."

He raised a brow, "I didn't hear the phone ring."

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a cell phone that he'd seen Tara with, "It was in her clothes I just washed. I'm surprised it still works."

She placed the cell phone on top of the dresser.

"What did you say?"

He hadn't thought about Lafayette for one second and really had no intention to but he knew Tara cared about him and he felt obligated to tell him something.

"I said that I would give word to you and that you would contact him, if necessary."

He didn't find it necessary at all but would make the call anyway.

"Thank you, Novella."

She left just as quickly as she came and he was once again left alone with an unresponsive Tara. He watched the rise and fall of her chest feeling more depressed than he thought that he should. He was much too wrapped up in his human and he could acknowledge that but he'd never be a Bill Compton. The very thought unnerved him.

Bill Compton seemed to think that he was human, on most days. He would never make that mistake, although, he couldn't deny his growing attachment to Tara. He'd seen and heard many things over the years of vampires who'd gotten too close with their human counterparts. Caring for humans was nothing but a weak spot for vamps, for they were much too vulnerable. If humans weren't betraying their kind they were being used as leverage against them which is why he knew he should be at the club instead of here with her.

If he flew to Fangtasia he might, in time, release himself of this hold that she had on him. It would, at least, be a step in a human-free life. Even as he contemplated it he knew the devil himself couldn't drag him away from her.

He pulled himself from the chair he was in and went to the dresser to grab Tara's phone. He turned it on and could see that she had dozens of missed calls and messages. He could also see that the battery was low but he didn't plan on talking that long.

He went through her contacts and frowned when he saw male names he didn't know. He especially frowned when he came across Sam Merlotte, a good portion of the missed phone calls were from him. He found Lafayette's number and waited patiently as it dialed.

"Bitch, where the hell you been?"

He pulled the phone away from his ear briefly as Lafayette screamed into the phone.

"Do you know how worried I been? I thought Eric had bit yo ass and sucked you dry. Sookie and Sam been worried too."

He waited until Lafayette was finished with his version of a concerned tirade before he spoke.

"Are you through?"

There was a moment of surprised silence before Lafayette spoke again, "Eric? Where Tara at?"

"Where are you?"

"At work. Why?" he could hear Lafayette take a strangling gulp, "Did you hurt Tara? Eric, whatever she said or did she didn't mean it she just-"

"Tara is sick and I'm sending someone to get you. She would want you here."

"Sick? What's wrong with her? Did she get -"

He turned the phone off before he could hear Lafayette speak another word. He dialed another number.

"Hello?"

"Luther, it's Eric. I want you to go to a bar named Merlotte's and pick up Tara's cousin, Lafayette."

"The fruity one?"

"Is there another?" he asked dryly.

"Not that I'm aware of. You want me to pick him up now?"

Eric thought about it. There was no sign that she'd be waking up soon but he thought it better if Lafayette were nearby. It was either him or her mother and he refused to even let her cross the threshold.

"Yes. I prefer you do it sooner than later."

"I'm headed out right now."

As he clicked the phone shut he wondered briefly if he should try to bring Sookie Stackhouse into the fold. Dealing with her would mean that he would have to deal with Bill and that was not an annoyance he was in the mood to put up with. He would have to give word to Sookie by way of Lafayette but either way she would have to stay home.

He turned the phone off and pocketed it as he turned back to Tara. He felt a sharp pain in his chest as he fell unceremoniously back into the chair he'd been sitting idle in for days. He felt like everything around him was falling apart and he couldn't understand why.

He leaned towards the bed and paused for a painstaking second before he, hesitantly, placed her hand in his. He lifted her hand to his face and placed his lips softly against them. Once again, he was surprised at the heat he felt oozing from her in waves.

He leaned further in, his defenses slowly breaking away yet he couldn't muster the strength to care. He placed a lingering soft kiss on her forehead before laying his against hers.

"Wake up min sköna. Wake up." 

* * *

><p>Sam was really starting to climb up the walls. He'd been on edge for days. No one had heard anything from Tara or seen her. He was most concerned over the fact that even Lafayette seemed to have no idea what was going on. He and Sookie both had been hounding him about Tara but he either refused to say or genuinely didn't know and both scenarios were unsettling.<p>

After being teased mercilessly by Lafayette about his feelings for Tara he'd went for a long run. He had never felt as confused as he had that night and he felt even more confused now.

"Where the hell is she?" he growled to himself.

"Where's who?"

He spun around to see Arlene looking at him as if he was losing his mind, which he probably was.

"Uh...no one," he ran his hands through his hair failing to hide his nerves.

"Okaaay," she said before looking apologetic, "I know this probably isn't a good time to ask this since Tara hasn't been around for days and we've been really busy and you probably need all the help you can get -"

He cut her off already annoyed before she even asked the question, "How much?"

She clasped her hands together with that 'please forgive me' expression she often wore, "How much what?"

"How much time do you need off?"

Her eyes lit up like a five year old who'd just been told Christmas was coming early.

"Really?"

Usually he'd find Arlene's spirited enthusiasm a breath of much needed fresh air but he was too tightly wound to care tonight.

"Yeah, go ahead but I need you back soon."

"Oh, thank you so much Sam, you don't know how much this means to me. Normally, I wouldn't ask but my kids have been wanting to go this amusement park up in Baton -"

"It's okay Arlene," he interrupted again, "Take a few days but hurry back."

She gave a little squeal of excitement and thanked him again before skipping out of his office. He sighed before heading towards the cabinet that sat behind his desk and rambled through it before finding what he was looking for. He popped a couple of Tylenol to relieve the headache that seemed to have lately taken residence in his brain and picked up his phone for yet another attempt in locating Tara.

After punching in her number the phone rang and rang and soon the voicemail picked up. He wasn't in the mood to leave another message so he just clicked the phone off in frustration and threw it amongst the papers on his desk. It wasn't like Tara to be gone for so long without a word as to where she was or where she was going. He didn't even know if she'd ever set food outside of Bon Temps. If she were around someone in this town should have spotted her. As it was, he was dangerously close to putting in a missing persons report.

He halfway wondered if Tara was avoiding him because of Earl, which still didn't make sense to him. He had no idea why Tara or anyone else in the bar would be so adverse to paying their respects to someone they regularly saw every night. The people who _did_ say that they would come, like Arlene and Sookie, had to bail at the last minute for different reasons which had left the procession feeling more than a bit eerie.

The funeral had been nothing short of pathetic. He had been the only one to attend, not to mention he had foot the bill as well. Not that there was much of a funeral to speak of. He'd had him cremated and gave a moment of silence before sprinkling his remains on the property that Earl had lived on for years. He hadn't known exactly what to do and taking Earl home seemed the most sensible option at the time.

He jumped when he heard his phone ring and made a mad dash to answer it.

"Hello?" he asked, hoping that it would be Tara's voice that responded.

"If you have experienced difficulties in paying your mortgage in the past or have had to resort in taking out a second mortgage then you should-"

He pulled the phone away from his face, "What the hell?"

He ended the call before he could hear another second of the recorded auto message. He stared at the phone in his hand as if it were the source of all his troubles and in a burst of anger threw it at the partially closed door to his office. He then turned and kicked his desk out of sheer frustration.

"Damn I'll come back later."

He spun around at the sound of Lafayette's voice. Lafayette was staring at him as if he was some rabid dog that needed to be approached carefully. He even had his hands held up in a defenseless position as he opened the door wider, before stepping in.

He took a sharp breath, "Don't tell me you want time off too. I'm kind of not in the mood right now."

"I don't know about time off but I may have to leave in a few."

"Leave _where_?" he was nearly to the point of exasperation.

He saw the unsure glint in Lafayette's eyes before he spoke and knew that he was thinking about lying.

"A friend need my help with something. It's a emergency."

He moved closer to Lafayette sensing he was close to learning something of use. He peered closer at him and noticed his demeanor wasn't nearly as tormented as it was earlier which had to mean only one thing. He knew something.

"Where you going?"

His question was casual and even a bit nonchalant. He knew if he appeared too interested Lafayette would spill nothing.

Lafayette shrugged, "I don't know. My friend'll tell me when he pick me up."

"Who's your friend?"

He knew he was risking coming off like an interrogator but he couldn't help himself. If Tara was in trouble he felt he had a right to know.

Lafayette raised his brows at the question before responding, "You don't know him."

"How do you know?"

"Trust me, I _know_. You and him don't run in the same crowds."

He put on a slightly disappointed face, "At least tell me how long you'll be gone."

"Sam, if I knew, I'd tell ya but I don't."

"Days? Weeks? Months? Do I have to look for a permanent new cook?"

"Didn't I just say I don't know?," Lafayette snapped, "Damn, I'm stressed enough already. It ain't like you need some master chef to cook that shit you serve, anyway."

He felt himself growing frustrated again because he was obviously getting nowhere, "Okay, let's just cut the bull for a minute Lafayette. This is about Tara isn't it?" he paused for a minute to see if Lafayette would react and when he didn't he forged on, "If she's in trouble or needs help-"

"What? What you gone do if Tara in trouble and need help? What can you do Sam? You ain't nobody! All you gone do is make the situation worse or get yourself killed."

"What in the world is going on back here?" Sookie rushed into the room looking back and forth between them.

"I don't know what the hell's goin' on but I'm about to leave. Catch ya'll later."

Lafayette spun around and left, leaving Sookie to stare accusingly at him.

"What?"

She crossed her arms and glared expectantly.

"What just happened? What were you and Lafayette arguing about?"

He threw his hands up, "What do we ever argue about these days?"

Sookie's entire demeanor changed as she took on a much more somber tone.

"Tara," she glanced at the doorway before looking back at him, "You still think Lafayette knows something?"

"I wasn't sure before but I am now."

She stepped towards him eagerly, "Why? What did he say?"

"He basically just told me that I couldn't help Tara even if I wanted too."

"Why would he say that?" she looked towards the door again as if Lafayette would pop back up at any moment, "Maybe I should try to hear what he's thinking."

"Be my guest but he'll probably know what you're doing."

She gave a conciliatory nod, "You're probably right," she took another glance towards the door, "Where is he off to anyway?"

The way her chest heaved when she asked that question usually would have got his blood pumping but he was too worried to care at the moment.

"He won't say."

"You think he could be going to see Tara?"

"I hope so, at least then one of us would have seen her."

"I just don't get it. Tara would never go this long without contacting one of us. I'm really scared that she might be hurt."

When he saw the unshed tears in her eyes he took the opportunity to pull her into his embrace. She shivered in his arms as he ran his hand soothingly up and down her back. He closed his eyes savoring having her so close to him before she quickly pulled away and wiped her face.

"Thanks Sam, you always know how to make me feel better," she forced a smile, "I'm gonna go see if I can find out anything."

After she left the room he felt lost and frustrated again. He walked brusquely out of his office and tried to find something of use to do. Arlene and Sookie were doing fine with the tables and the new girl whose name he couldn't remember was at the bar. Lafayette was still, at the moment, cooking the 'shit' in the kitchen. He decided to take the garbage out.

After he'd gathered all the bags together he opened the door to the back and threw them in the garbage bins. He stood outside for a moment taking in the night air trying to construct a cohesive plan in his bundled mind when he saw a sleek black Cadillac pull up. A tall, muscular, black man got out and went in. He would have thought it was a new customer but the man left his car running which meant he wasn't going to be long for whatever it was he intended to do inside.

His predictions turned out to be correct when the man came out hardly a minute later and jumped back into his vehicle. He was just about to head inside when he saw Lafayette hurry out and jump into his own car. The guy pulled out first and then Lafayette followed.

Sam took one last glance at his bar before making a quick decision. He could sit here and go crazy worrying about Tara or he could take some action and try to find out on his own. A bird soared over his head and he stared up at it imagining what it would be like to fly so high.

He just hoped and prayed that Lafayette would lead him to Tara. He'd had an uneasy feeling ever since vamps decided to come out. Things in the town just didn't feel right anymore and with the vamps so open it was getting harder and harder to conceal his own secret. 

* * *

><p>When Eric's phone buzzed against his thigh he removed his head from Tara's before reaching into his pocket. He gave her a long hard look before he saw Luther's name on the screen and answered it.<p>

"Is there a problem?"

"No. Tara's cousin is on his way. He's right behind me."

Eric frowned, "Behind you as in the backseat or behind you as in another car?"

"Behind me as in another car."

"Why is he not with you?"

"He didn't want to leave his car at the bar and I don't blame him. It ain't the most upstanding place."

That much was true.

"How long until you get here?"

"Twenty minutes to a half hour."

"Don't make any detours."

"Don't even worry boss. We'll be there soon enough."

He ended the call and began putting his phone back in his pocket when it rang again. An unknown number popped up. He usually didn't answer those but he made an exception out of curiosity.

"Eric Northman. Who the hell is this?"

"This is your magistrate calling," a silky voice spoke, "I'll put you through to him. Hold, please."

He glanced at Tara's still form reminding himself that he wasn't in the mood to talk politics and regretting that he'd answered the call.

"Northman?"

"I'm here."

"I sent an emissary to your club the other night but you weren't there."

"Why didn't you send him to my home?"

The magistrate's voice took on a pious tone, "I never go where I'm not invited or needed, least of all to someone's home."

He hated strangers randomly showing up to his home, as well. He'd gotten so used to it having to deal with Sophie that he'd come to expect it from everyone. Just the thought of Sophie continually soured his already bad mood.

"Is there a problem?"

"There are problems but they're not new. I'll need you in a few days when Raquel is questioned. You'll be questioned too."

He turned quickly when he thought he saw Tara's fingers move. He watched her intently, hoping he wasn't seeing things. He waited impatiently for something to happen feeling useless, yet again.

"Are you still there?"

He'd almost forgotten he was on the phone.

"Yes, I'm here."

"So, I can expect you at the hearing?"

"I'll be there," he said gruffly not even blinking lest he miss something.

He could hear the chair creak on the other end as the magistrate shifted.

"I also wanted to speak with you on the killings that have taken place."

The only thing that he could hear was Tara's heartbeat as it pumped steadily. He didn't know if he was listening too hard or if the pace actually increased. He didn't hear anything that the magistrate said.

"Could you repeat that?"

The magistrate cleared his throat and paused before resuming, "I wanted to talk with you about the killings. This is confidential information but since someone in your territory was a victim, I'll share. I don't need to remind you to keep this in the strictest of confidence, do I?"

Eric looked disgusted before answering placidly, "Of course not. You would have a bigger risk with one of your _emissaries_."

He was thinking of the little yuppy he'd encountered at Raquel's. He had the persona of a blabber mouth that didn't understand hierarchy or authority. If he should be questioning anyone's confidence it should be his.

"Just making sure we understand each other."

"We are understood."

"Good," he took a moment before continuing, "There's been another death," he paused again as if he expected Eric to add something, "The trial is nothing more than a formality since Raquel couldn't possibly have had a hand in this."

He closed his eyes briefly when he realized he must have been imagining things. Tara's body was as still as before, if not more so. He heard the magistrate clear his throat on the other end and tried to remember whatever it was that he'd just said.

"Do you know anything more about these killings? Was it another vamp?"

"We know as much as you do," his tone was slightly accusing, "And yes, it was another vamp. They have all been vamps. There is only so long we can keep this in camp. People are already starting to talk and the Vampire League wants to call a council. I'm assuming no one in your district has come forth with any new information."

"Normally, I would advise you not to assume anything about me but in this case you would be correct."

He heard the chair squeak again, "Whatever this thing is it seems to be fond of your area and the surrounding towns. No one else has reported anything."

The magistrate was probably implying something insidious but he was too distracted with watching Tara. The difference was minute yet he could almost swear that her heartbeat had increased. He leaned down and placed a finger on her pulse to get an exact reading but he still felt troubled and unsure.

"I'll call you the moment I find out anything. If that's all..." He was more than ready to end this conversation.

"That will be all. Have a good night, Northman."

The phone clicked off before he could reply and he tossed it onto the dresser before sitting on the bed next to Tara and taking her hand in his. He felt along her wrist for her pulse and held his hand steadily there. He could hear and feel her pulse well enough but he wasn't as self-assured as he was just a few weeks before. Knowing Tara had thrown his world upside down and he never knew what to expect from one moment to the next.

He felt her heart skip a beat and his eyes flew to her face. She remained as impassive as ever. He reached under her and lifted her up. She was limp in his arms but he could feel her heartbeat speed up again before returning to normal.

He lifted her chin up so that he could peer into her face, "Tara?"

Her heartbeat sped up again and this time for an entire ten seconds before going back to its natural rhythm. He shook her gently before cupping her face. More than anything in the world he wanted to see her eyes. He _needed_ to see her eyes even if it was the last thing he ever did. Just the thought of staring into those fathomless dark pools filled him with something akin to hope.

"Tara," his voice was deep and commanding, "If you can hear me, wake up," he shook her roughly this time, "Wake up!"

Her heart began to pound furiously and he silently counted the seconds before it petered out again. He waited again for the increase and every time seemed to double from the last. He had no clue if this was a good or bad thing, he just needed her to wake up from whatever it was that brought this slumber on.

He held her close just listening to the rise and fall of her heart beat. He had no idea how much time had passed or if any had passed at all. It was to the point now where the fast pace of her heart outweighed the steady one. Her heart began to beat so furiously in her chest he began to worry if it would rupture.

She began to shiver in his arms and he held her tighter. The shivering soon turned into shaking and he gently laid her back against the bed. She started to convulse and he straddled her, pinning her down.

Her heart was beating so fast he could hardly comprehend it. He held her down tightly contemplating whether or not to turn her. The only drawback that he could think of was he wasn't even sure if he _could_ turn her. His blood certainly hadn't helped her this time around, if it ever had.

She jerked up with a force that alarmed him and nearly lost his grip. It felt like there was a war going on inside of her body and he couldn't tell if she was winning or losing. A look of distress fell upon her face and he resisted the need to kiss it away.

"Get off of her!"

He felt something fall against him followed by punches that were only a mild annoyance. He released his right hand from Tara and grabbed Lafayette by the throat pushing him away. He watched as he made choking noises and clawed at his hands.

"I'm not hurting her," he finally noticed Luther standing in the doorway who looked more than interested in what was going on, "Luther, grab him and sit him down."

Luther marched over to Lafayette and pulled him out of his grasp. Lafayette started gasping for air when Eric let go of his throat to hold on to Tara again.

"What's wrong with her?" Luther held a tight grip on Lafayette but watched Tara closely.

"I don't know," Eric ground out.

"Is she gone die?" Lafayette's voice was a quiet tremble now that he'd finally calmed down.

Eric decided not to answer that question, not just because he had no idea but because the thought was much too unsettling to dwell on.

"Her heart's beating out of control."

"You want me to call a doctor?"

He shook his head no, to Luther's offer. He didn't believe that anyone could help her now. Tara began to moan as if she was in great pain and her fever grew gradually worse. She was much too hot to touch and he felt his flesh being seared as if it was touching sunlight but he refused to let go and held on to her tightly.

He saw Lafayette reach for her out of the corner of his eye, "Don't touch her. She's too hot."

"I can feel it," Luther said in awe, "How the hell can _I_ feel it?"

He wanted to cover his ears to the loud thrum of her heartbeat, it was nearly deafening. Holding her felt like handling silver and was doing much worse. He wouldn't be surprised if it went through to the bone.

Just when he thought the noise in her chest would split his skull open it stopped. Her body stopped struggling and she let out a small sigh as if she'd awoken from a peaceful sleep. His eyes widened when he realized her heart was no longer beating.

"Tara!" he shook her violently.

"What's wrong?" Luther took a step towards the bed.

"Her heart stopped," his voice was small and meek, filled with disbelief.

"Tara," he heard Lafayette choke out a sob.

Her fever was dissipating quickly and he was frozen in shock not knowing what to do. She couldn't be dead. Not Tara.

He felt Luther give him a shove, "I'll try CPR."

He watched detached as Luther tried to breathe life back into Tara's body. He couldn't feel her anymore. A feeling of isolation ran so deep within that it paralyzed him. He couldn't move or think. He could only stare at her lifeless form.

Luther pumped furiously on her chest then switched to mouth to mouth. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion until Luther jumped back. Tara took a deep ragged breath as if she was just coming into the world. Eric, like lightning, was at her side. He could feel her again. He watched her carefully as her eyelids began to move as if a weight were holding them down.

He saw Lafayette rush to her side and Luther took a step back to let him get closer. Her lips cracked open and she appeared to struggle breathing before taking a steady breath.

"Eric," her voice was nothing more than a whisper but it sent sensations pouring through his body that he'd never felt before.

When her eyelids finally opened her eyes stared lazily back at all of them. They were as dark as ever and heavily dilated.

"I am right beside you."

Her eyes tried to focus on his voice and when they did he could have sworn her eyes reshaped before landing on him.

"Wha-"

He laid a finger on her lip to signal her silence. It was obvious she was still very weak and he didn't want her to lose any unnecessary energy asking questions.

"Don't speak, min sköna," his voice was gentle and soothing.

He grabbed her hand and held it tightly in his, thanking whatever benevolent forces there were in the universe because he was certain they existed now. He brushed a loose tendril of hair from her forehead and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Har aldrig skrämma mig så där igen. Inser du att jag hellre skulle möta solen än att förlora dig?"

The truth in his words were unsettling but he decided he didn't care anymore. She was his human and he would vow to protect her and keep her by his side. Forever. 

* * *

><p>As soon as Israel stepped into the confines of his small hotel room he snatched his cell phone out of his back pocket with urgency. He'd been cooped up at the laboratory for weeks, and although the design was his own, he didn't want to raise any unnecessary suspicion by leaving. Sophie's paranoia about OD was well deserved and that was the only positive he could get out of the entire situation, not to mention his good news. At least, he prayed it was good news.<p>

The phone rang the customary seven times before anyone picked up.

"Hello?" a deep baritone answered.

He gave a relieved joyous smile, something he hadn't done in what felt like ages.

"Hey, it's PBI."

"Israel?"

"Yeah, it's me. Put madre on the phone."

"That's all you have to say after being gone for four years? Where the hell are you anyway?"

Israel felt himself growing increasingly agitated. He didn't have time for pleasantries.

"Ari, hi. How are you? How have you been? It's nice to hear you. Now put mama on the phone. This is urgent."

He knew Ari was not fond of being talked to in a sarcastic manner but he also knew that he would understand it was out of character for him to do so. Ari got the message because the line went silent for a moment before he heard another line kick in.

"Israel?"

"Padre?" he softened at the sound of his father's voice.

"Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine Padre, more than fine," he spoke quietly.

"Then why aren't you home?"

The soft spoken question nearly broke his steely resolve which had been his manna for years. He would love to be with them. But what was home? For them? Nowhere. They had never really had a comfortable place to lay their head. Nothing but running all the time.

He knew even with this news he couldn't completely stop the rain but maybe he could provide some temporary shelter.

"Son?"

All at once exhaustion, grief, joy, pain, and exaltation roiled inside of him like a storm.

"I found her. I found her Padre."

* * *

><p>*Har aldrig skrämma mig så där igen. Inser du att jag hellre skulle möta solen än att förlora dig?- Don't ever scare me like that again. Do you realize I would rather meet the sun than lose you?<p>

*Padre -Father

*Madre - Mother


End file.
